FAIRY TALE IN WONDERLAND
by Delta Elena
Summary: Castigada por los Dioses Hinata es condenada a vivir una vida mortal sin poderes en un mundo moderno del cual no tiene idea de como sobrevivir,el simple mortal que le enseñara lo hermoso de la vida,desencadenando un amor prohibido por los dioses
1. Prologo

**Los siguientes personajes corresponde a sus respectivos dueños, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Kishimoto y el único fin es de compartir esta historia con todos ustedes….espero que les guste**

**Prologo**

La fuerte lluvia caía con gran fuerza mientras los rayos opacaban toda clase de ruidos, aquella tarde parecía que el cielo se encontraba enfurecido y deseaba descargar su ira en contra del resto del mundo.

El cielo oscurecido solo se podía distinguir por la luz de los rayos que alumbraban y parecían caer a diestra y siniestra sobre la débil superficie.

Todo aquello era testigo de aquella pelea que se estaba desarrollando, varios sujetos se lanzaban sobre un chico de no más de veinte años, el cual les estaba venciendo sin ningún problema.

Cansado les miraba esperando a que se levantaran pero no fue así, al ver que todo había acabado miro hacia atrás donde una chica de larga cabellera de color azul le miraba con miedo, su rostro mojado por la lluvia disfrazaba las lagrimas que salían sin parar de sus bellos ojos color perla.

Su ropa era inusual, una tunica de color blanco sujetada por tirantes, una cinta gruesa apretaba su fina cintura mientras una abertura permitía ver parte de sus bien formados muslos.

Un brazalete apretaba su delgado brazo mientras extraños símbolos le adornaban.

La lluvia pegaba aun más aquella delgada tela al cuerpo de la joven que se encogía de terror con cada gota que caía sobre ella.

Pero el sentir la fuerte mirada sobre ella le hizo estremecerse, aquel chico rubio de piel bronceada y ojos azules tan profundos como el cielo le tenía cautivada, no sabía que los humanos podían tener ese tipo de miradas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—

Ella solo pudo asentir mientras el le ofrecía su mano mientras ella examinaba aquel gesto con extrañeza

—No te preocupes no muerdo—

—No…muerdes… ¿eres algún tipo de ogro o demonio?—

— ¿Eh? ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo así?—

—No

—Eres algo rara

—No soy rara soy una diosa

El chico le miraba aun mas extrañado por lo que la chica le afirmaba, pero hace un buen rato que las palabras llegaban cada vez menos a sus oídos.

Sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse mas y mas, una ligera hemorragia nasal comenzaba a dejarse ver, y es que la ropa de la chica se transparentaba por completo dejando ver la definida figura que tenia, sus grandes curvas trazaban su cuerpo mientras veía como los pezones de la chica se insinuaban y la parte mas baja se entremetía dándole un muy buen espectáculo.

—Tú…tú… ¡ ¿no usas ropa interior?!

— ¿Ropa…interior? ¿Es alguna moda entre los humanos? —– la chica se colocaba el dedo en la boca sin entender muy bien a que se refería, pero aquella pose le hizo verse aun mas provocativa.

El rubio no pudo mas y se fue de espaldas la chica pensó que estaba herido al verle salir sangre de la nariz, colocándose sobre de el mientras el intentaba abrir sus ojos pero solo alcanzaba a ver los grandes pechos de la chica sobre su rostro y la ropa pegada le dejaba ver con suma claridad la figura que tenían.

Aquello le dejo en NKO asustándola fuertemente, le apretaba mas contra ella tratando de reanimarle pero aquello solo empeoraba la situación del chico mientras una ligera molestia con su entrepierna comenzaba a crecer poco a poco.

—Despierta por favor, ¿donde estas herido?—- pero el chico seguía sintiendo los pechos rozando su rostro y mirara donde mirara solo veía la ropa transparentarse.

**Es corto pero espero que les guste si deseas que la continúe solo déjame un reviews, y si no fue de su agrado solo avísenme y la quito sin ningún problema.**


	2. Problemas…Problemas y mas problemas

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en verdad se los agradezco.**

**Durante la encuesta que hice en mi perfil este fue el primer género mas votado así que espero que lo disfruten y agrade la historia.**

**La idea surgió de leer acerca de la novela China A Fairy Tail in Wonderland, debo admitir que me gusto mucho esa pequeña reseña, pero lo malo es que esta en chino y sin ningún subtitulo, así que tomando lo que leí decidí hacer esto.**

**Espero les guste**

**Problemas…Problemas y mas problemas**

Aun caían algunas gotas que resbalaban por el parabrisas del auto y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse dejando ver el cielo estrellado y las luces de los faros comenzaban a ser prendidas.

La chica miraba con asombro todo a su paso, aquello era algo por lo que no estaba preparada y sacaba de vez en cuando expresiones de asombro como un niño durante un paseo después de un largo encierro.

Aunque el rubio no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos, para empezar el detener la hemorragia que no parecía detenerse no después de varios intentos por borrar las imágenes de la chica bajo la lluvia.

No sabia que hacia en aquel lugar, solo recuerda haber visto un halo de luz que parecía caer y sin poder contenerse se dirigió al lugar donde desaparecía.

Poco después comenzó a llover con fuerza sin aviso alguno y al llegar al lugar donde la luz desaparecía se encontraba ella, varios tipos la miraban con lujuria alrededor de su figura sobre el suelo.

—Creo que fue el destino quien me llevo hasta ella de lo contrario habría ocurrido una desgracia —– se decía convencido de que había hecho bien.

Pero lo que le molestaba era que ella seguía insistiendo en que era una especie de Diosa, y por supuesto que no podía creer algo como eso, no en plena época de modernidad donde todo tiene una explicación para todo.

Tal vez se trataba de una manera de protegerse debido al la impresión, o era una pobre alma castigada que era explotada por algún pervertido.

Respiro mas tranquilo, la verdad nunca dejaría a nadie en problemas y el llevar a esa chica a su departamento tal vez no era una buena opción pero no pensaba en otra cosa.

Con lo terca que estaba seguramente terminaría en algún otro sitio y quien sabe como terminarían las cosas.

Pero solo de recordar lo difícil que fue que se colocara el cinturón de seguridad, era peor que un niño ya que insistía en que no quería ser atada a nada, al monstruo mecánico que este podía devorarla.

No sabia si reírse por ese comentario pero si continuaba moviéndose de aquel modo era peligroso llevarla en auto sin el cinturón.

No convencida acepto dejarse colocar el cinturón pero aun continuaba moviéndose, aquello era peor puesto que acepto colocarse la chamarra del chico y la ropa ya se había secado, mas para su tranquilidad, pero el rebote continuo de aquellos pechos sobre su rostro de nuevo enrojecido solo hacían que su problema siguiera.

—Cielos por que tenía ese tipo de suerte de encontrar una chica así, era bonita y el cuerpo que tenia sin duda era algo que muchas envidiarían, pero era…rara.— se repetía para sí, al ver como estaba fascinada por cuanto veía encogida sobre el asiento sosteniendo sus piernas con sus brazos.

No podía evitar mirarla por que le daba esa impresión de que no mentía, pero era algo ilógico.

Ella volteo al sentir la mirada, sonreía dulcemente y los cabellos que salían de su peinado le daban un aire distinto, no sabia que era pero lo tenia.

—-Kyubi-Sama de seguro los dioses no me han abandonado por completo al enviarte en mi auxilio—

—-¿Qué? Yo no soy ningún Zorro—

—-Pero…tus marcas en tu rostro —– llevando sus dedos al rostro del chico que sentía erizársele la piel al contacto con aquellos delicados dedos, en contraste con el recuerdo de su niñez se maldecía por haber hecho semejante cosa de niño.

En un juego de su infancia, se sentía un ser muy poderoso marcando su rostro con marcas de un demonio, claro que término en el hospital y aun con los años y algunas leves cirugías aquellas cicatrices quedaron de aquel modo, parecía tener bigotes que causaban la burla de muchas personas.

Pero a la chica parecían gustarle ya que se acercaba lo más que podía por el cinturón continuando acariciándolas y agradecido haberlo hecho ya que de lo contrario no podría seguir conduciendo.

Pero lo primero que tenia que hacer era quitarle esa ropa a la chica o sus problemas seguirían creciendo.

—-No soy ningún Kyubi ya te dije que me llamo Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki —– decía molesto mas por como las cosas se tornaban para su cuerpo.

Dejo de tocarle y le miro de nuevo sin comprenderle por completo, inclinando su cuerpo lo mas que podía apretando uno de sus pechos por la fuerza del resorte del cinturón, el cual no pasaba desapercibido por el rubio que volteo al frente de inmediato.

-Mirada en el camino…no la quites del camino.-

—-Pero…eres un Kyubi —– decía convencida de lo que veía.

-Cielos debo llegar pronto o esta chica no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo —– comenzando a acelerar para llegar lo mas rápido posible.

Agradecido tanto a los cielos por llegar a su agradable y descuidado departamento, se deshizo de su cinturón abriendo de golpe la puerta

—Naruto-Sama…no deje a Hinata aquí con el monstruo de metal —– mientras jalaba el resorte tratando de liberarse

Miro con su respiración que se agitaba cada vez más

-Rebotan…acaso pueden rebotar así…-

—-Naruto –Sama —– cada vez más suplicante

—-Bien pero deja de moverte lo prometes —– mirando como afirmaba la chica y solo rogaba que así fuera ya que la chamarra había quedado tirada y el vestido levantado de varias partes por los movimientos retorcidos que la chica continuaba haciendo.

Se acerco con cuidado para desabrochar el cinturón pero sus dedos torpemente podían debido a los nervios, no podía creer en los grandes atributos que tenia la chica y que esta no se inmutara o sospechara de lo que provocaba en el.

—-Por fin —– decía bastante cansado

La chica al verse liberada salio corriendo pasando sobre el mirando el lugar donde habían llegado, tirado sobre el asiento el chico que de nuevo había visto algo que no deseaba en aquel momento.

-Tiene que ser una broma…una broma-decía mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro enrojecido.

—-Naruto-Sama este es tu hogar —– inclinándose para ver al chico dentro del interior del auto.

—-Deja de inclinarte por favor…. —-suplicaba tapándose los ojos sin levantarse del asiento.

Salio y miro a esta chica que le estaba volviendo loco, un nuevo respiro y le indico que le siguiera ya que prefería tener la vista en frente y no detrás de ella.

El ascensor le causo un gran miedo y se negó a entrar, como comenzaba a llamar la atención tuvo que subir las escaleras, lo bueno era que solo eran ocho pisos.

—-Naruto-Sama… ¿podría cargarme?—

— ¿Por qué…quien no quiere tomar el ascensor?

—-Pero…hay muchos monstruos demasiado raros…me dan miedo—

—-¿De verdad…?porque siento que no es cierto—

—-Pero es verdad, ya te dije que los dioses no mienten—

—-Si…ya me has dicho cientos de veces que eres una diosa, pero acaso tienes poderes o algo así—

Espero a que esta respondiera pero volteo a ver que se había detenido con un semblante demasiado triste

—-Es que…ahora…solo soy una desterrada —

—-Desterrada, tus afamados dioses te echaron de tu hogar —– lo dijo más a burla pero la chica no lo percibió de ese modo, ella asintió tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Bajo los escalones y le indico que subiera a su espalda pero al ver que no lo hacia se levanto al ver la expresión de duda de la chica

— ¿Que pasa, no querías que te cargara?—

—Si…pero esa no es la forma de llevar a ninguna chica—

—Cielos es eso o continúa subiendo por tu cuenta—

— ¡No! está bien —– no convencida del modo pero el cansancio le hacia aceptarlo.

Continúo subiendo los escalones pero después de un rato pensó que tal vez no fue una buena idea, sentía sobre su espalda los grandes pechos de la chica moverse con cada escalón, y sus manos sostenían los suaves glúteos de la chica.

-Por que no se acomodo mejor, a este paso la chica me va a matar y eso que no ha pasado más de una hora de conocerla— pero los movimientos que hacia para acomodarse solo alentaban los pasos del rubio.

—Por fin— -decía mientras bajaba a la chica que le miraba con una sonrisa esperando a que el hiciera algo ya que lucia bastante cansado.

Su departamento era pequeño, no muy grande, un comedor, un baño y una recamara eso era todo lo que aquel lugar podría ofrecer, deseaba poder tomar un baño de agua helada en aquel momento pero ni con la lluvia había tenido cambio alguno.

—Naruto-Sama ¿se siente mal?—

De nuevo la cercanía del cuerpo de la chica que le miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos color plata, se alejo para evitar un nuevo accidente y se refresco la garganta.

—D…Debes tomar un baño o enfermaras—

—Como diga Naruto-Sama…hay alguna fuente por aquí —

Le miro arqueando una ceja por que no dejaba de burlarse de su criterio

—Ven —– guiándola hacia el baño, abriendo las llaves de agua e indicándole cual era la del agua fría y cual la caliente, los jabones y todo lo que necesitara para bañarse.

La chica miraba asombrada todo aquello sin creer de todas las maravillas que el Sr. Kyubi le ofrecía.

—Oh Kyubi-Sama su amabilidad y poderes son grandes—

—-Deja de decir esas cosas y báñate de una vez —– cerrando la puerta antes de que se ocurriera quitarse la ropa frente a el.

Tomo una toalla y se comenzó a secar el cabello mojado, tampoco quería enfermar el.

—-Diablos que es lo que estoy haciendo, esto ha sido un error, nunca debí de traerla —– pero el timbre de la puerta le regreso de nuevo acercándose a ver de quien podría tratarse en aquel momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a la persona que le miraba sonrientemente

—-Vaya Naruto te agarro la lluvia —– la chica pasaba ante un rubio totalmente sorprendido.

—-Sakura-Chan… ¿qué haces aquí?—

—-Vaya esa es la forma de recibirme, yo preocupándole por ti y todavía tomándome la molestia de venir a pesar de la lluvia —– decía muy molesta la chica.

—-No es eso…es solo que no creí que vinieras—

—-Lo siento, tienes razón discutimos pero he pensado muy bien las cosas. —

— ¡¿De verdad?!—

—-Si…yo —

—-¡Naruto-Sama! —- la chica se arrojaba sobre el rubio que solo sentía el cuerpo mojado caerle encima

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces Hinata?!—

— ¡Naruto-Sama! el agua cambio a caliente mire como quedo mi piel mostrándole principalmente los pechos enrojecidos por el agua.

—Con…que…Naruto-Sama…cielos y pensé que eras diferente y solo resultaste uno más del montón—- Sakura miraba furiosa la escena

— ¡No Sakura espera no es lo que crees! —- sin poder levantarse mientras Hinata le sujetaba con fuerza

—-Como si me lo fuera a creer con razón no te alegro el verme—

—-No es eso déjame explicarte—

—-No tienes que decirme nada, que la pases muy bien con tu zorrita—

—-No soy zorra soy una diosa —– Hinata un poco molesta por la comparación

—-Que te crees para decirme algo, seguramente te trajo de alguna esquina y llamándote diosa…cielos no quiero ni imaginar lo que han estado haciendo aquí, eres de lo peor no quiero saber de ti por el resto de mi vida—

—-Deja de gritarle a Naruto-Sama…tu debes ser algún tipo de hechicera que atenta con el Sr. Kyubi—

—-De que hablas idiota, será mejor que dejes de meterte en los asuntos de los demás—

Naruto no parecía desear levantarse, como había terminado todo aquello la chica por la cual siempre ha estado enamorado y que parecía aceptar su propuesta estaba discutiendo con la chica rara que había conocido, la cual estaba totalmente desnuda y muy enojada con Sakura.

El fuerte golpe de la puerta dio por terminado la discusión

—-Naruto-Sama no tiene de que preocuparse ya se ha ido la mala Hechicera —– arrodillándose para quedar sobre sus brazos y rodillas en parte de su cuerpo la cual sonreía feliz de haberle salvado.

—-Tu…—bastante molesto dispuesto a sacarla de su departamento en aquel momento.

—-Naruto –Sama no debe temer Hinata le protegerá de aquella mala mujer—

—-¡ ¿Por qué?! — gritaba al ver que Sakura se había ido muy molesta y Hinata continuaba sobre el totalmente desnuda y mojada, sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daba, era como la escena de aquella ultima película que había visto pero no le agradaba el papel de protagonista.

K.O

De nueva cuenta caía con una nueva hemorragia y la chica que seguía apretándole preocupada de la herida que no cerraba.

Aquello solo era el principio de sus problemas.

**Espero que les haya gustado y ahora si nos vemos la semana que viene.**


	3. Cambios

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en verdad se los agradezco.**

**Agradezco mucho a Kenniana y a Heero Kusanagi, siempre olvido darlas oficialmente esto era en lobo pero ando muy distraída así que será para el siguiente capitulo, por lo mientras será en esta historia.**

**Cambios**

Abrió con dificulta los ojos los cuales tenían varios indicios de no haber dormido mucho, la bañera era fría y dura lo cual aun con la almohada y una cobija le había dejado muy adolorido.

La razón tan simple, solo tenía un cuarto y ni un maldito sillón o un colchón adicional en donde dormir, la cama la había dejado para la chica rara.

Y es que no tenia la menor intención de dormir con ella o de lo contrario moriría desangrado sin ver la luz del día, sufrió al ver que Sakura le había dejado sin poder explicarle, le había dolido mucho ya que le insistió tanto que pensó que nunca tendría una oportunidad.

Sufrió mas al intentar vestir a la chica que parecía no conocer el pudor y la malicia de los hombres, y mas cuando se percato de que le pondría una sudadera de el.

Ella olio aquella prenda de tal manera que Naruto sintió arder sus mejillas y se la puso tan tranquila diciendo que tenia el olor de Naruto-Sama.

Y aun cuando aquella prenda le quedaba demasiado grande seguía provocándole escalofríos al verla correr de un lado a otro como si nada.

El peinarla fue otra cosa, no entendía como es que no tenia ni una pizca de entendimiento normal, su cabello ya suelto le llegaba hasta los tobillos, que mujer en su sano juicio llevaría tanto cabello y no sabía peinarlo.

Pero al menos hizo el intento y en unos trozos a medio peinar logro que al menos no se estuviera tropezando para su tranquilidad de el.

Le costo trabajo el que se durmiera ya que ella se preocupaba de que pudiera pescar algún enfermedad al estar fuera de la cama, si solo tenia una cama, era pobre muy pobre pero trataba de pasarla lo mejor posible.

Si la noche había sido un total caos, y más al recordar lo ultimo que vio cuando se fue a dormir, como nota debería comprarle ropa interior a la chica o morir ahí mismo.

Movía su cuello en varias direcciones tratando de que se acomodara y desapareciera un poco el dolor de dormir chueco.

Miro que algo se movía fuera de la bañera y ahí estaba la chica que dormía sobre el tapete del baño abrazando la almohada entre sus piernas.

Le había seguido durante la noche y dormido afuera de la bañera, no sabia como tomar aquello si reír, sentirse alagado o terriblemente mal, después de todo no parecía ser una mala chica, algo rara pero de buen corazón.

Giro para levantarse solo para toparse con el medio cuerpo desnudo de la chica, la sorpresa le hizo resbalar hacia fuera cayendo su rostro sobre el suave trasero de ella.

Ella despertó medio adormilada observando al chico con medio cuerpo en la tina y la otra mita sobre su cuerpo.

—-Naruto-Sama… ¿qué hace?—– sin tomar mucha importancia mirando como el chico se levantaba con dificulta y le miraba con furia y un rostro todo rojo.

— ¡Ah! Naruto-Sama le dije que se enfermaría — jalándolo hacia ella apretando su rostro sobre su pecho mientras ella hacia un intento por tomarle la temperatura con su frente.

Se levanto de golpe respirando con dificulta al mirar como esa chica parecía no entender lo grave de sus atenciones, era tal vez un poco pervertido pero no era del que se aprovechaba de una situación así.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica se levanto tratando de alcanzarle estirándose de puntitas para de nuevo tomarle la temperatura.

—-Naruto-Sama, debe dejar que le revise creo que está enfermo —

—-¡No! deja de hacerlo o…—- alejándose y tropezando hasta con sus propios pies.

— ¿O…?no le entiendo Naruto-Sama, le dije que el frío de la noche le haría mal y ahora tiene su rostro rojo puede enfermar. — siguiéndole e intentando acercársele pero el chico seguía escapando de ella.

Respiro fuertemente saliendo del baño no podía tener a esa chica viviendo con el pero que es lo que podría hacer, echarla a la calle seria devorada de inmediato, tendría remordimientos de por vida.

—-Bueno creo que primero debemos ver tu ropa —– tratando de cambiarle el tema

— ¿Que tiene mi ropa? —– mirando la playera que le llegaba a medio muslo y las mangas colgaban graciosamente al levantar las manos.

—-Que no llevas nada puesto —– recordando que la otra ropa llamaría mucho la atención y estaba desnuda bajo su playera.

—-Pero llevo la tunica de Naruto-Sama, tiene su olor y es muy agradable —– convencida de que esa ropa era muy cómoda.

No contesto ante aquello, en otras circunstancias seria agradable que una chica le dijera algo así pero no debía dejarse llevar por aquella expresión tan cautivadora que tenia la chica.

—-Harás lo que te diga y fin de la conversación —– definitivamente no se dejaría ganar ante sus argumentos.

Le miro desconcertada pero sonrío al creer que Kyubi –Sama tenía razón en hacer las cosas a su modo, aunque a ella le pareciera demasiado rara la forma de hacerlo.

El desayuno fue ramen instantáneo y solo esperaba que no fuera como el resto de chicas que les preocupaba su peso además de no considerarlo saludable y otras tantas cosas.

Ella le miraba confundida lo que le invitaba, olio y se percato de que no tenía la menor idea de que le ofrecían pero al ver como el rubio comenzaba a comer aquello decidió probarlo.

La expresión que salio de ella asusto al chico quien de inmediato sospecho que tendría mas problemas además del miedo de preguntarle que le ocurría, pero ya que mas importaba.

— ¿No…no te gusto? —– algo temeroso de que armara un escándalo

—-Naruto-Sama… ¿qué es esto?—

—-Ramen —

— ¿Ramen?...este alimento tan raro se llama así…nunca había comido nada parecido—

—-Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, si no lo…—- muy triste por no poder tener otra cosa que se pudiera echar a perder.

La chica sonrío tan feliz y fascinada que el rubio ahora si no comprendía para nada aquella mujer frente a el.

— ¡Es lo mas delicioso que he probado! Naruto-Sama tiene tantas cosas maravillosas, no puedo creer la suerte que tengo al haberlo encontrado y que me este cuidando —– siguiendo comiendo de una manera tan graciosa que el rubio no pudo evitar reír.

—-Cielos vaya forma de comer y disfrutar de un simple ramen —– limpiando los restos de comida del rostro de la chica — ¿–tenias mucha hambre no es cierto?, anoche con lo que ocurrió ya no cenamos.

—-Naruto-Sama… ¿podemos comer esto después? —– mirando con suplica al chico que se entretenía con lo fascinada que estaba con aquel simple plato.

—-Creo que será lo único que comeremos —– con algo de compasión por el mismo pero la expresión de alegría de la chica al escucharle le causaba gracia —– veamos cuanto aguantas a ver si sigues con la misma emoción.

Lo siguiente seria vestirla así que tendría que pedir varios favores para ello, su sistema nervioso estaba por los cielos desde el anterior día, jamás creyó que una chica pudiera lograr ponerle así y el no la hubiera asesinado.

Hizo varias llamadas y con trabajo hizo que al menos se pusiera un pants que tuvo que amarrarlo hasta la altura del límite de sus pechos para que no se le cayeran.

Ella no parecía estar muy contenta con aquello pero el saber que era de Naruto –Sama fue suficiente para que dejara ponérselos.

El problema fue los zapatos, le hizo ponerse las sandalias que traía antes y para suerte ella logro colocárselas sin ayuda.

Así que ahora salio respirando con dificulta esperaba regresar con vida.

Una mujer salia al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

—-Naruto hasta que te veo aun no me has dado la renta de los meses atrasados. —

—-Ah Kurenai por favor aguántame un poco mas —– juntando sus manos a la altura de la cabeza en tono de suplica.

—-Cielos chico otra vez ayudando a extraños —– observando a la chica tras de el —– por eso es que tienes tantos problemas y deudas.

—-Lo siento prometo tener el dinero listo en unos días solo espérame—

—-Bien, pero si sigues así terminaras devorado un día por alguien. —– cerrando la puerta y mirando al chico que ahora permanecía en silencio.

—-Naruto – Sama quien se atrevería a devorarlo, ¿hay alguien más fuerte que usted?—

—-Si…las deudas me acabaran si no es que tu lo harás antes que nadie —– caminando con un aura negra dirigiéndose al elevador.

—-¡Pero Hinata no podría comerse a Naruto-Sama, ella jamás lo haría! —- siguiéndole efusivamente tratando de que el al menos le mirara y viera la verdad en sus ojos.

—-Entra en el elevador esta vez no voy a cargarte me oyes —– sin la menor intención de discutir solo le ordeno que lo hiciera.

—-¿Es seguro el monstruo de metal?—

—-Si tu solo entra —– pero termino arrepintiéndose de aquello se le había pegado tanto mirando como las luces cambiaban en cada piso, el brazo lo tenia entre los grandes pechos de la chica y sus dedos alcanzaban a rozar mas abajo.

Si se movía demasiado tocaría demás, pero ella seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro dificultándole las cosas, al llegar al ultimo piso agradeció infinitamente mientras veía que ella salía disparada esperándolo afuera.

—-No me gusta…este va a ser un mal día —– caminando con dificulta mientras la chica volvía a colgársele del brazo.

El lugar hacia donde se dirigían no esta muy retirado por lo que considero no necesario llevar el auto, además de que no deseaba volver a pasar por lo del cinturón de seguridad.

Parados frente a una pequeña tienda el rubio respiro con fuerza tomando todo el valor posible abriendo la puerta y jalando a la chica hacia adentro.

Había dos chicas que arreglaban los estantes de ropa, le miraron y saludaron al ver como la chica que venia con el traía unas fachas y no parecía querer despegársele.

—-Vaya Naruto con que esa es tu zorrita —– la vos de alguien mas le hizo girarse hacia la vitrina de la caja registradora, una chica rubia de ojo azul le veía recargada sobre sus manos

—-Ino que bueno que te encuentro — - decía emocionado el rubio que se apresuraba a ella

—-Y todavía tienes el descaro de venir después de lo que le hiciste a Sakura —– muy molesta le miraba mientras veía como este caía desesperado sobre la vitrina con la cabeza escondida entres sus brazos.

—-¡Ayúdame! por favor ¡vístela! – señalando a Hinata que miraba extrañada el comportamiento del chico.

Después de un rato de obligarla a escucharle y explicarle como habían sido las cosas la chica termino carcajeándose del chico sin ningún remordimiento.

—-Cielos Naruto tu sí que sabes hacer las cosas, pero en serio esta chica es como dices, Sakura estaba sumamente molesta anoche y sobrevivió después de que le dijo hechicera, no puedo reír mas.

—-Lo se pero ya te explique cómo fueron las cosas—

—-Si tú lo dices, pero solo a ti te pasan estas cosas, y bien zorrita que tienes a tu favor—

—-Hinata no es zorrita si lo fuera seria esposa del señor Kyubi, solo soy una diosa expulsada… —- defendiéndose sin comprender muy bien lo que ocurría

Ino le miraba curiosa de aquella chica que no pudo evitar reír de aquello

—-Cielos así que una diosa desterrada pues ya somos dos, así como vez a esta belleza de mujer también esta confinada a este negocio —– a modo de burla por la insistencia de la chica.

Hinata abrió los ojos y tomo las manos de la chica mirándola con fuerza y determinación.

—-También estas aquí castigada, pobre debes haber sufrido mucho, tu debes ser la diosa del amor y la belleza y aun estas en todo tu esplendor que grande y hermosa eres. —

Naruto vio problemas Ino tenia temperamento parecido al de Sakura aunque un poco menos explosivo, solo esperaba el momento en que la chica le fuera a soltar algún golpe pero la rubia permanecía inmóvil observando a la chica.

— ¿D…de verdad crees que soy hermosa?—

—-Por supuesto eres una hermosa diosa y estoy feliz de conocerte —– sonriéndole aun sin soltar sus manos

—-¡Que linda! –– terminando por abrazar a la chica que solo se dejaba zarandear por la rubia que hacia tanto escándalo

Naruto solo veía con miedo aquello de verdad que Ino era tan voluble y vanidosa que se le hacia increíble que estuviera haciendo aquello.

—-Ino… ¿entonces podrías ayudarme? —–

—-Naruto cielos como puedes tener vestida a una chica de esta forma, cielos eres incorregible —– bastante molesta la rubia sin soltar a la chica.

— ¿Eh?… ¿entonces me puedes ayudar?

—-Bien te daré crédito solo por esta ocasión y para que veas que esta diosa es muy generosa hará algo con tu problema con tu hechicera —– esto último más a broma

—-Ino deja de bromear de ese modo quieres—

—-Bien déjamelo todo a mí y para que no estorbes regresa en unas dos horas—

—-Perfecto te lo encargo mucho Ino — saliendo a toda prisa sin darle tiempo a ninguna de decir algo

—-Naruto-Sama me ha dejado—

—-No te preocupes lo veras mas al rato lo que debemos hacer ahora es arreglarte para que te vea bonita, vaya tu cabello es tan largo y hermoso —– desamarrando los bordes que el chico había hecho —– sabes con todo lo que tienes pagarían muy bien por tu cabello –

— ¿Pagar por qué…?

—-Con él se podrían hacer pelucas, es decir cabello postizo a muchas mujeres les gusta jugar a cambiarse de peinado y de color y una peluca es ideal para ello, con el dinero se puede hacer muchas cosas, comprar lo que quieras, pagar deudas y otras cosas.

— ¿Deudas…dinero…?—

Naruto corría liberado un poco de la chica, tenia que arreglar algunas cosas de su trabajo antes de regresar por Hinata, y una de ellas era ver si había alguna noticia de su desaparición.

Llego pronto a una comisaría en donde una chica de cabellera castaña a media espalda le miraba curiosa al verle llegar corriendo.

—Naruto no pensé que llegaras tan pronto—

—-Lo siento TenTen pero me tienes alguna noticia—

—-Y piensas que en menos de dos horas resuelvo los problemas, si fuera así ya no habrían delitos créeme

—-Si perdón pero no te pediría este favor si no fuera importante—

—-Lo sé y sabes que no es eso, pero la descripción de la chica que me dijiste que investigara estas seguro de todo lo que me dijiste.

—-Si porque hay algún problema—

—-Para empezar los ojos no existe registro hasta ahora de que alguien tenga ese color, aunque no creo que sea algo imposible pero te pido tiempo para investigar mas a fondo tengo algunos contactos y creo que pondré a trabajar en esto a Lee

— ¿Segura?—

—-Claro le dará gusto regresa mañana de su luna de miel así que estará mas que dispuesto y feliz. —

—-Gracias te debo una—

—-Eso no es cierto tu me ayudaste mucho así que es una forma de pagarte por todo—

El sonrío saliendo de nueva cuenta corriendo siendo observado por la chica que le miraba curiosa

-Que se traerá esta vez ese chico-

El celular sonó de imprevisto mirando como tenía poco tiempo para ir a recoger a Hinata antes de que terminara en algún gremio de diosas con la rubia, pero al ver que se trataba de su número se preocupo más

—Ino… ¿paso algo?—

—-Tranquilo no pasa nada…sabes tardare un poco mas con ella así que te veo mejor en tu departamento, bien, verdad, bueno te cuidas chao.

Sin poder responder se pregunto que habría pasado para que aun no estuviera lista, solo era la ropa que podría demorarlas tanto, y recordó como era Hinata así que posiblemente le estuviera causando problemas.

Decidió aprovechar e ir al trabajo para arreglar algunas cosas antes de regresar a casa.

Miro a todos lados antes de entrar a aquel estudio de arte al ver que no había nadie, entro de manera silenciosa pero la voz de alguien le hizo girarse y reír nervioso al ser descubierto.

—-¿Uzumaki de quien te escondes? —

El chico de pálida piel que le miraba y sonreía le daba escalofríos y no era para menos, jamás había conocido a alguien que tuviera las expresiones tan falsas e hiciera comentarios tan fuera de lugar.

Además de su extraño gusto por la moda y del arte, pero así era su jefe

—-Hola Sai—

—-¿Que tal tu emergencia Uzumaki?—

- (Porque me sonríe así prefería que mejor se enojara) -ah aun la estoy resolviendo pero quería hablar de un asunto—

—-Si es por dinero no habrá hasta terminar el proyecto—

—-Pero Sai debo pagar la renta atrasada—

—-No puedo sabes que si no terminamos a tiempo no habrá paga—

—-Pero…—-ya rendido al ver que seria inútil el seguir insistiendo

—-Para terminarlo nos falta una modelo la otra chica enfermo y no encontramos sustituto y tú como ayudante deberías estar buscando—

—-Modelo… ¿qué tipo de chica buscas?—

—-Bueno una belleza rara, algo que no sea común—

—-Rara…oye Sai si consigo la chica podrías pensar mejor lo del dinero—

—-Si la chica lo vale considéralo—

—-Creo que tengo la chica perfecta estoy casi seguro que te gustara, y por lo rara todo de ella lo es—

—-¿Un fenómeno?—

—-¡No!…creo… pero es bonita y rara así que no veo por que no utilizarla en la campaña.

—-Esta bien, pero si no me gusta utilizare la tortura contigo—

—-¡Que! —- recordando la última vez que aplico uno de sus sistemas leídos en uno de sus tantos libros

El chico seguía con la expresión tan tranquila, disfruta del sufrimiento del rubio, no sabía por que pero así era.

Era ya tarde cuando regreso a su departamento arrastrándose y muerto de hambre, solo esperaba que la chica no estuviera tan enérgica con algún nuevo descubrimiento.

—-Naruto ya regresaste —–la voz de la misma mujer de la mañana le hizo girar para verla con temor

—-Kurenai…si aguántame al fin de mes por favor—

— ¿-De que hablas? tus amigas ya pagaron lo atrasado e incluso dos meses de adelanto—

—-Mis amigas… ¿de que hablas?—

—-Están en tu departamento — cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa muy picara, el no entendía que había ocurrido así que se apresuro a entrar y ver de que se trataba.

—-Naruto-Sama tardo mucho —– la chica corría a su encuentro feliz de verlo, el la miro asombrado de ver el cambio en ella.

Una blusa de color azul claro con unos jeans a medio tobillo de color blanco, su cuerpo se ceñía perfectamente marcando su silueta tan bien que no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver que con aquella ropa tan sencilla le estaba provocando mas que verla desnuda.

El cabello lo tenía recogido con una cinta y ahora lo llevaba a media espalda.

— ¿-Tu cabello que le paso?—

—-Le gusta Naruto-Sama…lo cortaron y conseguí dinero — decía orgullosa de su proeza—

—-Vamos Naruto con lo que le dieron por el pagamos lo que debías de la renta y pagamos mas, así no te la veras tan negras y alcanzo para pagar lo que le di de ropa y para llenar tu despensa de tu estúpido ramen —– Ino sentada comiendo una ensalada mirando como la chica seguía colgada y el parecía absorto en ella.

—-Ino…pero…—

—-Deja de quejarte es su cabello y ella puede hacer lo que quiera con el, quiso ayudarte a mi no me digas nada—

El no sabia que decir no quería pensar que la chica se había deshecho de esa larga cabellera solo para pagar sus problemas, pero la sonrisa que traía le impedía sacar alguna palabra solo siendo jalado por ella hasta la cocina en donde ella señalaba la pequeña repisa en donde sus ojos se abrieron tanto sin creer lo que veía.

—-Mire Naruto-Sama ahora podremos comer cuando queramos ramen —

Era un sueño hecho realidad jamás había tenido su despensa llena, y ahora tenia de tantos sabores que desconocía algunos y sus ojos se abrieron mas al ver uno en especial

—-No puede ser…esta es una edición especial…es cara…—

—-No se como lo hiciste pero ella solo piensa en tu estúpido ramen y en cuanto lo vio quiso traer todo lo que le fuera posible —– mirando la expresión del chico que estaba absorto en el paquete que parecía darle un ataque.

—-¡Bien vamos a comer! —– feliz fue a calentar el agua y le indicaba a Hinata que sacara mas paquetes

Cielos si engordan no me echen la culpa yo prefiero mantener la figura — regresando a la sala dejando a aquellos dos felices con su alacena.

Al terminar de cenar Naruto estaba más que feliz y lleno ante la mirada burlona de Ino que no perdía detalle de aquello

—-Por cierto hable con Sakura y conseguí que quiera verte mañana—

— ¿De verdad?, cielos Ino ya empiezo a creer que eres la diosa del amor—

—-Claro ya te habías tardado en darte cuenta — haciendo su cabello hacia atrás de manera sensual —– ten, este es el lugar en donde te esperara mañana esta todo escrito aquí así que no lo arruines.

Pasándole un pequeño papel Hinata que estaba sentada al otro lado de el se abalanzo sobre Naruto para evitar que el tomara la hoja

— ¡No! Naruto-Sama no debe ver a la Hechicera, ella lo trata mal —– haciendo malabares sobre el chico mientras Ino jugaba con el papel y disfrutaba de ver como trataba de quitárselo.

No sabia si debía estar feliz o no de nuevo tenia los pechos de la chica sobre su rostro y esta vez si llevaba puesta ropa interior, pero por que entonces las cosas parecían ponerse peor para el.

Rendido cayo nuevamente de una hemorragia, el resto de la noche la paso en el hospital con una transfusión de sangre, Hinata se quedo con el sin que pudieran sacarla del lugar, Ino se fue muy divertida de lo que había logrado.

**Espero que les haya gustado y ahora si nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**PD. Una peluca de cabello natural es muy cara y mas cuando el cabello es muy cuidado y tiene un color natural poco común, así que el de Hinata se lo pagaron muy bien y con Ino cuidándola ya sabrán. **

**Próximo Capitulo: Un mensajero y noticias**


	4. Un mensajero y noticias

**Un mensajero y noticias**

Abrió sus ojos con dificulta la verdad el haber estado toda la noche en el hospital le había dejado bastante relajado, miro que Hinata estaba dormida sobre sus piernas y solo suspiro resignado.

—Parece que me costara trabajo regresarte no es cierto — mientras alejaba algunos cabellos de su rostro, miro que aun era temprano lo que le daba tiempo de ir al departamento tomar un baño y poder ir al trabajo.

Se apresuro a vestirse antes de que la chica en alguna de sus locas ideas quisiera hacerlo ella misma, así que la tomo y regreso a casa cargándola mientras seguía profundamente dormida.

El trayecto fue mas agradable y es que la chica sin moverse tanto como acostumbraba no le era del cierto odiosa, sin que el lo hubiera deseado ella había traído desorden y un nuevo orden para su estilo de vida algo convencional.

Ella había pagado parte de la renta por lo cual tenía derecho a quedarse y por primera vez aquello no le molesto, había olvidado lo que era vivir acompañado, el que te recibieran efusivamente, el comer acompañado.

Kurenai salio al escuchar de su llegada preocupada por verlo salir a emergencias muy entrada la noche, pero al ver que cargaba a la chica solo sonrío pícaramente cerrando la puerta de su departamento.

Dejo a la chica dormir un poco más y se dispuso a tomar rápidamente un baño, después a desayunar un delicioso plato de ramen e iría al trabajo, con suerte Sai dejaría a Hinata como modelo para la campaña.

El agua caliente se sentía tan bien que solo alcanzo a sacar un profundo respiro, se sentía tan relajado y el suave regazo sobre su espalda estaba ayudándole mucho.

Abrió de golpe los ojos entrándole agua por lo que se tallo con fuerza, volteo hacia atrás solo para cerciorarse de lo que ya era algo confirmado.

—-Naruto Sama ¿está mejor? —– decía la desnuda chica que sostenía la esponja enjabonada

— ¿Por qué…en qué momento…?

—No le entiendo… ¿tiene frío? será mejor que regrese al agua caliente o pescara otro resfriado Naruto– Sama—

Bajo la cabeza resignado, esa chica era impredecible para el, pero un pensamiento le hizo levantar el rostro, esta vez el era el desnudo.

—-Date vuelta que haces mirándome o ¿es que no tienes vergüenza…?—

—-¿Vergüenza, que es eso…?—

—-Como que…formándosele una venita en la frente esta chica si que le estaba sacando de sus casillas — dime tus baños los tomabas con alguien más—

—-Bueno un dios no tiene por que mover un dedo, hay quienes hacen todo por ti y tenia muchas doncellas y serafines que me vestían y bañaban—

—-Doncellas…serafines — el solo se agarraba la cabeza con intención de arrancarse los cabellos, no entendía por que seguía insistiendo con lo de diosa, era tanto que su mente comenzaba a creerlo, pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sintió un toque que le hizo estremecer enormemente.

—-Naruto-Sama…esto que tiene aquí…para que sirve — tocando esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza su sensible parte—

— ¡Ahhhh!…no toques eso — moviéndose hacia otro lado de la bañera dándole la espalda

—Pero mire se mueve…y se levanta no lo ve, ¿cómo puede hacer eso dígame Naruto-Sama? — tratando de que el volviera a verle pero se había puesto duro como una roca encogido sin el menor indicio de querer verla.

Suspiro resignada y tomo la esponja enjabonándola de nuevo

— ¿Naruto-Sama…por qué no me explica? — comenzando a tallar la espalda del chico sintiendo una extraña curiosidad

—Hinata… ¿Sabes la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer?—

—No lo sé…solo soy una diosa. —

—-Diablos, supongo que tendré que… ¿oye que estás haciendo?—

—Tallando su espalda—

—Sí pero… ¿por qué de ese modo?—

—-¿De qué modo?, no le entiendo solo tallo su espalda, sabe tiene una bonita espalda me gusta mucho, por eso puede cargar a Hinata tan fácilmente es la primera vez que veo una…—

—No te entretengas con ella—

—Pero es linda—

Suspiro de nueva cuenta al menos se había olvidado de su parte sensible y el que tallaran su espalda no era tan malo, de hecho era muy agradable esa sensación recordándole un tiempo cuando sus padres aun vivían y tenían esa clase de baños todo el tiempo, pero después de ello su vida la paso con su padrino del cual no estaba muy contento por lo que en cuanto pudo le dejo.

—Naruto–Sama… ¿por qué junta las cejas así, está molesto? — recargándose por completo sobre la espalda del rubio que sentía los suaves pechos y sus uñas arañaban las paredes levantándose rápidamente, cerro la llave y salio corriendo en busca de una toalla.

Ella le miro, no entendía muchas cosas que el Sr. Kyubi a veces hacia, por que a veces parecía como si ella le molestara de algún modo.

—-Hinata vístete vamos a salir—

Asintió mientras salía corriendo, a que lugar interesante le llevaría esta vez, aquello le emocionaba tanto que a veces se desconocía, una diosa siempre debe tener compostura pero desde que le conoció todo lo que siempre se le decía lo había olvidado y solo seguía sus propios instintos.

Naruto agradecía a Ino por haberle enseñado a Hinata a vestirse, al menos ahora no sufría tanto al tener que vestirla, sobre todo con la ropa interior.

La miro antes de salir para ver que todo estuviera en orden, una blusa que resaltaba su pecho, la cintura ceñida y una falda larga acompañada de unas cómodas sandalias.

Solo pensó en que esa Ino solo había puesto blusas que resaltaban demasiado la figura de la chica, pero suponía que toda chica solo quiere lucir bonita y seductora. Pero no quería que ella luciera más de lo que ya estaba.

Salio con la chica que parecía ya no asustarse con el elevador, el que ella no se le colgara tanto ahora le parecía extraño y solo siguió en dirección al trabajo, por las prisas ninguno pudo desayunar.

Sai miraba a la chica con seriedad, los ojos de ella de inmediato le llamaron la atención y parecía que el a ella también pues no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— ¿Dime alguna vez has trabajado en esto? — ella meneo la cabeza negando sin quitar la vista de el pálido chico quien seguía dando vueltas examinándola con más detalle —si creo que nos servirá

— ¿En serio Sai? —decía muy emocionado el rubio por a respuesta.

—Si llévala con Temari y que le ayude a cambiarse si nos damos prisa podremos terminarlo para la fecha de entrega.

—Bien vamos Hinata—

—Si Naruto –Sama…pero el duendecito es gracioso ¿está bien que haga lo que él dice?—

—Si es mi jefe y el que paga…un momento ¿le dijiste duendecito? —al escuchar cómo le decía la chica a su jefe.

—Es porque lo parece, entonces es su jefe…pero es un duendecillo usted es más fuerte—

—No se trata de fuerza, el tiene el talento y gana mas, escucha has todo lo que te dice y seguramente tendremos dinero si es así te llevare a un lugar donde hacen ramen—

—Un lugar donde hacen ramen…—

—Si es diferente al instantáneo que tenemos en casa, así que promete que te portaras bien me entiendes—

—Si…Hinata hará todo lo que el duendecillo le ordene—

—Solo no te desnudes me entiendes—

— ¿Por qué…?—

—Solo hazlo es una orden — Hinata asintió de nuevo preguntándose del por que, mientras el le dejaba con una chica rubia mientras el se despedía.

—Tú eres amiga del duendecito… ¿quién eres? — Hinata ahora miraba a la rubia con curiosidad.

La chica le miro levantando una ceja pensando—las modelos en verdad son raras —

Naruto se apresuro con el papeleo que tenia atrasado, si el dejar aquello por unas horas se volvía un verdadero horror el haberlo dejado por dos días era mucho peor.

Aprovecharía que Hinata estaría un buen rato con el raro de Sai, así tendría oportunidad de ver a Sakura sin que la chica interviniera y pudiera aclarar las cosas con la pelirosa.

Corrió rápidamente para aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que tenía y curiosamente llego antes que la chica, espero un poco en lo que tomaba un respiro, esta vez no habría nada que le impidiera estar con su adorada Sakura.

Así se le fueron varios minutos pero la chica no llegaba, esto comenzaba a ser molesto ya que no era muy bueno para quedarse quieto pero como siempre era el quien llegaba tarde no podía quejarse.

Marco rápidamente a Ino, tal vez se haya confundido y en verdad si llego tarde.

—Oye Ino, estoy en el sitio que me dijiste pero no aparece Sakura ¿estás segura de que no hay ningún error?—

—No, eso fue lo que me dijo, que raro ¿quieres que le marque?—

—No esperare un poco, no me queda mucho crédito y debo regresar al trabajo, bueno gracias — colgando el celular.

Miro su reloj y el tiempo se le acababa tenia que regresar y un escalofrío paso por su espalda, recordó de que trataba el proyecto, una mezcla entre fotografías e imágenes que hablaran de lo viejo con lo nuevo, por el aniversario que se acercaba a la ciudad quien cumpliría doscientos años habían pedido a Sai que hiciera algo para celebrar y que fuera el icono de la publicidad con la que se bombardearía a la gente.

—No…no será capaz… —Salió corriendo olvidándose de la cita, mientras una chica llegaba buscando con la mirada para no encontrar a nadie soltando un gran suspiro.

—Cielos yo apurándome en llegar y este idiota ni siquiera llego — bastante molesta saco su celular que sonaba mirando con mas enojo el numero proveniente. — Ino cerda… ¿qué quieres….que cosa…?—

Naruto corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la cabina donde debía estar Hinata, todos voltearon al ver como la puerta se abría de golpe.

—Te he dicho que no abras de ese modo —el pelinegro sin inmutarse seguía en su trabajo regañando a Naruto.

—Lo siento Sai… ¿y Hinata…?—

—Naruto-Sama, aquí esta estoy — mirando a la chica que solo traía una manta que le cubría mientras Temari le arreglaba el cabello

— ¡Te dije que no te desnudaras! — fue el grito que dejo escapar

—Pero no estoy desnuda, mire tengo esto — señalando la manta que le envolvía, el rubio volteo hacia Sai quien sonreía divertido

—No está desnuda tiene la manta — el resto de los fotógrafos y técnicos con una ligera hemorragia de nariz levantaron el dedo respaldando lo dicho por Sai.

—Bien Hinata lo has hecho muy bien, y hemos avanzado más que con ninguna, terminaremos esta toma, así que solo debes hacer lo siguiente—

—Bien Sr. Duendecito — Sai parecía haberse acostumbrado a ese sobrenombre ya que solo lo llamaba de ese modo

—Miras hacia esta dirección y como si persiguieras algo te mueves olvidándote de lo demás, ¿entendiste?—

—Si Sr. Duendecito —muy emocionada por ese extraño trabajo

Naruto veía aquello con un fuerte tic que parecía ir creciendo, las luces bajaron de tono y Sai ordeno que se reanudara la sección.

Hinata alzo la vista mientras sus plateados ojos se abrían de sorpresa, el rubio pareció entender el por que, algo brincaba de un lado a otro saliendo del cuarto, Hinata salio corriendo tras de aquello sosteniendo a duras penas la manta, el rubio la siguió el resto quedo sin entender que había pasado.

—Vaya…que profesional de verdad parece que persigue algo — decía muy sonriente el pálido chico el resto solo sentían como una gotita se formaba tras sus nucas.

—Hinata espera ¿a dónde crees que vas?—

—Está escapando—

— ¿Quien escapa? no puedes andar así por las calles—

—Pero el…—

Llego hasta un parque donde el rubio logro atraparla pero ahora podía ver con claridad lo que Hinata perseguía con desesperación, un extraño ser de apariencia redondita y orejas largas, en su espalda tenia unas pequeñas alas y en una mano, si dijera que tuviera manos, llevaba una flor blanca.

— ¡Usagi-Chan!—

— ¿Usagi…Chan…Hinata conoces a eso…?

—Si es un mensajero de los dioses — sumamente emocionada —– debe traer un mensaje para mi ¿no es cierto?—

La pequeña criatura hacia señas con la cabeza y Naruto solo miraba con un fuerte tic en el ojo sin creer que aquel ser fuera de verdad.

Extendió la flor para que la chica la tomara mientras comenzaba a saltar de un lado a otro incluyendo la cabeza del rubio que solo se quejaba de poder sentir las " patas " de aquel extraño ser.

Hinata al tomar aquella blanca flor esta se deshizo en miles de pétalos que se alzaban con el viento

—No puede ser…si esto no es una ilusión…si estoy despierto…entonces…entonces…ella de verdad es una diosa — se decía mientras se dejaba caer por completo al suelo aun sin creerlo.

La curiosa criatura parecía encantada con el rubio mientras seguía bailando por el aire y regresando a brincar sobre los rubios cabellos de chico.

—Esto es terrible — la chica soltaba unos débiles sollozos.

— ¿Qué cosa, que te dicen? – sintiéndose raro de que una flor pudiera decir algo

— ¿Dicen que me perdonaran?

—Y eso es bueno… ¿cierto?—

—Sí pero dicen que para hacerlo debo hacer cien acciones buenas…y no sé cómo hacerlas—

—Acciones buenas…bueno son muchas pero si lo vez desde otro punto de vista es mas fácil…o eso creo —– recordando a Hinata y lo pensó mejor tal vez no seria tan fácil.

— ¿De verdad lo cree Naruto –Sam?—abalanzándose sobre el dejando caer la manta, sin tiempo a reaccionar ahora tenia a la chica sobre el, sobre la cabeza de esta la curiosa criatura que le miraba bastante divertida a pesar de aquellos pequeños ojos color rojo.

— ¡Pervertidos hagan esas cosas en su casa! — fue el grito de una mujer que pasaba muy molesta,

Naruto se percato de que en ningún momento ella pudo ver al ser que tenia sobre Hinata, el se había vuelto loco o por que estonces el si podía verlo, pero de nuevo olvido sus pensamientos ya que la chica de nuevo se movía sin control sobre el pegándose mas tratando de ver que le pasaba.

—Hinata…deja de moverte así quieres…. —

—Pero Naruto-Sama…— haciendo un puchero bastante gracioso –

La levanto antes de que alguien mas llegara y esa noche el terminara en alguna fría celda de la prisión, anudo la manta y le puso su chamarra para evitar algún accidente, la criatura dio brincos y se alzo con el viento desapareciendo en la lejanía y a el sumido en muchos dilemas.

Regreso pronto al departamento arrastrando su pesado cuerpo ni siquiera pudo volver por la ropa de la chica, no sabia que debía hacer, ahora que descubría que en verdad Hinata era una diosa y que habría manera de regresarla a su hogar.

Intento que ella le dijera que había hecho para que se molestaran tanto con ella y la dejaran abandonada, pero ella negaba con la cabeza diciendo que no lo recordaba, al parecer le habían borrado la memoria con lo referente a su castigo.

Kurenai miro como llegaban aquellos dos y prefirió mejor regresar adentro y no preguntar nada.

Al llegar tres personas estaban en su departamento, las miradas lo decían todo y solo trago saliva por que no podía terminar un día como era debido.

Sai estaba sentado disfrutando de un café

Ino parecía prestarle algo de atención mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

Sakura sentada muy molesta por lo tarde que llegaba el rubio, pero mas que nada por la forma en que vestía la chica tras de el.

—Cielos Naruto ¿es que acaso solo quieres tener desnuda a esa…?—la pelirosa parándose de golpe dirigiéndose al rubio quien temblaba de miedo al ver lo rápido que se había movido.

—Sakura-Chan…no—

—Deja de Molestar a Naruto-Sama— poniéndose en frente del rubio señalando a la pelirosa que se veía a leguas sus deseos de estrangular a la chica.

—Vaya pelea de gatas— decía el pálido chico divertido por aquella extraña pelea.

Sakura tomo un brazo del rubio acercándolo hacia ella — Naruto se que llegue tarde pero creo que podemos hacer algo, pero quiero que esta salga de aquí.

Hinata tomo el otro brazo jalándolo tratando de quitárselo a la pelirosa —Naruto–Sama no deje que la hechicera aleje a Hinata de usted, es mala—

— ¡Como que mala yo no soy la que esta desnuda!—

—Hinata no esta desnuda… — bajando la mirada y ver que la manta estaba a pocos centímetros de ella—… no esta desnuda aun lleva la ropa de Naruto —Sama sin darle importancia al asunto.

Ino no paraba de reír por la situación, la verdad disfrutaba demasiado el ver sufrir al rubio

Sai miraba a la rubia que también disfrutaba de aquella tortura sonriendo para si.

Naruto sentía cada jaloneo sin saber que decir o hacer, tenia los roces de cada chica y aunque eran en diferentes tamaños le tenían muy sensible por lo cual termino por correr al baño y no salir por el resto de la noche, total ya tenia sus cosas para dormir en aquel sitio.

Hinata y Sakura se quedaron sin entender que había pasado y solo sus miradas de odio se dejaron ver, la lucha por el chico apenas comenzaba.

**Espero que les haya gustado y ahora si nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Usagi-Chan no me corresponde, es del grupo Clamp y siempre lo usan como mensajero es lindo, así que estará en esta historia dando brincos de gusto de vez en cuanto.**

**La imagen es sencilla pero así es el estilo de dibujo de estas chicas.**

**El link lo tengo en mi perfil al igual que otras imágenes de otras historias que tengo.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Buenas Acciones**


	5. Buenas Acciones

**Perdón el retraso sigo sufriendo por las altas temperaturas que no me dejan tranquila…espero que les guste, ya saben que aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios y opiniones, no puedo responder a todos los correos pero créanme que los leo y son mi motivante mas fuerte.**

**Les invito a visitar la historia que esta realizando Hanabi Sarutobi tomando de mi historia Mariposa de Papel, es un tipo de secuela que le permití hacer basándose en esta historia, siendo mas un Gaara—Matsuri, así que si saborean de esta pareja seguramente les gustara.**

**El link lo he puesto en mi perfil para que puedan acceder al sitio, así como la imagen de Usagi-Chan y para este capitulo me he propuesto que sea al rew 140, llegare ustedes díganme si lo merezco.**

**El premio ya saben, una historia, capitulo, no se lo que deseen, si es revelar algún final lo hare bajo la condición de no poder divulgarlo, así que el que llegue a ese rew podrá pedir lo que desee, y yo lo cumpliré.**

**Ahora si espero que les guste.**

**Buenas Acciones**

El dormir encogido en la tina no era muy placentero, el cuello torcido y el frió del sitio no eran agradables, pero el ver como Sakura y Hinata jalaban de el como si se tratara de un trapo a punto de romperse le hizo correr sin importar que.

Esta ves no dejaría que Hinata tomara ningún baño con el, así que antes de que ella despertara lo haría por si mismo, era agradable pero también era humano…y el saber que ella era una diosa le tenia perplejo.

Esto ultimo aun le parecía una broma, la cual no le hacia mucha gracia pero eso explicaba sus modos de hacer las cosas, pero tenia cada vez mas y mas preguntas.

Por que la habían mandado a este mundo, que cosa pudo ser tan grave para que ella estuviera aquí, y es que con ver a la chica alguien de mal corazón no dudaría en hacer cualquier perversión con ella.

Sonrío algo divertido de ver el lugar en donde se colocaba, al menos era un pervertido pero de buen corazón.

Habría que darse prisa no sabia como seria aquel día por lo que deseaba desayunar ya que su estomago clamaba por ello, no después de haber pasado todo un día sin comer.

Se miro y antes de abrir la puerta respiro profundo no sabia que le deparaba el destino a partir de que saliera del baño, la miro y no pudo evitar agacharse hasta ella, de nuevo se había dormido sobre el suelo sosteniendo entre las piernas la almohada.

Ahora usaba su playera de pijama aun cuando Ino le había traído unos mas apropiados para ella, pero se negaba a hacerlo, adoraba su enorme playera y no había manera de quitársela.

Trago saliva al bajar su vista mas allá de su cintura, la ropa interior de color lila y aquellas grandes piernas bien formadas le estaban haciendo sudar, por que vestida le provocaba mas que desnuda.

No quería tomar un baño frío se toco el rostro con fuerza mientras escuchaba el susurro de la chica que venia acompañado de algunas lagrimas.

—Naruto…Sama —

Parecía que ella sufría a causa suya, no le gustaba, nunca le gusto que alguien tuviera que sufrir, el siempre fue de la idea que prefería el sufrir a que otro lo hiciera, pero ahora que sabia que ella no era una humana, el tiempo que tenían juntos seria algo que no duraría mucho.

No pudo evitar apretar los dientes y los puños, no debía encariñarse mas de lo que ya estaba, ella volvería en cuestión de tiempo a donde pertenecía y el a su vida de siempre, si lo veía de buen modo el que Sakura ahora le buscara era buen indicio y seguramente con ella podría tener una linda familia.

Era claro aquello así que la cargo a la cama y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, habría que salir a trabajar y comenzar con aquello para que ella regresara al lugar que perteneciera.

Hinata miro de reojo todo el camino al rubio que parecía en esa ocasión tan lejano a ella, cuando despertó el desayuno ya estaba servido y no pudo tallar la espalda de su adorado Kyubi.

Pensaba que estaba molesto por algo pero no entendía muy bien por que, suponía que era por Sakura la Hechicera que había estado en la noche y provocado que se encerrara en el baño, pero por que le tenia miedo a la chica, acaso era tan poderosa que incluso el temía enfrentarla.

Así que se propuso que defendería con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto – Sama para que este volviera a sonreír como siempre.

Al llegar al estudio todo mundo saludaba muy feliz a Hinata que les sonreía y respondía el saludo, el rubio miraba a todos los depravados que no podían ocultar sus intenciones, pero la chica parecía que no lo entendía pues les animaba mucho más.

—Llegas tarde Kyubi—

—Sai…— con algo de temor por ver la pálida cara de su jefe que le sonreía —– solo fueron cinco minutos

—Buenos días Sr. Duendecito —– le sonreía la chica al verlo y este a ella el rubio les miraba y solo sentía que un aura negra le cubría.

—-Bien a trabajar Hinata hoy haremos algo diferente—

—Oye ¿qué quieres decir con diferente? —– muy molesto por alguna idea loca del pálido chico

—Se refiere a mi idiota —– saliendo Ino de una de las oficinas

—A la diosa Ino está aquí —– muy contenta Hinata corría hasta la chica quien la estrujaba al verla sin poder evitarlo, Naruto les miraba con una gotita dejando caer sus brazos hacia el frente.

—Sai dime que no es lo que estoy pensando—

El chico solo sonrío mientras se dirigía al estudio e indicaba a las chicas que le siguieran, acto seguido todos los fotógrafos y demás equipos no tardaron en seguirle cerrando la puerta dejando al rubio con una mirada de querer matar a todos.

Soltó un gran suspiro y decidió terminar todo el trabajo y pensar después en como sacar a Hinata y alejarla del loco de Sai, por primera vez pudo terminarlo por completo antes de tiempo tal vez era por que deseaba salir de su trabajo y empezar algunas cosas.

La voz de alguien le hizo voltear y sorprenderse por la visita

—Sakura-Chan… ¿qué haces aquí?—

Ella soltó un quejido muy molesta —– cielos Naruto como preguntas eso, después de tu escapada de anoche—–

—Ah…bueno…—

Le miro aun mas enojada al ver como se ponía pero después de un largo conteo mental logro calmar su enojo, así que decidió que lo mejor era ir al grano

—Naruto dime de una vez que hay entre tu y esa…chica, aun me cuesta trabajo no creer que se haya aprovechado de ti por la situación en la que viven—

—Sakura-Chan, créeme no hay…nada…que ocultar —– mirando la cabeza de la chica en la cual se encontraba Usagi-Chan jugando divertido con el cabello de la chica.

— ¿Que dices Naruto?…te noto raro —– volteando a ver detrás de ella sin encontrar a nadie — ¿qué tratas de decir?—

—Ah, bueno Sakura-Chan es verdad todo lo que te he dicho solo la estoy ayudando y la renta la ha pagado ella así que no puedo correrla—

— ¿Y desde cuando dejas que alguien te pague las cosas?, hasta donde se las cosas son al revés—

—Bueno… —pero su concentración disminuía cada vez que ese "conejo" que brincaba de un lado a otro y regresaba de nueva cuenta a la cabeza de la chica, hasta que el fuerte golpe de la puerta cerrando se escucho y el estaba solo.

Se dejo caer sobre una silla y miraba con furia a la graciosa criatura

—Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres…?claro que si puedes hablar — esto último mas como sarcasmo, pero Usagi-Chan le ofrecía la flor que llevaba en mano y el rubio le miraba mas extrañado—

—¿Quieres que tome esto?— mirando como asentía con la cabeza y brincaba de un sitio a otro, sin más remedio tomo la flor con algo de miedo sin saber que esperar de aquello, esta se convirtió en un libro en blanco que cayo en las manos del rubio. —– ¿esto qué es?

La criaturita brincaba y le señalaba el libro pero el rubio sencillamente no entendía que trataba de decirle, el libro no tenia nada escrito por mas que le buscaba y una duda comenzó a rondarle y comenzó a contar las hojas hasta llegar a un total de 100 paginas en blanco.

—Oye esto… ¿es para anotar las buenas acciones…?—

Usagi –Chan brinco aun mas de gusto para sorpresa del rubio que no creía haber llegado a un entendimiento con la cosa blanca el solo se dejo caer por completo en una silla al ver el extraño libro en blanco, una gruesa pasta con extraños dibujos en color gris plateado.

—Entonces…cuando esto se llene…ella regresara — con un tono melancólico al imaginarse viviendo de nuevo solo y sin la problemática chica. — pero es necesario…ella no debería estar aquí

Miro al conejo blanco que ahora estaba recargado sobre su cabeza en una posición muy cómoda y una venita comenzaba a asomarse en su frente, pero el ruido de los fotógrafos saliendo le hizo olvidarse de la bola peluda.

Su rostro comenzó a formarse una enorme mueca al ver la cara de satisfacción que tenían todos ellos, cada uno con un tapón en la nariz cubriendo el sangrado que en muchos parecía crecer aun mas, corrió al cuarto y pudo ver la razón de aquello.

Ino posaba con total desinhibición sujetando aun a Hinata contra ella, lo único que las cubría era una manta de color azul cielo que solo se adhería a sus cuerpos bien formados.

El rubio sintió como un ligero rubor corría por sus mejillas y un pequeño sangrado comenzaba a salir de su nariz, Hinata al verlo así corrió a su encuentro dejando a la rubia totalmente desnuda ante los presentes.

Naruto salio de la habitación directo al baño mientras la chica le seguía sumamente preocupada, el agua fría le regresaba su temperatura el sentir el brazo de la chica sobre el suyo y encontrar sus ojos con los de ella sumamente preocupados le tomo por sorpresa.

—Naruto-Sama… ¿sigue herido?—

—Hinata…tu…—pero al ver que la afamada manta había quedado muy atrás le hizo retroceder hasta quedar con pared y dejándose caer sobre el mojado piso.

—Naruto-Sama se siente bien— acercándose hacia donde estaba y colocándose de rodillas apoyándose por sus brazos, el rubio le miraba ruborizado el verla en esa posición era tentador y sublime, se maldecía por tener ese tipo de pensamientos y es que no podía dejar de mirarla…y desearla.

—Naruto-Sama…—

Alzo la vista para quedarse atrapado en los enigmáticos ojos de la chica y se aferro a que no debía dejarse llevar por aquel desbordante sentimiento, aun si ella fuera una simple chica no debía dejarse llevar por el calor del momento, mas que nada su propio calor que le estaba consumiendo.

Se quito la chamarra y se la coloco a la chica levantándola mientras se limpiaba la sangre con la manga de su camisa.

—Bien creo que debemos empezar con las buenas acciones para que puedas regresar pronto a casa—

—Naruto…Sama…—

Sai e Ino miraron como el rubio se alejaba después de recoger la ropa de la chica y esta se vistiera, ambos se quedaron algo consternados por la actitud del chico que se alejaba en silencio.

— ¿Acaso se habrá molestado? —la rubia le miraba con curiosidad al velo tan serio.

—Esto no es divertido…su rostro parece confundido y molesto — un poco triste el pálido chico buscaba algo entre sus cosas.

— ¿Qué haces?—

—Busco en este libro sobre emociones lo que me indique acerca de nuestro Sr. Kyubi—

—Sr. Kyubi, ya le dices como Hinata—

—Si es divertido ver su cara de enojo…trato de poner el mismo tono de Hinata y la expresión que saca vale mucho la pena—

—Vaya…eres perverso — mientras le abrazaba por detrás y miraba de reojo el libro que ojeaba —pero podrías dejarlo para después…

El pálido chico le miro sin cambiar aquella sonrisa que ocultaba la mayoría de sus sentimientos, un artista debía poder controlar cualquier situación que se le presentara sin perder la compostura, pero no contaba con la efusividad de Ino Yanamaka que ahora le apresaba entre sus labios aprovechando que todos se habían ido tras el penoso ataque de hormonas que sufrieron.

Temari al ser la única chica en aquel lugar y estar presenciando todas las escenas como si estuviera pintada, se marcho al tratar de hacer varios ruidos con la garganta para hacer notar su presencia.

—Diablos todos los de este sitio son una bola de pervertidos…será mejor largarme o terminare como ellos. —

El rubio había decidido que los primeros trabajos tendrían que ser algo sencillo para que la chica entendiera lo que hacia, escogió un parque donde transitaba poca gente pero la mayoría gente mayor o niños jugando, el sitio ideal para empezar.

—Bien Hinata lo primero es saber que es una buena acción ¿me entiendes?—

—Si Naruto –Sama — afirmando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho con mucho entusiasmo.

—Ayudar a otros de corazón, hacer algo por que lo deseas sin esperar a recibir algo a cambio…—

— creo entender…seria ¿como Naruto-Sama hizo con Hinata al ayudarla?—

—Si…creo que eso seria un ejemplo…así que empezaremos por algo sencillo mira ten — enseñando el grueso libro—

— ¿Qué es esto?—

—El conejo lo trajo y si le entendí bien con esto se llevara el conteo de las buenas acciones que realices—

—Naruto-Sama es increíble…—apretando el libro con fuerza mientras le sonreía — ¿qué haremos?—

—Bueno será bueno empezar por algo sumamente sencillo…ayudar a alguna ancianita a cruzar la calle

— ¿Y cómo se hace eso…?—

El chico arqueo una ceja al ver la duda que la chica ponía y no tenía más remedio que poner el ejemplo

—Bueno fíjate como lo hago yo y tú tendrás que hacerlo después OK—

Asintió efusivamente y sumamente feliz al poder ver en acción a su querido Kyubi, el rubio miro hacia varias direcciones buscando alguien que pudiera ser de ayuda, encontró a una mujer que parecía tener dificultades con el cruce así que se dirigió hacia ella.

Parecía ser una mujer muy amable, era del tipo de abuelita dulce que todos quisieran tener al ver que el semáforo permitía el paso le ofreció su brazo y le sonrío para que le permitiera ayudarle, ella le miro detenidamente y saco de su bolsa su paraguas con el que empezó a golpearlo sin piedad.

— ¡Abusivo! ¡Ofrecido! ¡Insinuándose a una pobre mujer! — el corría despavorido del ataque de la mujer que parecía tener mejor condición física que el.

Hinata inclino la cabeza llevándose el dedo a los labios aquello no parecía estar saliéndole bien al Sr. Kyubi.

El rubio quedo bastante adolorido y molesto, Hinata de cuclillas le miraba y con una de sus mangas le limpiaba parte de su rostro sucio.

—Pero esto no se quedara así — muy molesto volvió a buscar a alguna viejecita que necesitara de su ayuda y encontró a otra sentada con varias bolsas que se veían muy pesadas, se acerco y de nueva cuenta sonrío para presentarse a ella le miro fijamente y saco de atrás de la banca una escoba con la que empezó a golpearle fuertemente.

Hinata de nueva cuenta le miraba correr perseguido por aquella mujer algo le decía que aquello no debía ser de aquel modo.

Después de varias horas el rubio estaba tirado sobre el césped totalmente agotado, golpeado y desmoralizado, como era posible que existieran ese tipo de mujeres, eran un peligro para la sociedad no deberían permitirles andar con ningún tipo de objeto que fuera peligroso para el mundo.

—Naruto-Sama…—

—No te preocupes ya encontraremos el modo — pero de pronto sintió un aura asesina y levanto el rostro hacia donde la sentía, un gran numero de mujeres venia a toda velocidad y hacían señas a varios policías que aceleraban el paso.

—Ahí esta es el pervertido—

—Si intento robarme, de prisa—

Los gritos de todas se escucharon por todo el lugar persiguiendo sin descanso al rubio que corría como loco evadiendo todo objeto que le era arrojado.

Muy pronto Hinata dejo de ver a aquella multitud quedando totalmente sola y sin entender el por que de aquellas reacciones, espero un rato pero parecía que tardaría bastante.

El sonido de varios sollozos le hizo levantarse para ver de donde provenía hasta llegar a un grupo de varios niños alrededor de un árbol.

— ¿Por que lloran? — mientras veía como señalaban con el dedo hacia la parte más alta del árbol, un pequeño gato lloraba aferrado sin hacer ningún movimiento más que maullar con fuerza.

—One-Chan…no podemos bajarlo…un perro lo asusto—

—Intentamos trepar pero somos muy pequeños—

—Pobre Neko…no parece estar pasándolo muy bien…no se preocupen Hinata bajara al pequeño Neko— decidida a no abandonar al pobre animal, los niños dejaron de llorar al ver que con dificulta la chica trepaba por el árbol.

—Cuidado One-Chan…—

Jamás pensó que subir a un árbol fuera tan difícil, sentía como los rasguños de la corteza y las ramas le daban con todo, subió tan alto como pudo hasta llegar lo mas cerca del pequeño gato.

—Vamos pequeño Neko…te ayudare a bajar— el animal le miraba con miedo y seguía soltando chillidos ante el temor que tenia — vamos…no te hare daño— sonriéndole acercando su mano lo mas que podía, el animal se movió poco a poco en dirección de la chica que pudo tomarlo para acercarlo hacia ella.

Pero su pie resbalo al dar un mal paso y al no tener algo que le sostuviera cayo de espalda, lo único que pudo hacer es apretar al pobre gatito contra su pecho para tratar de protegerlo, cerro con fuerza sus ojos tratando de soportar la caída.

Los gritos de los niños dejaron de escucharse y abrió pesadamente sus ojos al ver que se encontraba totalmente bien, era rodeada por el grupo de niños que le miraban asustados y volteo la cabeza al ver sobre lo que había amortiguado su caída.

—Naruto-Sama — el rubio estaba bajo ella con profundo dolor mientras se volteaba por completo para ver su estado muy preocupada de ello, uno de los niños tomo el gatito y miraban curiosos la extraña posición que tenían.

Naruto acostado solo sentía como su cuerpo adolorido era suavemente masajeado desde su pecho hasta bajar por el estomago, la sensación de algo sobre su masculinidad le hizo pensar que algo le presionaba pero no le era desagradable, abrió los ojos poco a poco para ver a la chica sobre de el de una forma bastante comprometedora.

—Hi...nata… ¿qué haces?—

—Ah…Naruto-Sama…está volviendo en sí, pensé que si presionaba su cuerpo de este modo usted recobraría la conciencia — volviendo a frotar su cuerpo y brincando de felicidad por su logro

—No…no lo hagas…tratando de contener su gran excitación que comenzaba a crecer cada vez más ante el contacto del cuerpo de la chica.

Ella le miraba preocupada de haberlo lastimado al ver su rostro sudado y con semblante de que estaba sufriendo, los niños de igual forma le veían curiosos por no entender que pasaba, pero de nuevo los gritos de las mujeres con sombrillas y escobas les hizo voltear y el rubio antes de que ocurriera una desgracia tomo a la chica y comenzó la retirada.

Los niños solo miraron como se perdían a lo lejos dejando un libro en el suelo, al alzar la vista un pequeño conejo bailaba dejando a los niños sorprendidos.

— ¡Qué lindo!—

—Pero a One-Chan se le cayo el libro hay que devolverlo—

—Pero no sabemos donde vive—

—El conejito parece que si lo sabe—

Usagi-Chan bailaba divertido sobre las cabezas de los niños que disfrutaban del contacto mientras seguían al misterioso animalito para devolverle el libro a la chica.

Naruto llego sumamente cansado al departamento el hacer buenas acciones se estaba volviendo algo muy peligroso y no tenia la certeza de poder sobrevivir.

— ¡Naruto-Sama! tomemos un baño eso lo tranquilizara — arrojándose la chica para quitarle la ropa ante los gritos de angustia que el rubio emitía.

Afuera Kurenai que entraba a su departamento al escuchar semejantes gritos solo se ruborizo por lo enérgico que eran los jóvenes de ahora.

—Bueno creo que le daré este pastel mañana hoy no es un buen momento—

En la primera página del libro aparecían extraños caracteres que tomaban color, no seria hasta más adelante que se darían cuenta de que aquel rescate había sido la primera buena acción.

Pero ahora Naruto sigue tratando de evitar el baño de la chica…

**La historia la tome del Dorama Chino del mismo nombre, este ocurre en la época antigua de su cultura, y de igual forma la diosa tiene que realizar varias acciones para volver al cielo.**

**Para empezar no he podido verla solo la encontré en chino y sin subtítulos, me base en la reseña para trabajar la historia.**

**Usagi-Chan lo tome del manga Wish de clamp donde me encanto desde que lo vi, mencionaba a Kobato y es curioso que tenga mucha similitud no la he visto completa ya que prefiero leer el manga antes que el anime, pero puedo decir que las similitudes es coincidencia que no había notado.**

**Kobato tiene que curar corazones heridos y como regla no debe enamorarse de la persona que cura, yo tome la referencia de las buenas acciones y que estas quedaran escritas en un libro.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias espero no arruinar la historia y que siga siendo de su agrado.**

**Nos vemos **

**Próximo Capitulo: El Dios Amante de la Guerra**


	6. El Dios Amante de la Guerra

**El Dios Amante de la Guerra**

Hinata corría felizmente por la casa llevaba viviendo en aquel mundo cerca de dos meses, había aprendido tantas cosas desconocidas para ella y presenciado tantas cosas hermosas y tristes.

El haber conocido a tanta gente tan maravillosa le hacia tan feliz, su libro de buenas acciones llevaba varias paginas que comenzaban a escribirse, y con las cuales también aprendía muchas cosas, y estaba el hecho de saber que ayudaba a mas gente dejándole un sentimiento muy calido dentro de ella.

En la primera acción perdió el libro pero un grupo de niños se lo regreso después de haber conocido a Usagi-Chan el cual parece ajeno a todo problema ya que tendía a pasar más tiempo en el mundo humano que en el de los dioses.

Esa mañana corría por su quinto intento por hacer pastelillos y poder venderlos junto con los niños, hacer ese tipo de tareas le gustaba tanto que se sentía útil y mas cuando su adorado Sr. Kyubi le alababa no sabia explicar el porque pero era feliz.

Las miradas de todos se concentraron en ver este ultimo resultado, el dulce olor les llego produciéndoles varias sensaciones y un valiente mordisco por el líder de los chicos en espera de saber los resultados de este ultimo experimento.

—Bien…Konohamaru-Chan… ¿qué tal quedo esta vez? — sumamente nerviosa la chica esperaba a su opinión

—Mmm…la verdad…muy rico Hinata Onechan ¡esta vez te quedo muy bien!—

—En serio —sumamente feliz de haberlo logrado esta vez

— ¡Sí!— el grito de los dos chicos se escucho mientras comenzaban a brincar de gusto y buscaban las canastas parta comenzar a llevar los pastelillos.

—Hinata Onechan tu espera que llegue el jefe o volverá a molestarse— fue la orden del líder de aquellos niños al recordar la ultima vez que le torturo por haberse llevado a la chica sin avisarle.

– ¿Por que lo dices Konohamaru-Chan…? Naruto-Sama es muy amable–

–Je…si tu lo dices pero es por que tu eres muy linda e incluso el se ve bien a tu lado–

—Que malo Konohamaru, no deberías decirle esas cosas a Neechan — la pequeña compañera del chico le regañaba también molesta.

—Moegui tú también lo defiendes—

—Pero espéranos aquí, así no se molestara además creo que no tardara hoy en llegar del trabajo—

—Está bien…pero en cuanto llegue iré con ustedes —resignada al ver que seria inútil seguir discutiendo con el chico.

—Muy bien Neechan entonces nos vamos tal vez Usagi-Chan se aparezca hoy—

—Ese conejo solo brinca, no se por que te emocionas Moegui — Konohamaru odiaba que le prestara mas atención al conejo que a el mismo

—Pero es lindo—

Hinata miro partir a los niños que discutían de nueva cuenta sobre el curioso conejito, cerro la puerta feliz de haber logrado conseguir cocinar algo y esperaba que Naruto-Sama pudiera probarlo pero el sonido de la puerta le hizo regresar al pensar que los niños habían olvidado algo.

—Olvidaron algo Konohamaru-chan — pero se topo con un enorme hombre de larga cabellera en color blanco que le miraba de manera picara y lo único que pudo hacer fue brincar hacia atrás señalándolo con el dedo muy sorprendida.

— ¡Eres un gigante!—

— ¿Gigante?...ja, ja, ja, ja niña me han dicho de tantas formas pero esta es la primera vez que me dicen gigante ja, ja, ja, ja, pero creo que lo mas acertado seria ermitaño pervertido ja, ja, ja, ja

Hinata le miro cuidadosamente comenzando analizarlo

—Ermitaño…pervertido… ¿entonces es un sabio?—

—Sabio…Mmm, es una forma bonita de decirlo ja, ja, ja, ja niña me has hecho reír mucho oye, ¿no está Naruto?—

—Naruto-Sama está trabajando pero usted ¿por qué lo busca?—

—El es mi ahijado, yo lo cuide desde que murieron sus padres pero dime ¿quién eres tú?—

—Yo soy Hinata, entonces ¿usted es importante para Naruto-Sama?—

— ¿Naruto…Sama?...dime pequeña ¿qué haces aquí?—

—Hinata vive aquí con Naruto-Sama—

—En serio – con una mirada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escucharlo — ya veo y ¿en calidad de que estas…?—

—Hinata no entiende lo que pregunta—

—Oye no me invitas a pasar y creo que te daré unos muy buenos consejos para hacer feliz a Naruto—

—En serio ¡Hinata quiere hacer feliz a Naruto-Sama!—

— ja, ja, ja, ja si ese es el espíritu, mientras platícame más de lo que hacen ustedes—

Naruto subía pesadamente las escaleras el elevador estaba descompuesto y el sumamente agotado, Sai le había hecho trabajar el doble pero al menos con esto ultimo las cosas monetarias no se verían afectadas.

Con el trabajo de Hinata las cosas también habían resultado de maravilla, tanto que los spoilers publicitarios saldrían en pocos días y eso garantizaba los próximos trabajos de la compañía.

Ahora tenia una relación con Sakura y las cosas parecían ir mejor, a pesar de que tenia que tener a las chicas lo mas lejos una de la otra una total misión imposible.

Las acciones buenas de Hinata siempre le dejaban en un total y perfecto estado de cansancio, además de stress la cosa mas sencilla tenía a volverse la más peligrosa, pero el ver como el libro cada vez comenzaba a llenarse con hojas escritas confirmaba que el tiempo que le quedaba en la tierra era cada vez menos.

Se quedo parado a pocos centímetros de la puerta y no pudo evitar sentirse mal

—Se ira dentro de muy poco…en primer lugar ella no pertenece a este mundo al final será lo mejor — un largo suspiro y puso mas atención a los ruidos que venían de su departamento, pensó en los niños que se la pasaban en el departamento con la chica.

Abrió de golpe la puerta para asustar a los niños como siempre hacia pero se quedo helado al no estar preparado para un recibimiento poco usual, en la mesa su viejo padrino con un rostro totalmente rojo y varios tapones en la nariz se sostenía a duras penas, pero lo que le hizo caer fue la chica.

Con tan solo un delantal ella había salido a su encuentro los grandes pechos de la chica sobresalían y a duras penas eran cubiertos, la inclinación que había hecho provoco que el anciano cayera de golpe al piso mientras el rubio se contenía para salir a su encuentro pero Hinata se volteo preocupado por el anciano dejando ver que estaba totalmente desnuda.

—¡ ¿QUE HACES VESTIDA ASI?!—

—Naruto-Sama, ¿le ocurre algo estoy mal vestida? el sabio pervertido dijo que esto le alegraría el día, era para motivar a su amiguito

—¡ERO-SENIN ¿QUE DIABLOS LE DIJISTE?!—

—ja, ja, ja, ja cálmate acaso estas negando la belleza de tu amiga, no la ofendas—

—Deja de decir estupideces viejo… ¿no le habrás hecho nada pervertido?—

—Oye soy inocente mejor deja que tu amiguito lo haga—

—¡MALDITO!—

—Naruto-Sama ¿hice algo malo? ¿Por que esta molesto? — sin saber que pasaba preocupada por el enojo del rubio.

—Viejo… ¿qué haces aquí?—

—Vamos ¿aun sigues molesto?, estamos preocupados por ti—

—Lárgate…no quiero saber nada de ustedes—

—Naruto….sé que aun sigues molesto pero créeme no lo hicimos con malas intenciones si regresas a casa—

—No regresare, tal vez esto sea poco para ti pero es ahora mi hogar y aunque me las vea difícil he logrado salir adelante así que no tienes de que preocuparte… será mejor que te vayas—

El anciano le miro con dolor mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta miro a Hinata que seguía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, colocando una mano en su cabeza

—Pequeña no lo dejes cuídalo mucho — ella afirmo mas confundida mirando como el hombre cerraba la puerta y el rubio seguía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Naruto-Sama…—

—Hinata…yo — pero al voltear recordó en la forma en que la chica estaba provocando de nuevo sus demonios internos — ponte algo por favor…

—No es bueno…pero el sabio ermitaño dijo que le gustaría—– poniendo un semblante triste por sentirse culpable del enojo del rubio, el cual no paso desapercibido por el

—No es eso…es que…creo que te ve mejor tu ropa del diario—

— ¿En serio? ¿Naruto –Sama no está molesto con Hinata?—

—No mejor cámbiate y salgamos a comer ramen—

La chica salto de gusto aventando el mandil corriendo desnuda hacia el cuarto mientras el rubio caía por completo con la mano apretando su rostro.

Por fuera el anciano seguía de pie sin haber podido moverse de aquel sitio, del departamento de Kurenai salía una hermosa mujer rubia acompañada de la pelinegra.

—Jiraiya… ¿cómo te fue?—

—Mal, el sigue molesto—

—Ya veo pensé que tal vez después de todos estos años el no seguiría enojado—

—Es raro Tsunade el no tiende a comportarse así, ha estado muy tranquilo y sumamente feliz no habrá pasado algo para que se molestara — Kurenai miraba al viejo dudando un poco

— ¿Eh?... ¿por qué lo dices?—

—Ese rostro ¡¿maldito pervertido hiciste algo no es cierto?! — la rubia miraba enfurecida al viejo

—Fue con Hinata ¿no es cierto? —la pelinegra casi afirmo al recordar a la joven inocente imaginando lo que ya conocía de el viejo.

— ¿Qué?…no…bueno—

—¡Maldito! —fue el grito de ambas antes de lanzarse sobre el

Solo se escucharon unos terribles gritos que fueron desapareciendo poco a poco quedando en el olvido.

Al mismo tiempo en una de las torres más altas de la ciudad en específico en la punta de esta una figura miraba fríamente el lugar al que había llegado, el fuerte viento levantaba aquella larga cabellera mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados como si buscara algo dentro de si.

—Así…que este es el mundo de los humanos, pensé que seria algo mas interesante pero me ha decepcionado bueno no vine de visita si no a buscarla y creo que ya sé donde esta. —

Desapareciendo como el viento dejo de verse sin que alguien lo haya notado siquiera.

Ahora vestida Hinata corría felizmente por llegar al sitio en donde estarían los niños, el rubio solo era jalado de la mano mientras la chica evadía cualquier obstáculo por llegar.

Habían armado un pequeño puesto en donde vendían varias cosas y en el cual compartían varias personas entre ellos los niños y Hinata, claro que tuvieron que hacer varios permisos y demás requerimientos para poder hacerlo pero Naruto no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que Hinata había avanzado y ahora casi podía depender de ella misma sin tantos problemas.

La miraba perplejo el como reía al lado de los niños incluso ese odioso conejo se veía lindo a su lado no dejando de evitar en pensar que seria doloroso el que ya no estuviera a su lado.

Después de terminar de arreglar el desastre como siempre hacia, regresaron a casa no sin antes haber ido al puesto de ramen tan adorado por ambos.

—Naruto-Sama ¿qué tal cocino Hinata esta vez?—

—Lo has hecho excelente has mejorado mucho en tan poco tiempo—

— ¿En serio? ¡Me hace feliz saberlo!

Pero una luz que cubrió parte del cielo les hizo detenerse sumamente extrañados para después ver como regresaba a la misma oscuridad que denotaba la noche.

— ¿Que fue eso…?—

—Naruto-Sama…tengo miedo—

— ¿Que dices? ¿Por qué has sentido algo…?—

—No lo sé…tengo miedo — mientras se aferraba a su pecho temblando como una pequeña ave dejando confuso al rubio que comenzaba a tener un extraño presentimiento.

—Vaya así que era verdad, aquí estas Hinata-Domo—

Ambos voltearon para ver una figura alta que comenzaba a salir de las sombras la cual les estaba estremeciendo como si su aura por si sola los aplastara, Naruto casi podía jurar que le rodeaba una luz alrededor de ese personaje.

Un joven alto con una larga y negra cabellera de piel blanca se acerca mostrándose mejor al llegar a la zona alumbrada, la extraña forma de vestir solo confirmo en Naruto que no era alguien normal.

Seguramente fuera de todo en otra circunstancia se hubiera burlado de ese tipo a más no poder, pero ahora al saber que existían los afamados dioses y otros seres, la persona frente a ellos era sin duda alguien que no soportaba las burlas.

—Te Engalanas de una forma bastante inusual Hinata-Domo—

—Sasuke…Sama—

— ¿Lo conoces Hinata?—

—Como te atreves a tener contacto con una diosa simple mortal — levantando su mano como agitando el viento lanzando al rubio muy lejos del sitio

— ¡Naruto-Sama! — pero la mano del chico sostenía su brazo y dejaba ver unos ojos rojos que denotaban una enorme furia

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer al lado de un simple mortal? ¿Por qué te has cortado el cabello? ¿Qué demonios piensas al retar al cielo con tu insolente actitud?—

—Déjame…lastimaste a Naruto-Sama—

— ¿Porque tienes tanto interés en un mortal…?alégrate he venido por ti ya no tendrás que seguir sufriendo en este mundo tan patético

— ¿Que quieres decir?—

—Tienes la opción de abandonar lo que estabas haciendo, si vienes conmigo te perdonaran, de lo contrario deberás seguir con tu castigo—

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo el puño del rubio arremetía en contra del pelinegro que perdía el equilibrio sumamente sorprendido de que se hubiera levantado después de haberlo lanzado lejos.

—Deja de decir estupideces ¡¿qué pretendes idiota?!—

—Tú… ¿qué clase de ser eres que te levantas después de mi golpe?—

—No me interesa nada de lo que digas no dejare que te lleves a Hinata, ella esta llenando el libro con su propio esfuerzo no tienes por que meterte

—Esfuerzo… ¡Hmp!, los dioses no tenemos por que hacer semejante cosa para eso somos dioses y estoy aquí para aliviar el dolor de Hinata-Domo así que no te metas inmundo humano—

—Ja…como si me importara lo que los dioses tengan pensado hacer, no somos juguetes de nadie es por ello que luchamos contra los problemas del día a día eso es algo que no podrás entender

Molesto nuevamente alza su mano pero en esta ocasión el ataque llego también a Hinata quien fue lanzada quedando inconciente para molestia del rubio.

—¡Maldito lastimaste a Hinata!—

El pelinegro miro como una aura roja cubría al chico comenzando a crecer de una forma tan rápida y peligrosa, un fuerte estremecimiento crecía dentro de el al no comprender lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué demonios eres tu…? no eres humano—

Pero el rubio seguía tan molesto que no escuchaba lo que decía esquivando todos los ataques de aquel dios lo cual solo lograba su enfado al ver que resultaban inútiles, al final esa aura roja creció a un mas provocando que varios árboles cayeran y el impacto diera por completo a lo mas cercano.

De rodillas respirando con dificulta miro todo lo que había provocado a poca distancia estaba aquel dios prepotente que apenas se movía, al reaccionar mejor busco con la mirada a Hinata lleno de miedo al creer que la había dañado.

Pero los pétalos blancos salían llevados por el viento y Usagi –Chan se dejaba ver sobre la inconciente chica

—Ya veo…conejo tonto la protegiste — mientras las lagrimas salían sin poder detenerlas — gracias…estúpido conejo. —

En un hospital muy importante y reconocido en toda la ciudad dos personas tenían una charla sobre cierto chico problemático.

Sakura hablaba muy molesta con Tsunade por la vida que ahora llevaba el rubio

—Tranquila si te ha dicho que no tiene nada que ver con esa chica tienes que creerle—

—Lo sé…pero ella es demasiado…bonita y empalagosa como para fingir que no existe—

— ¿Que estas celosa, acaso dudas de tu propia belleza?—

— ¡Que! no que cosas dices…pero temo que haya sacado algo de su padrino—

—Ya veo, si es algo que todos tememos pero…—

—¡Naruto!— el grito de ambas se escucho al ver entrar al hospital al rubio cargando a dos personas sumamente lastimado

—Por favor…ayúdenme — dejándose caer con ello a Sasuke y a Hinata, las chicas corrieron en su auxilio mientras ordenaban el traer varias camillas, el único testigo seguía sobre la cabeza del rubio haciéndole aire con una enorme flor blanca siendo ajeno por el resto del mundo.

**Tarde pero ya estoy poniéndome al corriente con las historias gracias por sus comentarios ya saben que tomo en cuenta sus ideas y también los regaños.**

**Lo habría subido ayer pero el sitio esta medio raro, no he recibido correos así que creo que esta haciendo de las suyas y en un ultimo intento hoy creo que ya esta dejándome subir de nuevo, por la noche subo la Tales of Terror para aquellos que les gusta leerlo en la comodidad de la penumbra el resto puede hacerlo mañana con la luz del día.**

**El rew 140 fue de Heero Kusanagi (final de historia) y también amenazado…digo amablemente se le pidió guardar los detalles de la historia….je je je.**

**Ah rebase el numero de comentarios de los que pensaba muchas gracias de verdad me motiva saber que les ha gustado y creo que les encantara el siguiente capitulo…el nombre lo dice algunos me odiaran pero al final creo que me perdonaran…espero.**

**He recibido varios comentarios acerca de las parejas secundarias los que han leído mis otras historias han visto que a veces manejo parejas algo raras pero sigo viva así que puedo seguirlo haciendo.**

**Voten por las parejas que les gustarían pueden ser varias **

**Así que aprovechen y digan con quien les gustaría que terminaran el resto de personajes, claro recuerden que nadie toca a **N**aruto y Hinata esos son oficiales así que lo siento mucho.**

**Ah y estoy feliz ya empezaron los anuncios de la película de Príncipe de Persia se ve que va a estar muy buena además de que iré con alguien muy especial para mi… (Risa macabra)**

**Nos vemos **

**Próximo Capitulo: Bésame**


	7. Bésame

**Bésame**

Naruto seguía al pie de la cama de la chica, a pesar de que le habían dicho que se encontraba bien no quería dejarla sola además de que quería ser la primera persona que ella mirara al despertar.

Además estaba el asunto de que ella había tenido tantas visitas que se dio cuenta de que había hecho tantas amistades y el no lo sabia.

Los niños a su lado tenían su misma expresión además de que Usagi-Chan seguía sobre su cabeza sin querer moverse de ningún modo.

—Oneesan ha despertado — Moegui se levantaba feliz al ver como la chica abría poco a poco sus ojos

De inmediato todos le rodearon al ver como les miraba algo confundida

—Naruto-Sama… ¿qué ha pasado?—

—Hinata que bueno que has despertado me has dado un buen susto — abrazándola con fuerza mientras aventaba a los niños lejos de su camino

—Y Oneesan dice que él es amable —bufaba molesto Konohamaru al verse arrojado lejos de la chica

—Naruto-Sama…me lastima — respirando con dificulta ante el fuerte abrazo del rubio

—Je je je lo siento Hinata…como te sientes — separándose un poco pero siendo aplastado después por los chiquillos que se arrojaban a los brazos de la chica — por eso no los quería aquí — molesto con los niños

— ¿Neesan estas bien?—

—Nos preocupaste ¿ya no te duele nada?—

—Lo siento no quise preocuparles…Naruto-Sama…yo —al ver como todos estaban preocupados por ella

—No te preocupes el odioso del pelinegro está bien, lo están cuidando en otro habitación — mientras le acariciaba la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa

—Naruto-Sama… ¿como hizo aquello…? es como si fuego lo hubiera rodeado—

—No lo sé…pero no te preocupes por eso será mejor ir a casa y que descanses, iré a firmar unas cosas y nos iremos — saliendo del cuarto señalando a los niños para que la cuidaran

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Tsunade recargada en la pared mientras el cerraba la puerta y se recargaba del otro extremo.

—Yo…te lo agradezco…—

—No tienes que hacerlo soy médico es mi trabajo, además te dije que no tenía más que algunas leves contusiones el que me preocupaba eras tú, es como si tu cuerpo hubiera sido sometido a algún tipo de explosión por dentro, no sé cómo pero me resulta algo totalmente difícil de explicar…y está el otro chico que trajiste.—

El miraba hacia el piso igualmente confundido sin saber que decir, debía asegurarse de que aquel chico no obligara a Hinata a irse con él, pero también quería saber que fue aquella aura roja que emano y le ayudo a enfrentar al pelinegro.

—Sabes…Jiraiya es idiota por naturaleza pero te quiere demasiado…al igual que yo así que no le guardes rencor por siempre la vida es corta. —

Le miro de reojo al ver la triste expresión que tenia así que le dejo mientras se alejaba, deteniéndose a medio pasillo

—Puedes llevártela cuando gustes ya después me dices que se hará con el chico en cuanto despierte…también agradécele a Sakura ya que ella ayudo mucho — continuo su camino mientras el rubio le miraba desaparecer en una esquina y se quedaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

En tanto Sakura veía a un grupo de enfermeras envueltas en un alboroto cerca de la habitación donde estaba el pelinegro, dio un largo suspiro mientras se acercaba a espantarlas y que regresaran a su trabajo.

—Vamos dejen de armar todo ese ruido o hare que trabajen horas extras —

De inmediato las chicas se dispersaron mientras Sakura entraba en la habitación y miraba dormir al chico, así que le reviso para verificar que no tuviera algún indicio de alguna reacción no detectada a tiempo.

Se quedo mirándole fijamente al ver que el chico era apuesto y con las ropas que había llegado era sumamente raro, le dio curiosidad el saber por qué alguien en esta época se dejaría el cabello tan largo, aunque tenía que admitir que le venía tan bien.

Estaba aun adolorido por lo que le tenía sedado y esperaba que despertara en poco tiempo, salió de la habitación mientras daba un último vistazo y cerraba aquella puerta, en cuanto lo hizo los ojos negros del chico se abrieron en aquella dirección sin perder detalle de nada.

Sakura se encaminaba hacia el piso en donde se encontraba Hinata, no deseaba hacerlo puesto que aun seguía molesta con ella pero como médico no importaba eso, su deber estaba antes que otra cosa.

Le sorprendió ver al rubio a mitad de escaleras con la mirada perdida en algún sitio

—Naruto… ¿ha pasado algo?—

—No…está bien todo, solo quería darte las gracias…perdón últimamente las cosas han ido de un modo un poco raro y no te culpo por estar enojada. —

Continúo bajando las escaleras para colocarse a su altura y mirarle fijamente

—Tranquilo…todo está bien—

—Ya veo gracias Sakura-Chan, por cierto como sigue ese Teme vivirá — esto último a manera algo burlona

—Sí, no me sorprendería que dejara pronto el hospital, pero que fue lo que paso—

—Nada…solo una pelea que se nos fue de las manos, bueno debo irme aun debo arreglar algunas cosas y no sé si Sai me cortara la cabeza je je je — rascando su cabeza y comenzando a reír como loco.

—En serio, bueno avísame si necesitas algo mas recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras—

—Claro dalo por hecho mientras bajaba el resto de manera bastante imperativa dejando a la peli rosa con una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

—Vaya esa sonrisa es bastante triste no Dra. Haruno—

Volteo para ver de quien se trataba y sonrió al reconocer aquella voz mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se arrojaba a los brazos de aquel sujeto.

Un apuesto chico de cabellera rojiza y piel blanca le miraba tiernamente.

— ¡Sasori! cuánto tiempo ¿por qué no me avisaste?—

—De haber sabido que tendría este recibimiento hubiera regresado hace mucho, pero mírate te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, mucho más bella de cuando me fui al extranjero—

— ¿Y qué tal como te ha ido?, he oído que tus obras se han dado a conocer a nivel mundial—

—Ja ja ja si he tenido algo de suerte con ello, pero déjame invitarte a comer y me cuentas de lo que has hecho todo este tiempo y dime hay algún afortunado que haya conquistado tu corazón

—Bueno…estoy saliendo con Naruto…lo recuerdas tuvieron una pelea en la secundaria—

Al escuchar aquello su expresión cambio por una de tristeza mientras veía como sonreía Sakura y el trataba de fingir una sonrisa.

—Ya veo…me alegro pero nunca me imagine que saldrías con Naruto, digamos que era alguien a quien no tomabas mucho en cuenta—

—Bueno…las cosas cambian, se acaba de ir de aquí hace un momento, pero deja preparar unos papeles y nos vamos a comer —caminando hacia una oficina en donde empezó a arreglar unos documentos y el miraba en silencio.

-lo siento Sakura pero la razón de mi regreso es expresarte mis sentimientos y luchare porque me ames- pensaba el chico mientras seguía con la vista cada movimiento de la chica.

Naruto llego pronto a su departamento junto con Hinata, mientras se sentaba sumamente cansado, le costó trabajo el hacer que los niños se fueran a su casa para dejar que la chica pudiera descansar.

Dejo que durmiera un poco mas mientras el salía por algunas compras, no tenía pensado tardar demasiado por lo que salió de prisa para estar de regreso lo más pronto posible.

Hinata al no lograr dormir camino medio adormilada hasta el baño en donde se llevo su cobija y almohada esperando que pronto regresara Naruto-Sama, así fue hasta que le venció el sueño.

Después de un rato se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse acompañado de varias voces

—Uno debe tener el control de sus empleados hasta el último detalle — decía muy sonriente un chico pálido ya conocido por el lugar.

— ¡Oh! eres increíble Sai — la rubia reía divertida por el comentario

—Pero parece que aun no regresan — revisando la recamara y ver que estaba vacía

—Vaya pensé que estaría de vuelta con Hinata…y ¿ahora que hacemos nos vamos o los esperamos?—

—Que te parece si tenemos sexo como locos — sonriendo tranquilamente mientras veía a la rubia que se alzaba de color en su rostro.

Hinata despertaba al escuchar unos ruidos demasiados fuertes que provenían de la entrada, se levanto con dificulta mientras caminaba a gatas aun con sueño, pero despertó por completo al ver lo que sucedía sobre la mesa.

El Sr. Duendecito estaba sobre la Diosa de la belleza y parecía que la estaba devorando, no entendía que es lo que ocurría pero por alguna razón no se podía mover tan solo observando.

—Sai…está bien esto…digo… ¡ahhh…! si llega y nos ve…se va a molestar—

—Quieres que termine pronto — mientras continuaba mordisqueando su cuello y una de sus manos la tenía sobre uno de sus pechos y la otra acariciando su intimidad logrando que comenzara a soltar varios gritos.

—N…no…por favor….no te detengas — mientras le tomaba por el rostro y le besaba con pasión disfrutando de su interior al ritmo de un baile que se incrementaba cada vez más y más.

Sai disfrutaba de haber logrado poner tan húmeda a la chica mientras la liberaba de su ropa a la chica teniéndola completamente desnuda para su deleite, con su lengua recorría cada rincón de aquel hermoso cuerpo.

Se levanto un poco para buscar algo dentro su chaqueta y sonreír divertido

— ¿Ocurre…algo? —aun con la piel erizada la chica medio levantaba el rostro solo para sentir como era besada de nuevo y el levantaba un poco su pierna

—Espero que te guste esto — sin esperar a nada mas le mostro un pincel el cual lamio y comenzó a bajar de manera lenta hasta su intimida con la cual empezó a jugar placenteramente.

—¡Ahhhh! —el grito de la chica se escucho por toda la habitación el chico era todo un experto en saber llegar a los lugares más sensibles de una mujer.

Enterrando las uñas en su espalda sentía como la punta del pincel provocaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas al ir y venir.

Muy pronto aquello solo dio como resultado en la necesidad de complementarse haciendo que Ino comenzara a gritar con éxtasis al sentirse penetrada con fuerza por el pálido chico que se movía al ritmo de ella.

Al final ambos cansados descansaban sobre la mesa, agitados y unificados al mismo latir de sus respiraciones, mientras la chica le besaba ahora dulcemente mientras acariciaba sus negros cabellos

—Oye… ¿te gustaría tomar un baño?—

—Lo seguiremos haciendo ahí—

Ella solo sonrió mientras el chico la cargaba directo al baño y se escuchaba el ruido del agua caer con fuerza.

Naruto estaba de mal humor al no haber encontrado nada de lo que buscaba y terminar por haber ido a otro sitio más lejos, no quería esperar a que el dios Teme volviera a atacar, porque seguramente volvería a intentar llevarse a Hinata, pero se detuvo al ver a una pareja conocida para él.

—Sakura-Chan…Sasori — mirando a este último con mirada seria

—Naruto, que sorpresa mira quien regreso después de todo este tiempo — señalando al pelirrojo

Ambos se miraron con furia mientras una gotita de sudor se mostraba en Sakura quien de inmediato se imagino que aquello terminaría en pelea.

—Sasori el marionetista…que sorpresa pensé que nunca regresarías—

—Naruto el Zorro aun con tus lindas marcas…tiempo sin vernos, pues ya ves tenía que regresar por ciertos asuntos—

Una risa macabra por ambos se dejaba ver haciendo que Sakura comenzara a perder la paciencia con aquella pelea tan infantil.

—Oigan ustedes ¿no les parece que esto es demasiado?—

— ¿Pero que dices Sakura-Chan…?si no estamos haciendo nada verdad Marionetista —sin quitarle la vista de encima el rubio sonreía malévolamente.

—Por supuesto Zorro…nosotros no estamos haciendo nada malo —de igual forma mirando al rubio

Sakura solo veía sus miradas retándose mutuamente y estas subían de tono y casi podría jurar que salían pequeñas descargas de ellos, se rasco la cabeza intentando no golpearles para que se dejaran de tonterías.

—Por cierto ¿qué están haciendo? — extrañado de verlos juntos

—Ah Zorro, Sakura y yo estábamos por ir a comer algo y hablar de lo que hemos hecho en todos estos años

Naruto le miro aun más enojado para después de reír algo divertido mientras Sasori cambiaba su expresión a una de incertidumbre.

—Así, me alegra mucho marionetista bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer pero no quiero interrumpirlos — tomando a Sakura y jalándola hacia él y besándola frente al pelirrojo quien ahora mostraba una expresión de furia.

Alejándose corriendo solo agitaba las manos haciendo varias señales que el pelirrojo comprendió muy bien, Sakura aun no salía de su sorpresa por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió después.

—Ah…Sasori nos vamos —

—Claro Sakura—

En tanto el rubio corría a todo lo que daba feliz por haber logrado que Sasori pusiera esa cara de molestia, pero después comenzó a reducir su velocidad al ver lo que había hecho llevándose sus dedos a sus labios.

Se quedo así pensativo por bastante tiempo analizando lo que había hecho, cosa que nunca hacia hasta que recordó que había estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y debía regresar lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar noto que la casa estaba extrañamente demasiado limpia, y pensó que Hinata había hecho limpieza

—Cielos la deje para descansar y se pone a limpiar — empezó a buscarla pero comenzando a preocuparse al notar la ausencia de la chica — ¿Hinata?... ¿¡en donde estas…?!—

— ¡Naruto- Sama!—se escucho su grito corriendo al ver que venía del guardarropa y encontrar a la chica encogida y algo asustada.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Paso algo estas lastimada?—

Ella solo se encogió mientras se aferraba a su pecho y temblaba de miedo haciendo que Naruto pensara lo peor

— ¿Que paso dime regreso Sasuke?—

—El Sr. Duendecito…se comió a la Diosa del amor….y…y—

—Espera ¿Sai e Ino estuvieron aquí?—

—Si…pero el Sr. Duendecito empezó a comerse a la hermosa Diosa…incluso utilizo la mesa para ello, Hinata sintió miedo y se escondió

—Espera…quieres decir…que ese maldito…— de inmediato su mente pervertida ato cabos y se imagino todo lo que paso y comprendió la extraña limpieza y todo lo que había ocurrido en su mesa comenzando a sentir algo de nauseas.

—¡Maldito Sai esto me lo pagaras!—

—Naruto-Sama…entonces ¿Ino-San…ella?—

—No te preocupes ella está bien…solo estuvieron haciendo cosas de adultos —diciendo esto último sin pensar

— ¿Cosas de adultos? Entonces ella está viva, por que gritaba mucho y no pude ayudarla—

— ¿Eh?...bueno eso es parte de hacer cosas adultas…—comenzando a reír nerviosamente al estarle explicando aquello

— ¿Y como se hacen cosas de adultos?—

—Ah pues se comienza con un beso — respondiendo de manera espontanea para después ver la expresión de la chica que le miraba sumamente curiosa.

—Naruto-Sama… ¿puede besar a Hinata…?quiero saber de las cosas de adultos—

—A claro….¡ ¿Qué?!—

Totalmente rojo por la petición mirando como la chica le miraba suplicante y de nuevo con la guardia abajo se quedo petrificado sin saber que hacer al momento.

**Perdón por el retraso pero ya me estoy poniendo al corriente espero que les haya gustado además de que ya estoy trabajando con las parejas que tuvieron más votos, ya sea por sus comentarios y los mensajes privados, a las inners también me hacen muy feliz el saber también sus opiniones.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Cadena de Sentimientos**


	8. Cadena de Sentimientos

**Cadena de Sentimientos**

Una mesa ardía ante el atardecer mientras un rubio estaba estático mirando como las llamas reducían a cenizas aquel mueble.

Sus pensamientos estaban lejos de aquella enorme fogata, los acontecimientos de aquel día le tenían con muchas dudas sin saber que hacer.

—Naruto…acaso gozas de muebles como para darte el lujo de quemar tu mesa — la voz de cierta mujer le hizo voltear para encontrarse con aquella negra cabellera y ojos rojos de tan singular mujer que le sonreía divertida.

—Kurenai…je je je, bueno…creo que nunca podría utilizarla de nuevo — riendo bastante nervioso mientras se agarraba la cabeza

— ¿En serio?, bueno tú sabrás que haces con tus cosas — riendo por la extraña expresión que ponía el chico — por cierto como sigue Hinata? — mirándole fijamente.

—Ah muy bien, o eso creo la verdad con las chicas no sé como tomar sus expresiones — bajando un poco la mirada un poco consternado.

— ¿Porque lo dices? tienes a una linda chica que te adora y no puedes entenderla — mirándole divertida

—Bueno…ella sale de cualquier estereotipo que alguien pusiera —algo nervioso

—Es cierto, pero eso es lo que le hace ser encantadora ¿no lo crees?— presionándole más al ver que estaba logrando ponerle más nervioso.

—Sí, es cierto — sonriendo con algo de melancolía

— ¿Que pasa por que esa cara? — Notando el cambio de semblante del rubio.

—Han pasado tantas cosas…no se qué pensar, la llegada de Hinata a mi vida, Sakura…El Ero y la Obachan, son demasiadas cosas en que pensar — mientras alzaba la vista para observar la primera estrella de la noche

—Ya veo…ese no suena como el Naruto de siempre — aun mirándole con una sonrisa

Naruto volteo algo sorprendido al escuchar aquello de aquella hermosa mujer que igual ahora miraba hacia el cielo.

— ¿Que quieres decir? — algo confundido por aquel comentario

—Tú no eres de los que se quedan a pensar o ver como la vida pasa por alguna dura prueba o duda que tengas, el Naruto que conozco siempre está enfrentando a la vida con una enorme sonrisa que le define como tal.

Aun mirándola sorprendido en tanto ella ahora volteaba a verle sin saber que decir más que reír con fuerza en tanto ella le pasaba un pequeño paquete.

— ¿Qué es esto…? —Mirando con curiosidad aquel paquete

—Un poco de pastel, cómelo con Hinata estoy segura de que le gustara — mientras regresaba al edificio

El rubio recibía aquel paquete mientras lo apretaba con fuerza sin saber que decir

— ¡Kurenai!— Lanzando un fuerte grito que se escucho en todo el sitio.

La mujer voltea al escucharle bastante curiosa

—Gracias, estoy seguro que le gustara bastante — alzándolo el paquete con una enorme sonrisa mientras se despedía efusivamente.

Ella solo sonrió mientras retomaba su camino al edificio en donde muy pronto se perdió, comenzando a subir las escaleras en donde se topo con dos figuras reconocidas para ella.

Al verlas solo sonrió mientras continuaba su camino pasando a su lado.

— ¡Oye! espera ¿qué paso? — el hombre comenzó a seguirla rápidamente al sentirse ignorado lanzando varios gritos

—Tranquilo Jiraiya — la mujer rubia a su lado comenzaba a subir junto con la joven mujer de negra cabellera— ¿te ha dicho algo? — dirigiéndose a ella en espera de alguna respuesta alentadora.

— ¿No se supone que esperarían a que les llamara? — continuando su camino mientras sonreía

—Bueno… — volteando a ver al hombre que ahora miraba hacia otro lado fingiendo demencia lo cual pudo ver con claridad Kurenai

—Ya veo, pues creo que el chico ha madurado bastante, deben confiar mas en el, si no lo presionan el volverá a dirigirles la palabra como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Porque lo dices Kurenai?, algo en tu mirada me dice que hay algo mas— Tsunade le miraba sumamente intrigada.

—Tal vez, quien sabe — sonriendo bastante divertida mientras comenzaba a abrir su departamento y les veía de reojo — por cierto Jiraiya…si vuelves a hacer algo con Hinata créeme que la furia de Naruto será mínima en relación con la mía.

Mientras entraba seguida de Tsunade que reía divertida por aquello en tanto el hombre quedaba estático solo moviéndose por inercia para seguir a las mujeres

-Lo dicho…las más bonitas son las más peligrosas- poniendo una cara de miedo mientras seguía a las mujeres.

El rubio subía hacia su departamento algo temeroso ya que ahora tenía que enfrentar lo que le había dicho a Hinata acerca de las cosas que los adultos hacían.

Lo peor era que él lo estaba tomando en cuenta y se sentía una cucaracha por estarlo considerando, no quería ser del tipo que se aprovecha de una situación así.

Al abrir la puerta la sonriente chica le recibió mientras el aroma de ramen le llegaba de inmediato

— ¡Naruto-Sama! qué bueno que regreso mire Hinata ha hecho Ramen para que tengamos energías para las cosas de adultos

Aquello le dejo frio al ver lo seriamente que lo estaba tomando la chica, pero el crujir de su estomago le traiciono por lo que se tomo el ramen y se sentó en el suelo al lado de Hinata que le miraba sumamente feliz.

—Ah…Hinata, sobre eso por qué quieres hacer ese tipo de cosas, no sería mejor que aprendieras algo más—comiendo vorazmente su ramen sin voltear a ver a la chica.

— ¿Por que lo dice Naruto-Sama, acaso son malas las cosas de adultos? — mirándole con curiosidad

— ¡Ah!…no…bueno creo…pero…creo que sería mejor que eso te lo enseñara alguien…alguien a quien tú ames mucho.

Los perlados ojos de la chica se quedaron fijamente sobre el tratando de entender sus palabras mientras terminaba el ramen que tenia.

Mientras colocaba aquel tazón a un lado y volteaba por completo para verle sonriéndole solo a su estilo.

—Por eso…Hinata solo dejara que Naruto-Sama le enseñe cosas, solamente él puede hacerlo ya que Hinata le ama mucho.

Sonriéndole mucho más en tanto el rubio quedaba helado por aquellas palabras haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza provocando que cayera de sentón hacia atrás ante el asombro de la chica.

— ¿Hinata dijo algo malo? —mientras se colocaba en cuatro mirándole fijamente en espera de la respuesta del rubio que estaba totalmente rojo.

—Lo que…dijiste… ¿acaso tu…? — apenas logrando sacar algunas palabras sin ningún sentido.

La presión de aquellos perlados ojos que le miraban hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza sin poder evitar aquello, trago saliva ante aquello sintiéndose sumamente torpe al no poder reaccionar como él quisiera.

Levantándose lentamente mientras se acercaba a Hinata que seguía mirándole sin comprender nada de lo que estaba haciendo o tratando de decir el Sr. Kyubi.

El rubio tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica que le miraba fijamente esperando a que le explicara lo que estaba haciendo, el sentir como los dedos del chico rozaba su blanca piel mientras frotaba con delicadeza sus labios.

Aquel contacto fue algo tan extraño, algo jamás sentido, el pasar de aquellos dedos sobre sus labios le hicieron sentir un débil calor que crecía mas y mas.

El brillo de aquellos ojos tan azules le estaban envolviendo, aquella mirada que se posaba sobre ella ahora le consumía sin entenderlo, aquellas sensaciones que comenzaban a nacer, aquellos sentimientos que afloraban, aquel débil latir de su pecho que se incrementaba con fuerza hasta casi dejarla sin aliento alguno.

Un débil susurro apenas perceptible de sus labios que fue opacado de inmediato por los labios del rubio que ahora le aprisionaban con fuerza, en tanto su cuerpo temblaba que le era difícil controlarlo.

Miedo pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de felicidad le tenia de lleno, ¿que era aquello?...porque hasta ahora era que podía sentir aquella sensación tan calidad y placentera.

— ¿Porque…?—

La noche caía en aquella ciudad mientras las luces alumbraban las calles poco a poco, algunos regresaban a sus hogares donde eran recibidos por sus familias, en tanto otros salían a divertirse para relajarse del duro día que llevaban.

Un elegante restaurant alumbrado por su mayoría por velas era un sitio donde muchas parejas se reunían para un momento especial.

En una mesa se vislumbraban dos cabelleras bastante singulares, una de color rosado y otra de un rojo intenso que parecían disfrutar mucho de aquel bello lugar.

—Sasori…no debiste traerme a este sitio, es muy elegante y no estoy vestida para ello—

—Vamos Sakura, tú te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas, así que no te presiones por eso — mientras le sonreía mirándola fijamente.

—Ah…muchas gracias — sintiendo con fuerza aquella mirada sin poder evitar ruborizarse por ella, mientras el pelirrojo reía por ello haciendo que la chica se molestara por ello.

—Vamos no te enojes, es solo…que en verdad te ves tan hermosa que es difícil no notarlo — mientras acercaba mas la silla hacia ella.

— ¿Que…que haces? — poniéndose más nerviosa en aquella situación.

— ¿Por qué tiemblas? — mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabellera de manera sutil y delicada acariciando levemente su mejilla haciendo que el rubor se incrementara para deleite del pelirrojo.

—Vamos…Sasori deja de jugar…estoy con Naruto…y…y —comenzando a arrastrar sus palabras sin poder decir nada mas a falta del aire que se le estaba yendo.

—Sí, eso parece…pero la verdad no me importa — mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta el origen de su rostro atrayéndola hacia él mientras le besaba profundamente.

Sakura intento rechazar aquel beso pero le fue inútil, siendo incapaz de mover algún musculo que le ayudara a separarse del pelirrojo.

- ¿Por…que…? debería de estar rechazándolo…yo…Naruto…- dejándose llevar por aquel beso que ahora le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

La noche continuaba mientras que no muy lejos precisamente en un conocido hospital algo ocurría en cierta habitación.

Cierto pelinegro trataba de moverse pero siendo inútil por más que lo intentaba, mientras una chica de larga cabellera roja y de lentes se encontraba sobre él y le miraba seductoramente.

-Porque mi cuerpo no se mueve como quisiera…que es esta sensación…mi cuerpo…quema…y esta mujer - Observando como la chica se quitaba los lentes dejándolos sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desabrocharse su uniforme blanco de enfermera.

—No te preocupes…Karin será muy buena contigo — sonriéndole aun mas al descubrir el formado pecho del chico.

El pelinegro se debatía ante aquellas caricias a la que la chica le sometía, se maldecía por dejarse dominar por una simple mujer, pero seguía intentando rechazarla pero su cuerpo hacia lo contrario de lo que el quería.

Al lado de aquellos lentes había un pequeño frasco, con una pequeña leyenda:

"Advertencia: el uso de este medicamento en exceso puede provocar efectos secundarios"

-Parece que la dosis fue la adecuada su cuerpo ahora no puede resistirse y deberá estar al borde de la gloria-Se decía la pelirroja al observar la mirada del pelinegro que comenzaba a cambiar rápidamente por la de un depredador que no ha tenido alimento en mucho tiempo.

El pelinegro al no pudo soportar el calor de su cuerpo y al sentirse humillado por ser tomado por aquella mujer, de inmediato cambio las cosas arrojando a la chica a la cama mientras él se colocaba sobre ella.

—Bien…tendrás la suerte de ser amada por un dios mujer — mirándola con un hambre que difícilmente podía ocultar.

Karin le miro sumamente divertida al ver que ahora le tenía donde quería.

—Bien Sr. Dios…espero que cumpla lo que dice — arrojándose sobre el de inmediato ante la sorpresa de este.

Dentro del hospital se escuchaban algunos gritos pero al ser un lugar donde acudían personas heridas muchos no le tomaron en cuenta.

Una figura en lo alto de los edificios miraba con seriedad aquel sitio, la oscuridad del sitio le cubría de lleno en tanto que parecía observar la escena en el hospital con suma molestia.

—Y se dice Dios cayendo a los placeres mundanos de los humanos…pero no estoy por el debo encontrarla solo espero que ella no sea tan débil como Sasuke. —

Desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

Un chico pálido de cabello negro miraba extrañado aquel suceso mientras señalaba hacia aquella dirección

— ¿Qué crees que haya sido eso…un fantasma, que piensas Ino?—

Pero la chica se había quedado en Shock sin saber qué hacer mientras Sai le miraba divertido.

—Bien creo que una buena sección de sexo ayudara a que te recuperes — jalándola sin que esta pudiera decir o hacer algo aun sorprendida.

Una pareja que disfrutaba de aquella noche

Una chica pelirrosa que se cuestionaba muchas cosas

Un rubio que ahora estaba debatiendo una resolución en su vida.

Una larga noche para muchos y corta para otros…

**Hola aquí llegando tarde como últimamente lo he estado haciendo, pero a falta de tiempo, motivación y algunos problemitas es que he tenido que escribir por pedazos, cosa que nunca había hecho.**

**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado ya saben aprecio todos sus comentarios, créanme los leo pero por falta de tiempo a veces no puedo responderles.**

**Espero que no se molesten por ello y sigan dándome su valiosa opinión.**

**Espero puedan darme su voto en una encuesta que tengo en mi perfil está en la parte de arriba**

**Próximo Capitulo: ¿? Nuevo personaje en escena un dios que llega a la vida de Naruto, lo sabrán con el título del siguiente capítulo.**

**Hasta pronto**


	9. El Dios de Arena

**Antes que otra cosa por la gente que viene con antorchas y tome mi cabeza, por favor lean mi perfil en la última parte y el final de este capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado disculpen la enorme demora. **

**El Dios de Arena**

Aquel día parecía ser tan hermoso, la hermosa rubia por alguna razón tenía tantas energías y esperanzas que no podría explicar la razón de aquello pero que importaba, tenía fe después de tanto tiempo y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Solo que esa mañana se le hacia raro que sus dos mejores enfermeras y candidatas a directoras del hospital estuvieran en las nubes, Sakura parecía estar en otro mundo y Karin parecía estar flotando en el aire

—¿Que les ocurrirá a esas dos?—pensaba Tsunade les veía tratando de adivinar su comportamiento, pero lo mas raro de aquello era el estado del pelinegro que Naruto había traído, ya que su situación no era grave pero había amanecido tan pálido como una hoja de papel.

No entendía que pudo haber sido la causa de aquello, era como si lo hubieran chupado por completo pero solo le quedaba tenerlo en vigilancia y esperar que no fuera nada grave.

El sonido de su celular le hizo olvidar aquellos detalles con sus alumnas así que se dirigió a su oficina para hablar con más calma.

Sakura veía un punto lejano desde el ventanal del hospital muchos sentimientos encontrados le consumían sin poder evitarlo, tenia remordimientos además de una enorme confusión que le hacía imposible hacer alguna actividad sin cometer algún error por lo que decidió mejor retirarse antes de que tuviera alguna consecuencia.

—Sasori…Naruto, demonios que es lo que estoy haciendo por que ahora me encuentro en este dilema— recargando su frente en la ventana.

El fuerte abrazo de alguien le hizo despertar de su ensueño sin saber cómo reaccionar ante un dulce aroma que le envolvía, provocando un encanto difícil de resistir y más porque de pronto estaba sintiendo un aliento en su cuello haciéndole estremecer su piel.

—Dormiste bien linda — fue el susurro que le hizo voltearse y encontrarse con el chico de roja cabellera

—Sa...Sasori… ¿tu aquí? — bastante nerviosa sin lograr escapar de los brazos del pelirrojo.

—Siento haberte sorprendido pero necesitaba verte — mostrando una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano sobre el ventanal acorralándola mientras se acercaba más hacia sus labios

El sonido del celular de Sakura hizo que esta reaccionara y lograra escabullirse contestando en ese momento

—Discúlpame Sasori…si habla Sakura…Naruto…si…claro….yo también…— contestando a medias mientras el pelirrojo se recargaba con los brazos cruzados en silencio de manera tranquila esperando a que la pelirrosa terminara la llamada.

La chica quedo en silencio un momento siendo observada detenidamente por el pelirrojo que seguía en la misma posición en espera de que la chica reaccionara.

—Debo ir a trabajar…discúlpame — alejándose del chico tan rápido como sus pies le permitían sin darle tiempo a que Sasori dijera algo.

—Naruto…juro que no permitiré que ganes — retirándose del hospital mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y buscaba algo entre ellos.

Por su parte el rubio guardaba el celular dando un gran respiro para después rascar su cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, pero el fuerte caer de alguien sobre él le hizo caer de frente golpeándose la cara y soltando un fuerte grito.

—Ayyy, ayyy, ayyy — agarrándose con ambas manos la nariz siendo la más afectada y después mirar con enojo al culpable pero después un fuerte sangrado se dejo ver ante un rubio rojo como un tomate.

—Naruto Sama, mire Hinata acaba de tomar su baño y esta vez lo hizo bien el baño quedo perfecto — abrazándole más fuerte mientras la toalla cubría su cuerpo a duras penas y el rubio solo inclinaba la cabeza girándola como un tornillo aflojado.

—H...Hinata…aun...Aun…no te secas…estas…— tragando saliva al sentir como la toalla húmeda mojaba su ropa sintiendo más de la piel de la chica que entre más resistencia ponía mas se pegaba a él.

—Naruto Sama ¿por que se pone así? — separándose un poco de el al ver que su rostro hacia unas muecas que no lograba comprender, pero el tocar en la puerta y la entrada de una rubia hizo que Hinata se parara de inmediato dejando caer la toalla y correr hacia ella.

— ¡Ino-San! — abrazándola fuertemente ante la sorpresa de esta que dejaba caer unas bolsas

—Hi…Hinata, estas mojada…y desnuda — cambiando a una de enojo al ver al rubio también mojado en el piso

— ¡Naruto! ¿Qué has hecho pervertido?—

El grito de la rubia hizo que este se medio recobrara levantándose y señalándola con el dedo

— ¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Tú y Sai! ¡No tienen la menor vergüenza! —respirando agitadamente mientras veía el hueco de la mesa que ahora era parte de la contaminación de la ciudad

—Je, je, je , vamos Naruto no te pongas así — riendo bastante mientras recogía las bolsas y las dejaba en la cocina — No es para enojarte, verdad Hinata — colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica que se perdida en aquella platica y solo les sonreía

Con una venita asomando en la frente del rubio este solo veía como Ino le daba vuelta al asunto como si nada y actuaba muy quitada de la pena al lado de la desnuda Hinata que le sonreía a todo lo que le decía

—Desnuda…— mirándola fijamente al ver que como siempre la chica seguía sin ninguna vergüenza al andar así por la casa.

Cuando creía que ya se había acostumbrado a eso la cosa ahora estaba mucho más candente después de lo ocurrido con la chica.

— ¿Que ocurre Naruto? seguirás mirando con esos ojos a la pobre Hinata — haciéndole hincapié y provocando un sonrojo aun mayor

— ¡Ino! deja de jugar conmigo — sus gritos por toda la casa se escuchaban mientras este amenazaba a la chica con furia y esta no dejaba de reír.

Después de una larga pelea donde el único que no ganaba era el rubio que más cansado se dejaba caer en el suelo que ahora era el sitio para comer.

— ¿Naruto y la mesa? — Ino la buscaba con la vista por todo el departamento y teniendo como respuesta una mirada asesina por parte del rubio.

—Me rindo contigo, bueno debo ir a hacer algunas cosas podrías cuidar a Hinata por favor Ino en lo que regreso

— ¿Como que te vas?, ¿a dónde?— Ino le miraba algo confundida al ver que no se llevaba a la ojiperla como era su costumbre

—Tengo cosas que hacer…por favor hazme ese favor— algo serio mientras bajaba la vista

—Está bien no te preocupes— al ver aquella mirada que no era de las más usadas por el rubio.

—Y nada de traer a Sai a mi casa no quiero quemar más muebles por ustedes —recalcándole con fuerza esto último

—Ay qué cosas dices ja, ja, ja — burlándose de su advertencia Ino no paraba de reír.

El rubio solo suspiro al ver como Ino se hacia la desentendida de nuevo pero el fuerte agarre de Hinata le hizo voltear a verla y olvidarse de la rubia

— ¿Que ocurre Hinata?

—Naruto Sama… ¿no se llevara a Hinata con él?—

—Debo hacer algo, es mejor que te quedes con Ino—

—Pero…— mirándole suplicante y una fuerte tristeza en los ojos perlados de Hinata

—Vamos se buena chica, prometo que te traeré algo cuando regrese—

— ¿Lo promete Naruto Sama? — mirándole con más suplica sin soltarle del brazo

—Claro y nunca rompo mis promesas — mostrándole una enorme sonrisa alegrando a la ojiperla que le abrazaba con fuerza

—Esperare a Naruto Sama — mostrando una dulce sonrisa que hacía que el rubio no dejara de observarla

—Sí pero no estés pegada al reloj o te volverás loca— agregaba la rubia al ver aquella escena con algo de envidia mostrando una sonrisa.

— ¿Pegada al reloj? — Hinata se llevaba el dedo a su boca sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería Ino.

—No le digas esas cosa Ino o estará pegada de verdad — molesto el rubio le dirigía una mirada penetrante a la chica.

—Lo siento, es cierto es capaz de hacerlo— riendo un poco más al imaginarse a Hinata de ese modo.

Naruto sale con una gota no sabiendo si era mejor no dejarla con esa loca mujer pero si no salía de ahí ahora nunca lo haría

—Nos vemos— alzando la mano en despedida y su sonrisa de siempre

Miro como Hinata se despedía, no sabía que era pero algo que le empezaba a molestar sin comprender que era pero sentía que no podría cumplir esa promesa pero no sabía por qué.

— (Vamos deja de pensar en tonterías no es momento para andar haciéndolo) — dando grandes brincos por las escaleras olvidándose del ascensor.

Hinata se quedo de pie mirando la puerta por la que había salido el rubio bastante tiempo

— ¿Que ocurre Hinata?, Naruto dijo que no tardaría mucho así que no debes preocuparte — Ino se dirigía hasta la ojiperla al ver como se había quedado.

—Hinata siente algo raro…como si el Sr Kyubi no fuera a regresar. —

Ino se quedo inmóvil al escuchar aquello un poco temblorosa mientras caminaba hacia ella más rápido y le abrazaba por detrás

—Tranquila, ese chico aunque no lo parezca ha pasado por mucho y es alguien que tiene más vidas que un gato—

—Pero no es un gato, es un Kizune —haciendo una cara tan seria que no iba con ese comentario

Ino no pudo evitar reír por la comparación

—Es cierto Naruto parece más un Zorro que un gato, pero entonces sabrás que los Kizunes son muy listos así que él estará bien

Hinata sonrió mientras dejaba que la rubia la abrazara confiando en aquellas palabras, pero por alguna razón seguía sintiéndose inquieta.

El rubio seguía corriendo mas y mas rápido no entendía aquello pero tenía que terminarlo lo más pronto posible, por eso corría lo mas que sus piernas le permitían mientras revisaba el mensaje de su celular que de hace un rato sonaba

—Vaya por fin encontraron algo…pero ahora que se que Hinata es una diosa esta información ¿cómo quedara en todo esto?—

Se quedo así un momento analizando aquello y las posibles consecuencias de todo, rio después al ver que él no era de analizar mucho las cosas así que solo debía seguir siendo él mismo y actuar en el momento preciso, ya después se preocuparía por ello mucho después.

Pronto atravesó el parque hasta llegar a una banca donde le esperaba Sakura quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Sakura-Chan…—

—Ah…Naruto, hola—

El rubio respiro con fuerza mientras se sentaba a su lado alzando el rostro y mirar las nubes

— ¿Que ocurre Naruto porque me llamaste de improvisto? — mirándole muy preocupada

—Nee Sakura-chan ¿desde hace cuanto que nos conocemos?—

—Hemos sido amigos desde que recuerdo tus padres aun…lo siento yo…— al ver que había tocado un punto doloroso para el rubio

—No importa, eso es cosa del pasado…con que amigos — volviendo a su pregunta que era lo que le preocupaba más

— ¿Qué ocurre? No pareces tú en estos momentos por…— pero de pronto fue callada por un beso del rubio que le tomo por sorpresa mientras le veía fijamente sorprendida

Ya veo…ahora lo comprendo — separándose de ella para bajar el rostro

—Naruto…—

—No seré un genio ni alguien al que se le faciliten las cosas, pero creo que un beso es algo que va mas allá de una sola persona… el que la otra no sienta lo mismo solo provoca que ambas terminen lastimándose…yo…—

Sakura se quedaba helada al escuchar lo que el rubio le decía llenándose rápidamente de miles de pensamientos, presintiendo que ya sabía del beso con Sasori y la culpa empezaba a cubrir su cabeza

—De verdad lo siento mucho Sakura-Chan…pero creo que hay que terminar con esto antes de salir lastimados—

— ¿Que estás diciendo…? ¿Estás terminando conmigo?—

—Sakura-Chan, ahora comprendo algunas cosas y más que nada…más que nada ahora puedo ver la diferencia, me aferraba tanto a ti que llegue a confundir las cosas, el sentirme solo y creer que siempre lo estaría, todo esto no me dejaba comprenderlo… lo siento mucho

Un largo silencio se produjo por bastante tiempo entre los dos cada uno mirando al frente mientras el viento soplaba por cortos periodos dejando caer contadas hojas.

—Ah…Sakura-Chan — intentando romper aquel silencio que parecía no terminar pero su sorpresa fue mayor

El duro puñetazo de la chica sobre su rostro que lo mandaba volando con fuerza hasta ser detenido por un árbol alzando la vista temeroso y toparse con el aura de furia de la chica

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡Lo siento mucho! — cubriéndose con ambos brazos y poniendo ojos de plato al sentir que su vida corría gran peligro, pero el sentir la mano de la pelirrosa sobre sus cabellos le hizo verla de nuevo sorprendido

—Baka, solo a ti se te ocurre salir con este tipo de cosas — sonriéndole para mayor sorpresa del rubio

—Sakura-Chan…

—Eso fue por haber rechazado a una linda chica como yo pero creo que era inevitable, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y somos más como hermanos que otra cosa

Le dio la espalda mientras tomaba su bolso y empezaba a caminar

—Pero aun seguimos siendo amigos ¿no es cierto? — girando su rostro un poco esperando la respuesta del rubio

— ¡Claro!— alzando su dedo en afirmación y con una cara de chico lindo provocando una risa en la chica que se alejaba del sitio y el rubio sin levantarse se sobaba el mentón adolorido

Se quedo así un momento recargado en el árbol mas pensativo de lo normal, no sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas como era debido pero como siempre el actuaba por impulso guiado por sus sentimientos, antes de que pudiera levantarse sintió una presión en el aire que le hizo estremecer

—Muere — fue la tranquila voz que se escucho de pronto

Naruto reacciono por impulso antes de ver como una nube de arena golpeaba con fuerza el árbol donde se encontraba recargado y era destruido al instante.

—Qué diablos — mirando la dirección de donde venia el ataque

Un joven de rojos cabellos y mirada verde fría le observaba sin mucho entusiasmo mientras la arena se empezaba a reunir alrededor suyo

—Eres un insecto muy rápido —levantando lentamente su mano para dirigir un enorme puño de arena sobre de él y este daba un gran salto esquivándolo con dificultad

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Porque me atacas? — respirando con dificulta a causa de la arena que había alrededor suyo.

—Alguien como tú no necesita saber mi nombre —sin moverse de su sitio sin siquiera voltear a verle

— ¿Eres amigo del otro chico raro, porque molestan a Hinata?

—No me compares con alguien tan débil que es derrotado por algo tan insignificante como tú, alguien que no puede vencer los pecados terrenales de este mundo — respondiéndole fríamente mientras la arena se formaba nuevamente alrededor de él preparándose a atacarle nuevamente

— ¿Están locos o qué? Y no entiendo nada de lo que dices — bastante molesto por seguirle comparando con un insecto — por si no lo sabes mi nombre es NARUTO UZUMAKI no lo olvides— gritando su nombre con fuerza y llevándose el pulgar al pecho reforzando mas su presentación

Pero el pelirrojo le seguía mirando sin mucho interés lanzando su arena contra el aprisionándolo al no tener escapatoria.

El rubio solo sentía como la gran cantidad de arena caía con fuerza sobre el impidiéndole salir y el aire llegaba cada vez menos a sus pulmones.

—Tendré piedad de ti y hare que mueras rápido después de aplicar mi Funeral del Desierto, te daré el nombre de aquel que tomara tu vida…Gaara Sabaku

Lentamente empezaba a apretar su mano y con ello la arena que aprisionaba al rubio empezaba a apretarle más y más sintiendo la presión sobre sus huesos sin que pudiera exclamar nada salvo el dolor que comenzaba a sentir escupiendo sangre de su boca y el pensamiento de la ojiperla que se extinguía.

El ruido de un vaso caer al piso mientras Hinata se llevaba la mano al pecho por un dolor que le agobiaba le hizo asomarse a la ventana alejándose de el ruido de la cama moverse con potencia junto con los gritos de Ino con Sai que la usaban con bastante fuerza.

—Naruto Sama…Hinata espera por usted no tarde—

El cielo nocturno muy pronto se dejaba ver mientras la rojiza tarde se desvanecía con sus colores más fuertes.

**Lo siento mucho se que había prometido no tardarme pero de verdad he tenido muchos problemas de todo tipo, mi PC murió varias veces la enterré y ahora tengo una nueva con la que estoy trabajando **

**Además de que la musa iba y venía pero sin dejar nada, espero que les guste el capitulo y ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia, muchas pero muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me siguen enviando mensajes sobre las historias ayudan mucho a mi autoestima para no dejar las historias.**

**Próximo Capitulo: recuerdos de un conejo y un zorro **


	10. Recuerdos de un Conejo y un Zorro

**Mil disculpas por los retrasos espero les guste el capitulo como siempre Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes.**

**Como nota Naruto mira la escena desde su propia perspectiva más en si un recuerdo de su niñez.**

**Recuerdos de un Conejo y un Zorro**

Era curioso su cuerpo no parecía sentir dolor alguno, si estaba muerto tal vez no se haya dado cuenta y ahora su espíritu vagaba por algún sitio lejano ahora del mundo real.

Un dulce aroma le hizo tranquilizarse más y mas, la brisa suave y calidad movía sus rubios cabellos en un vaivén como si de un baile se tratara el canto de las aves se acallaba con la melodiosa voz de aquella chica que le sostenía entre sus piernas.

-Hina…ta – un murmullo que era llevado por el aire muy lejos de aquello y era por que se estaba viendo a si mismo curiosamente aquello no le provoco miedo alguno sin comprender la razón.

Cerró los ojos no importaba nada mas… nada importaba en aquel momento una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y una luz le rodeo perdiendo claridad de todo, porque estaba recordando aquel día.

-Por que estoy llorando…ese…ese niño…ese niño soy yo…pero porque estoy llorando –tocándose su rostro en un intento por limpiar las lagrimas que seguían insistiendo en salir en contra de su voluntad, aquel sentimiento de tristeza y agonía le golpeaba con fuerza su pecho.

Como si de un extraño se tratara la imagen que tenia frente a él como si de un fantasma fuera el le mostraba a un pequeño Naruto que caminaba en aquel bosque lleno de rasguños y golpes.

-Lo recuerdo…me perdí…yo buscaba algo ese día- se decía siguiéndose con la mirada confuso y más triste.

El llanto de en ese entonces le recordó sus días en que su familia aun estaba reunida no había ninguna preocupación en esos tiempos, una melancolía le lleno al volver a esos días; más recordó que en ese tiempo aun no se había hecho las marcas en su rostro el cual lucia pegajoso por las lagrimas y tierra que se adherían con cada paso que daba.

-¿Por qué lloras?- fue la voz dulce y preocupada que le regreso a esa extraña realidad de la cual era parte y ajena al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién eres? – el pequeño Naruto miro a la persona que le había preguntado limpiando con fuerza sus pegajosas mejillas.

Como si se tratara de un deja vu se quedo perplejo mirando su recuerdo, el primer encuentro que tuvo con Hinata… la pequeña Hinata de ese entonces.

Una pequeña niña de ojos perlados y pálida piel, su cabello corto hasta la altura de sus mejillas con algunos mechones hacia el frente le sonreía de manera tímida y preocupada.

-Me llamo Hinata, ¿Por qué lloras? – volvía a preguntar con mas preocupación en sus palabras

-Me perdí – limpiando su rostro avergonzado de que alguien le miraba de ese modo

Naruto quedo perplejo todos esos recuerdos ahora le venían como un balde de agua fría hasta ese momento el ahora se daba cuenta de que ellos se habían conocido muchos años antes cuando ambos eran tan solo unos niños pequeños.

La pequeña Hinata le dio un cálido abrazo a pesar de su ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pareciera como si el dolor de él le doliera también a ella, el sentir su pequeña mano sujetarle y llevarle con cuidado fue suficiente para que dejara de llorar y le mirara con sorpresa.

-Soy…Naruto Namikaze – decía con orgullo el pequeño niño levantando su pulgar hacia su pecho mostrando una sonrisa a todo lo que daba su rostro.

-Naruto…Nami…Kaze – repetía la pequeña con una sonrisa tratando de recordar aquello como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-¿Etto, Hinata-Chan tu también estas perdida?- fijándose más detenidamente en la apariencia despreocupada a diferencia de él.

-No – negando con el rostro aun llevando al chico de la mano

-Entonces ¿qué haces en el bosque, vives acaso cerca de aquí?- insistiendo con mas curiosidad de su parte

-No, Hinata vive allá – alzando la mano hacia el cielo con todo lo que su brazo podía estirarse

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo, no entiendo vives en un avión o algo así?- frunciendo el ceño sintiéndose engañado al no comprender la respuesta de Hinata.

-¿Avión? ¿Qué es un avión? – colocando su dedo en sus labios mostrando un rostro muy inocente ante el pequeño Naruto.

-Eres rara sabias…pero me agradas – dándole una gran sonrisa haciendo que la pequeña se detuviera sintiendo algo muy fuerte dentro de ella.

-Entonces es bueno ser rara – sonriéndole dulcemente y reanimar su caminata muy feliz por aquellas palabras

-Eres rara – poniendo ahora una cara entrecortada al no comprender a la chica

-Hinata-Chan anda en una búsqueda pero es un secreto, Naruto no debe decirle a nadie – colocando su dedo en su boca a manera de silencio mientras le miraba intrigado el rubio

-No diré nada es una promesa y yo nunca rompo una promesa – haciendo grandes pucheros y gestos de manera graciosa sacando varias risitas a la pequeña.

-Hinata-Chan bajo del cielo a conocer a alguien importante- decía algo nerviosa jugueteando con sus dedos de manera repetitiva.

-¿Del cielo?- mas y mas confundido el pequeño Naruto entrecerraba sus ojos

-Hinata aun ser pequeña pero llegara a ser una buena diosa que pueda hacer felices a todos – mostrando un rostro avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa llena de esperanzas.

-Que increíble… ¿que es una diosa?- Poniendo una mirada interrogante mientras rascaba su cabeza más confundido.

-Una diosa…no sé bien pero papa dice que las diosas deben ser bien portadas y orgullosas, mama decía que ellas siempre deben hacer feliz a los demás y con eso tu serás muy feliz – sonriendo al sentirse orgullosa de haber recordado todo aquello

-Ohhhh y ¿a quien buscas aquí?

-A mi mama, ella bajo hace mucho tiempo y no ha regresado – bajando su rostro con tristeza conteniendo su llanto

-No te preocupes Hinata-Chan yo te ayudare a encontrarla- colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica que seguía reprimiendo el llanto.

-De veras….Harías eso por Hinata-Chan- sujetando sus manos en forma de suplica con una mirada llena de brillo y esperanza.

-¡De veras! es una promesa – levantando su pulgar afirmándolo con una enorme sonrisa

-Arigato – sonriéndole mientras señalaba hacia un sitio

-¿Eh?-mirando hacia donde le señalaba la pequeña

-¿Esa es tu casa?- mirándole expectativa a su respuesta.

-¡Ah Hinata la encontraste, eres increíble! – comenzando a brincar de un lado a otro emocionadísimo.

-Yo… solo seguía a Usagui-Chan – señalando a un conejito que se encontraba sobre la cabeza del rubio llevando una enorme flor en su manita

-¡! ¿Qué es esto? – corriendo en círculos como loco al tratar de quitárselo de encima

-Pero solo es Usagi-Chan – sosteniendo al conejito entre sus brazos y una cara de indulgencia con el conejito

-Mmm… pues no sé en qué momento se coloco sobre mi cabeza – mirándolo detenidamente mientras este regresaba a volver a saltar sobre su cabeza escapando de los brazos de la pequeña.

-Le agradas mucho – sonreía muy feliz Hinata al ver como el conejito gustaba del rubio

-Mmm… a mi no, ¡que no puedes dejar mi cabeza en paz! – corriendo en todas direcciones detrás de el

La risa de Hinata lleno el lugar, aquel recuerdo lleno de infinita nostalgia al Naruto adulto que continuaba mirando aquello dentro de el, como si fuera ajeno a aquella felicidad de niño y al mismo tiempo siendo parte de aquella historia.

Pocos minutos después sus padres le hallaron y cuando quiso mostrarles quien le había ayudado Hinata ni el conejo se encontraban.

Mucho tiempo pensó que aquello fue tan solo un sueño dentro de su desesperación, pero días después la volvió a encontrar merodeando en el bosque tranquilamente jugueteando con el conejo al cual le agradaba mucho revolotear en la cabeza del rubio.

Fue tan solo un verano….solo fue un verano, pero Naruto ahora recordaba lo importante que fue para él no solo por haber hecho amistad con Hinata si no porque fue la última vez que estuvo junto a sus padres antes de lo ocurrido.

No supo que tantos días fueron pero cada mañana se levantaba con la ilusión de que se encontraría con Hinata para salir a jugar dentro del bosque, pero aquel día comprendió la magnitud de la diferencia de un dios a un humano.

-¿Nee Naruto eres feliz?- apretando sus manitas muy dudosa en aquella ocasión

-Sep lo soy tengo a mis padres…esta también la vieja Tsunade… el Ero-Sennin… y ahora también estás conmigo – mostrándole una gran sonrisa mientras peleaba con una lata que quería abrir

Hinata sonrió débilmente mientras su rostro se movía hacia el frente escondiendo un poco de tristeza

-Nee Hinata-Chan porque esa cara- dejando la lata para fijarse más en ella

-Hinata aun no encuentra a esa persona – apretando sus piernas contra ella con tristeza

-No te preocupes Hinata-Chan yo dije que te ayudaría y eso voy a hacer – poniendo una cara sobreactuada haciendo reír a Hinata tanto como le era posible.

Aquello le pareció en ese tiempo algo tan fácil como ir a la cocina y servirse un vaso de leche, aun ahora tenia cierto peso pero al final fue la única promesa que nunca pudo cumplir había olvidado todo de ese verano.

-Porque…como pude olvidarla, como pude no reconocerla al momento – con tristeza sentía que toda su vida era ahora una mentira en qué momento paso todo aquello.

Su memoria solo le mostraba un incidente de ese verano que le acompaño toda su vida, el recuerdo de sus mejillas teñirse de rojo sintiendo el ardor el todo el rostro con el roce salado de sus lagrimas perdiéndose en el grito de sus padres que le llevaban con rapidez al hospital.

El cambio de la historia, la verdad que salía a flote entre sus recuerdos era una muy diferente a todo lo que él se había dicho el sentir como ese dolor volvía le provocaba mas recuerdos de todo aquello.

Ese día apareció alguien que jamás había visto de extrañas ropas y mirada llena de odio que ante las negativas del pequeño Naruto dejo salir algo que solo en una película de terror hubiera imaginado.

Un legendario zorro de nueve colas fue la razón de todo, aquel zorro liberado por aquel hombre no más bien aquel dios que enfurecido contra el mundo en un intento absurdo quiso destruirlo, no supo porque o qué razón tan solo el llanto de Hinata gritándole con fuerza era lo que le impulso a correr lo más que sus piernas le permitían.

El bosque era consumido por un gran fuego que se extendía velozmente ante ellos un enorme zorro que destruía todo a su paso nunca entendió porque nadie se percato de aquel ser, lo único visible para el resto era el abrazador fuego que destruía todo a grandes pasos.

Un gran ruido el ver cómo le arrancaban a Hinata, los gritos de ella diciéndole algo que nunca pudo comprender por el sonido a su alrededor sus manos estiradas mientras eran separados.

-Está dentro de mí – abriendo con fuerza sus ojos al recordar cómo es que tenía aquellos rasguños en el rostro.

El cambio de nuevo del fondo en sus recuerdos después de que Hinata desapareció siendo llevada por la fuerza por aquel dios, el mirarse tirado y casi agonizante solo siendo auxiliado por el odioso conejo que aun en esa situación brincaba sobre de ella.

-Hubiera muerto de no ser por el…- tocándose de nuevo el rostro como si pudiera volver a sentir aquel calor sofocante.

El recuerdo de aquel conejo que le dio la única solución para evitar una desgracia mayor, la única manera de sobrevivir de aquello y tener un futuro al siguiente día era atrapar al zorro lo que no sabía en ese momento era que él se convertiría en su recipiente.

Gracias a ese conejo vivió a ese ataque

Gracias a ese conejo es que estaba recordando como lo había logrado

Gracias a ese conejo es que continúo teniendo más recuerdos con Hinata ahora como un adulto.

Al final los gritos de su madre al verlo despertar después de casi un mes inconsciente le hizo suponer que su estadía ahí fue por su aventura de hacerse unos " bigotes " que inocentemente se había hecho en sus momentos de juegos.

Lo ocurrido días atrás nunca pudo ser recordado, ni Hinata, ni el conejo, el zorro o aquel dios lleno de odio, nada salvo el profundo dolor que sentía en su pecho y el llanto que no paraba mientras era abrazado por su madre preocupada sin saber la verdadera razón del sufrimiento de su pequeño hijo.

El dolor de aquello rompió en miles de pedazos aquellos recuerdos encontrándose ahora en un extraño lugar, de espaldas a él una enorme jaula de la cual sobresalían dos fieros ojos que le observaban

Retrocedió por la sorpresa sintiendo de nuevo el terror de niño al verlo por primera vez

-Kyubi…siempre estuviste dentro de mí –de pie y con la mirada fija a lo que había dentro de aquella jaula

_**-Niño tonto…todos estos años encerrado sin que notaras mi presencia…solo aumentando mi odio hacia ti esperando con paciencia la oportunidad para salir y descargar todo mi rencor, esperando vengarme y hacerles pagar por todo esto.**_

-Estoy… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué has hecho por qué ha sucedido todo esto? – tratándose de recuperar de su sorpresa más que nada por haber recordado todo de golpe

_**-Este es parte de tu interior, ahora somos parte el uno del otro si muero tu mueres, y si tu lo haces yo lo hare por el contrario estamos ahora atados en un solo destino vivir o morir, ser destruidos o destruir **_

La risa demoniaca del zorro no supo que fue en realidad lo que movió pero de lo que si era seguro era que sentía un enojo y determinación aquella roja aura comenzaba a rodearle haciéndole explotar en ira y fue cuando todo colapso.

Gaara miro sorprendido como el rubio se liberaba de su arena esparciéndola en todas direcciones, una llamarada ahora habitaba dentro de sus ojos color rojo aquel no era la misma persona a la que estaba intentando matar; la persona frente a él no era un humano normal su aura era diferente y por un momento pudo ver algo que le estremeció…el poder para matar a un dios.

**Espero que esto haya aclarado más dudas en lugar de crearlas, sé que me enfoque mucho en este recuerdo pero era importante para entender muchas cosas como les dije al inicio Naruto vio dentro de el mismo ese verán.**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus lindos comentarios los cuales me ayudan mucho tanto para mi ego como para mi crecimiento nos vemos la próxima semana….es un intento de verdad.**

**Próximo Capitulo: El libro Quemado**


	11. El Libro Quemado

**Mil disculpas por los retrasos espero les guste el capitulo como siempre Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes.**

**Si no soy asesinada por haberme tardado tanto, me seguiré apurando con las continuaciones, espero les guste y déjenme saber de sus opiniones.**

**El Libro Quemado**

Gaara miraba perplejo como su arena era solo polvo alrededor del rubio que incrementaba más aquella aura roja alrededor del chico, sus ataques directos y precisos le daban sin ningún resultado.

Miro un momento sus pies y se dio cuenta de que estaba retrocediendo un gran trayecto, su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado; pero más que nada sabía que si se seguía descuidando habría otra cosa que perdería…su propia vida.

—Que eres en verdad…Que eres tú—

Con sus ojos verdes mirándole más fijamente buscando el modo de apaciguar a aquella bestia que seguía retorciéndose contra su arena.

Alzo sus manos haciendo que su arena se reuniera como una gran mar rodeándolos a los dos, la mirada perdida del rubio solo mostraba un profundo odio proveniente del zorro que salía con todas sus fuerzas; se aferraba por destruir los limites que aun habían en aquel humano cuerpo.

—No creo que seas un humano…y si es así, ¿porque tienes ese poder dentro de ti…?es una blasfemia contra el cielo—

Pero ninguna palabra parecía llegar hasta el chico que seguía destruyendo todo a su paso sin ningún miramiento, aquellos rugidos tan estridentes, los cuales llenaban todo el parque haciendo que todo ser vivo cercano sintiera estremecimientos.

El enorme mar de arena cayó sobre los dos llevándose los pocos árboles que aun quedaban así como todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, por un momento hubo un largo silencio que cubrió el lugar.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo comenzó a formarse de la arena lentamente, su rostro agotado y agrietado era la muestra más clara de que había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas.

—¿Cómo es posible….? Como… un dios no debe tener esta clase de límites…y este humano —el rostro dejaba ver aquel enojo tal cual era, ira y odio se formaban en él; así como sentimientos encontrados dentro el mismo.

Sentimientos que un dios no debía tener, puesto que no era un ser humano aquello lastimaba aun más su orgullo puesto que se estaba poniendo al mismo nivel de aquellos a quienes había siempre visto como simples seres.

Al mirar la enorme capa de arena que ahora cubría todo sintió tranquilidad por un momento, parecía haberlo detenido así que solo tenía que recuperar sus energías y terminar todo en ese lugar.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con fuerza al sentir un poder mayor brotar de todos lados, su arena ahora era consumida por las llamas del fuego del zorro.

—Imposible…esto es algo imposible—

Cada grano cristalizado a tal punto era llevado por el viento que levantaba lo poco que quedaba de la arena, estaba más que perplejo; inmóvil veía surgir al chico con esa aura roja que hacia brillar y quemar todo lo que estaba cerca de él.

—Desde cuando te impresionas tan fácilmente Gaara—aquella voz tan conocida hizo girar el rostro del pelirrojo y toparse con aquellos fríos ojos que ya conocía

—Parece que por fin te dejaron descansar…Sasuke—con un tono de sarcasmo por parte del chico que hizo que el pelinegro se ruborizara frunciendo el ceño

—No estás en condiciones de sermonearme—

—Y tu si lo estas…después de haber estado cerca de tres días con aquella mujer—

Sasuke solo le miro fríamente sin responder aquello, pero su atención muy pronto se concentro en el rubio que seguía deteriorándose con aquella energía que emanaba de su cuerpo y parecía ir en aumento.

— ¿Cómo es que ese humano tiene al zorro, no se supone que…?—

—Esperaba que tú al menos tuvieras una idea de por qué este humano lo tiene, pero parece que no es así—

Pero poco tiempo tenían para poder discutir aquello, Naruto cada vez mas perdía la poca cordura; comportándose mas como el Kyubi que liberaba mas su poder con cada cola que se formaba bajo aquella aura roja.

Sasuke se coloco frente a él, mientras sus negros ojos cambiaban a un tono rojo sangre, dentro de ellos tres comas comenzaban a girar con rapidez hasta detenerse y mirar fijamente al rubio.

De pronto el lugar parecía haber cambiado tan drásticamente, el pelinegro observaba a un Naruto asustado y encogido mientras el zorro le rodeaba y miraba con enojo a Sasuke.

—_**UN UCHIHA MÁS VIENE A VISITARME**_—

—Parece que mi familia te ha hecho demasiadas visitas, pero eso no me interesa…como es que este despreciable humano tiene tu poder dentro encerrado dentro de el mismo—

—_**USTEDES DIOSES CON SU FALSO ORGULLO PIENSAN QUE TODO DEBE GIRAR EN TORNO A USTEDES, INCLUSO ESTE HUMANO TIENE MÁS ORGULLO Y VALOR QUE TODOS USTEDES JUNTOS**_—

—Zorro patético, es hora de poner un alto a los dos su existencia nunca debió ser…y con ello solo nos queda ir por Hinata para dejar este mundo decrepito—

Unas llamas negras comenzaban a arder fuertemente dirigiéndose hacia ellos pero de pronto la mirada del rubio cambio por completo.

—No dejare que se lleven a Hinata—los ojos azules cambiaron por completo y una especie de luz ilumino todo el lugar cegándolos.

Después de eso Sasuke y Gaara fueron lanzados muy lejos por la energía que emanaba del rubio, el pelinegro miraba como sus ojos que tanto orgullo siempre le habían dado no habían funcionado contra ese humano.

Adoloridos los dos solo miraban como otra cola era liberada y la bestia se arrojaba directamente contra ellos quienes solo podían ahora esperar el golpe.

— ¡Kyubi Sama! —

Aquel grito congelo todo el lugar mágicamente puesto que Naruto dejo de moverse, estático mientras los dos chicos miraban atónicos aquella escena sin tampoco comprender que había pasado.

Dentro de su mente Naruto estaba del mismo modo pero el zorro ahora se encontraba de nuevo encerrado dentro de su jaula, giro su rostro lentamente al sentir como unos pequeños brazos le sujetaban por detrás.

—Hi…nata—

—Por favor…por favor, ya no mas—

Llevo su mano hacia las de la chica y comprendió el poder de las palabras de Hinata, había perdido el control y posiblemente estaba a punto de repetir lo sucedido en su infancia; pero ella ahora había llegado hasta el, había llegado hasta su corazón de nueva cuenta para salvarle.

—Gracias…Hinata—

El ambiente se torno normal de nueva cuenta y un canto inundo toda la zona, restaurándose todo lo destruido como si nada hubiera sucedido.

El parque regresaba a la normalidad, nada de lo ocurrido había sucedido todo ahora era más que un sueño para el resto de las personas; El rubio miro perplejo a la chica que seguía entonando su canto a unos cuantos pasos lejos de él para después ver como esta caía fugazmente.

— ¡Hinata! —

—Kyubi…Sama—

—Tranquila, te esforzaste mucho hoy descansa pequeña diosa—

La ojiperla sonrió por el comentario sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas, se recargo en el pecho del chico felizmente y poder decir poco después.

—Nee, Kyubi-Sama sabe que el Sr. Duendecillo uso la cama para comerse a Ino-San

Naruto puso una cara de querer matar a Sai en ese mismo instante, no dudaría en usar al zorro para ello pero la expresión de la chica mirarlo fijamente tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba él; su expresión cambio a una enorme sonrisa que contagio a la chica que cerraba sus ojos profundamente.

La tomo en sus brazos y después miro a los dos chicos que seguían en el piso con heridas que no pasaron desapercibido para él.

—SI vas a terminarnos será mejor que lo hagas pronto—Sasuke sin mostrar algún cambio en si solo sostenía su ojo que parecía lastimado.

—Si nos dejas con vida ten por seguro que no tendrás otra oportunidad para hacerlo—

El rubio les miro sin decir nada pensando algo detenidamente

—Te estás burlando, o acaso piensas que con esto lograras intimidarnos…que tonto eres—El pelinegro seguía mirando al rubio de manera superficial esperando que sacara su verdadera naturaleza que odiaba de los humanos.

— ¿Como llevare tres personas al hospital?—

Los dos voltearon hacia el rubio que colocaba una expresión de preocupación y fastidio, volteaba a todas partes moviendo su brazo y haciendo movimientos raros con su cuerpo

— ¡Ahhhhhh! Esto es como un problema de matemáticas….por eso creo que siempre me fue muy mal—

La expresión triste y de frustración por parte del rubio había tomado por sorpresa a los dos que solo miraban a Naruto que seguía moviéndose de manera graciosa viendo el modo de llevarlos a los tres para ser atendidos.

Sasuke puso una expresión seria la cual no le duro mucho ya que la solución del rubio fue muy clara para él, pero no para los dos chicos.

—Usagi-Chan, crees que deba quemar a Sai ese pervertido ya no debe dar ni un paso más dentro del edificio—

El conejito recargado sobre la cabeza del rubio agitaba su flor de manera divertida como asintiendo a todo lo que decía el chico.

Seguía cargando con delicadeza a Hinata que continuaba inconsciente entre sus brazos, en tanto amarrado a su cintura una cuerda con la que jalaba una gran madera, la cual fue tomada prestada de alguna banca del parque.

A su vez sobre esta, amarrados de pies a cabeza tenia a Sasuke y Gaara que por más que quisieran moverse les era imposible. Así Naruto resolvió su problema de traslado de tres cuerpos al hospital.

Tsunade miro con un tic aquella entrada del rubio al hospital, no sabía si golpearlo, reírse o solo ignorarlo; pero aquello solo podía ser idea de su querido ahijado.

Suspiro para no hacer ninguna de las opciones que tenía en mente, dio instrucciones para que les atendieran lo más pronto posible, Karin apareció como de rayo con una camilla en la cual se llevaba al pelinegro que seguía amordazado.

—Yo me hare cargo Tsunade-Sama—una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad envuelta en una nube blanca antes de tener una respuesta

—Vaya Karin siempre tan servicial—dando una picara sonrisa más que nada por la forma en que los dos chicos habían llegado al hospital.

Se acerco al rubio que seguía protegiendo entre sus brazos a la chica, la forma en que él se encontraba hizo que la mujer colocara una expresión maternal

—Estará bien, parece que solo necesita descansar—

— ¿De verdad? —

—Si, así que ve a descansar aquí los cuidaremos muy bien—

El rubio sabía muy bien que era cierto, pero no sabía si el hospital podría hacer frente a más dioses que quisieran llevarse a Hinata

—Oba-chan… ¿puedo pasar aquí la noche?—

Tsunade le miro de nuevo ahora parecía un niño asustado, no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando pero al menos se daba cuenta de que lo que ocurriera el estaba acudiendo a ella en manera de auxilio; aquello le daba mas esperanzas así que solo tomo a la chica aprovechando un momento de distracción del rubio.

—Puedes quedarte, pero recuerda que esto no es un Motel—haciendo énfasis en la última palabra provocando un enorme sonrojo de grandes magnitudes por parte del rubio que se levantaba enojado

— ¡No me confundas con Ero-senin!—

Tsunade sonrió mirando como el chico salía corriendo del hospital dando fuertes gritos

—Cuídala bien, yo tengo que hacer algo antes

La mujer soltó un suspiro mayor al ver el escándalo que había formado pero sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

—Tsunade-Sama, no cree que Naruto parece haber cambiado—

—Si lo sé Sakura, nuestro Naruto está regresando…pero me pregunto qué es lo que en verdad está pasando.

Sakura se quedo un momento mirando la puerta por donde el rubio había salido, después siguió a Tsunade quien seguía llevando a Hinata que aun dormía.

En otro extremo de la ciudad una hoguera de mayor magnitud se alzaba fuertemente alcanzando el cielo en un humo negro, a los pies de esta hoguera el rubio con expresión perturbada.

—Sai…tienes suerte de no seguir en la casa—un aura negra rodeaba al rubio con expresión asesina quien veía arder su cama entre todo aquel fuego.

Después bajo el rostro totalmente deprimido

—A este paso me quedare sin muebles…por que ese maldito duende no hace sus cosas en su casa—

Después de un largo rato sus ojos azules miraron el fuego con fuerza, entre sus manos sostenía el libro que Hinata cuidaba tanto, temblaba apretando mas fuerte aquel grueso libro para después lanzarlo a las llamas.

—Esta vez…esta vez, no dejare que te vayas Hinata

El fuego parecía bailar con aquel libro que se quemaba lentamente ante los ojos del rubio que seguía ahí de pie observando, retrocedió algunos pasos para después darle la vuelta a aquel fuego ahora tenía que ir a descansar y parecía que las sillas en el hospital serian su nueva cama por un largo tiempo.

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cada comentario el que me agreguen a sus favoritos y alertas sirve mucho para alentarme y continuar.**

**Sé que voy lento pero créanme diversas causas son las causantes de todo esto, pero sigo en pie de lucha y no abandonare ninguna historia.**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Próximo Capitulo: La pequeña Semidiosa**


	12. La Pequeña Semidiosa

**Perdón por la gran demora muchos problemas, nada de PC nada de Internet y solo un cuaderno para ir haciendo anotaciones, espero les guste este capítulo la verdad estar escribiendo de este modo no me acostumbro pero quiero terminar las historias y no dejar nada abandonado.**

**La Pequeña Semidiosa**

El sueño era demasiado pesado su cuerpo no reaccionaba como el hubiera querido, pero después de abrir un poco más los ojos pudo ver que su problema era más bien cierto conejo que dormía a pierna suelta.

—Maldito conejo…— A punto de arrojarlo lejos recordó todo lo sucedido días atrás y solo recargo su cabeza sobre la cama para después observar como Hinata seguía durmiendo placenteramente.

Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y como siempre había sido demasiado impulsivo; el mayor temor que tenia en ese momento era la reacción de Hinata por su libro.

—Un céntimo por tus pensamientos—

—Oba-chan—

— ¿Como amaneciste, el sillón no estuvo muy duro?—Con cierto aire de burla entraba al cuarto observando al rubio que se acomodaba el cabello como quitándose algo de él.

—No te burles, no es gracioso—

—Lo siento no pude evitarlo—

—Nee, ¿como sigue?—Volteando a ver a Hinata de nueva cuenta que seguía durmiendo muy placenteramente

—Nada que una buena noche de sueño que arregla todo, y es igual para tus amigos que trajiste anoche—

—Ya veo…—

Tsunade comprendió que aun había cosas que el rubio no le decía, pero no quería presionarlo así que solo tenía que estar apoyándolo; muy pronto sus pensamientos fueron rotos al oír varios gritos en el pasillo.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa?—Saliendo con rapidez para averiguar de qué se trataba

Naruto solo vio pasar una figura de cabello rojo que llevaba en camilla al pálido pelinegro y solo pudo sacar un fuerte suspiro con un frio escalofrió.

—Algo me dice que no debo preguntar. —

—Kyubi…Sama—Una dulce voz le hizo percatarse de que la ojiperla había despertado mostrando gran alegría en ello.

—Hinata, ya despertaste ¿cómo te sientes? —

—Kyubi Sama… ¿dónde estamos? —

—En el hospital aquí estas a salvo así que no tienes de que preocuparte—Acercándose mas a ella sin poder ocultar su gran emoción

La chica miraba curiosa el lugar lentamente en tanto que se detenía al ver dormir a Usagi-Chan sobre la alborotada cabellera rubia.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le regresaron a la realidad, sujetando con fuerza sus manos en tanto bajaba la vista con dolor.

—Kyubi Sama…por culpa de Hinata lo lastimaron…y…y—Trataba de ahogar su llanto a punto de salir por el solo pensamiento de que pudieran haberlo lastimado.

Pero el suave roce de su mano en su rostro le hizo observarlo totalmente confundida y sorprendida, esa calidez que ese tacto en su piel le estaba produciendo, no solo eso si no que además se estaba perdiendo en aquella sonrisa que le envolvía.

— ¿Te sientes bien Hinata? parece que tienes un poco de fiebre tu rostro se puso rojo de pronto—Colocando el rubio su mano sobre la frente de la chica que empezaba a reaccionar.

Hinata por inercia retrocedió ante aquello, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una manera que le era desconocida, no sabía que estaba pasando pero su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía; un sentimiento tan atemorizante y nuevo algo que no lograba controlar.

El rubio se quedo confundido por esa reacción regularmente Hinata siempre estaba feliz cuando él la alababa o hacia algo para ella, la expresión en el rostro de la chica le produjo un terrible dolor lo que le indicaba que posiblemente estaba muy molesta por algo

—El libro…ya debe saberlo—Pensaba para sí mismo al comprender el por qué de su estado

—Vaya por fin despiertas bella durmiente—Tsunade de nueva cuenta entraba aunque no parecía muy contenta con lo que había visto en el pasillo.

—Hinata no es bella durmiente es una diosa—Le respondió como un niño dice de manera natural ante algo que para un adulto lo vería de otra forma.

Tsunade no supo cómo interpretar aquello, si como algo que venía de una persona demasiado ególatra o reír por que ella no parecía ser ese tipo de personas y más por como Naruto la tenía en suma estima.

—A bueno…Oba-chan Hinata se refiere mas…a…—

—No importa bien Srita. Diosa veamos como amaneciste así que se buena chica y deja que te revise—

Hinata asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras Tsunade volteaba a ver a Naruto que no comprendía la indirecta que le había dado

—Pasa algo Oba-chan—

—Sal de la habitación—

El rubio solo agarro su chamarra y salió riendo haciendo señales de que regresaría pronto a Hinata, al cerrar la puerta su rostro cambio por uno de tristeza si en verdad Hinata estaba molesta por lo del libro que podría hacer, ya no había vuelta atrás a todo lo hecho.

— ¿Que te ocurre Naruto? no pareces ser el de siempre—

—Sakura-Chan—

—Todo el hospital habla de cómo trajiste a esas personas anoche, la verdad no sé si reírme o golpearte por eso—

—Ah… ¿por qué lo dices? —Colocando una cara de desilusión por como lo había dicho la pelirosa

—Porque esa no es la forma de traer heridos—Colocando su dedo en su frente como recalcándoselo aun mas

—Pero no tenía otra forma de hacerlo—

—Viniendo de ti ya no me sorprende—cruzando los brazos sin dejar de sonreírle puesto que estaba orgullosa de esa parte del rubio.

—Je, je, je, tomare eso como un cumplido—

—Vaya el cara de zorro esta aquí—

—Sasori…—

Una mirada cruzada de ambos chicos hacia corto circuito entre ellos mientras Sakura solo suspiraba apretando el puño con fuerza, estaba dispuesta a golpearlos en ese mismo instante pero la llegada de otras personas le hizo detenerse.

—Por que trajeron Hinata—Una Ino bastante preocupada corría jalando a Sai junto a ella.

—Ino-Chan…y ¡El! ¡Maldito Sr Duendecillo! Por ti tuve que quemar mi cama—El rubio olvidándose de el otro pelirrojo se dirigía con furia hacia el pálido chico que seguía inmune y una gran sonrisa.

—Hola Pequeño Pene, ¿qué tal tu día? —

— ¡A quién crees que le dices así tu eres el que debería quemar en este momento! —

—Solo porque tú eres virgen los demás no tienen por qué vivir en abstinencia—

Un largo silencio se hizo presente ante el comentario del pálido chico que sonreía de la manera más tranquila ante un Naruto con una venita a punto de reventarle.

—Con que virgen no cara de zorro—Sasori le miraba bastante divertido con mucho afán de molestarle

—No dejare que alguien como tú me moleste cabello de cerillo—

—Je, je, bueno chicos nosotros solo vinimos a ver a Hinata pero creo que regresaremos después, vamos Sai—

—Deberíamos ir a casa de Kyubi-Sama a esperarlos—Le decía a Ino tranquilamente ante un erizado rubio

— ¡Ni se te ocurra poner un pie en ella Duendecillo pervertido! —

Naruto era sujetado por Sakura por la fuerza, Sasori reía a más no poder sin poder controlarse y Sai llevado por Ino levantaba la mano en despedida con aquella sonrisa que irritaba tanto al rubio.

Mas un fuerte golpe en su cabeza le hizo sostenerse con sus brazos para apaciguar aquel porrazo que por inercia le trajo varios recuerdos de su niñez.

—Donde crees que estas, esto es un hospital acaso crees que aquí se viene a jugar—Tsunade con una tablilla de apuntes le miraba con enojo

Antes de que pudiera responder una pelirroja pasaba a toda velocidad con un pálido chico sujeto a una camilla apenas podía moverse casi como un alma en pena

— ¡Karin no puedes llevártelo! —

— ¡Quien dijo que no puedo hacerlo!

— ¡Atrápenla!

Varias enfermeras perseguían a la pelirroja que corría a todo lo que daba sin soltar la camilla en ningún momento, esquivando todo obstáculo que se le atravesaba. Tsunade que salía de la habitación solo lanzo un fuerte grito que estremeció el lugar amenazándolas en cuanto las tuviera frente.

Naruto solo sintió pena por el pelinegro mostrando una sonrisa bastante nerviosa, pero una llamada a su celular le hizo concentrarse en algo totalmente diferente.

—Entiendo…muchas gracias te debo una Lee—

Al apagar el celular miro seriamente a Tsunade que solo coloco una mirada indicándole que le siguiera ante los presentes que no comprendían nada.

—Naruto…—Sakura les miro alejarse algo preocupada

—Te preocupa mucho—

—Claro siempre será mi querido hermano—

—Mientras solo sea eso—

— ¿Estas celoso Sasori…?—

—Solo un poco—

La sonrisa que ambos se dirigieron solos en el pasillo ante un día sumamente agitado y ruidoso algo que decía más que mil palabras, el cerrar de la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade que al sentarse solo esperaba a que Naruto hablara.

— ¿Y bien?—

—Por favor Oba-chan…pagare lo prometo—

— ¿Ah? , ¿A qué te refieres?—

—No tengo suficiente para pagar lo del hospital y…préstame dinero lo pagare en cuanto pueda—

Tsunade solo alzo la ceja escuchándole lo mas calmadamente que podía, el ver como colocaba las manos en tono de suplica como lo hacía de niño le hizo soltar una sonrisa

—No cambias para nada desvergonzado—

—Pero no es para que te burles de mí—

—No lo estoy haciendo, bien si no me pagas hasta el último centavo tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias—

—Claro Oba-chan es una promesa—

La sonrisa de ambos mirándose directamente mientras Naruto le apuntaba con su singular pulgar al hacer cualquier promesa les transporto al tiempo de cuando él era un niño y siempre retaba a la mujer con alguna loca idea.

No sabía por qué seguía haciéndolo sabía que si seguía acercándose más a la verdad mas podía perder a Hinata, pero ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente en verdad ella quería regresar a su hogar y el ahora estaba interfiriendo en eso.

—Pero y si le digo lo que siento…—

—Te engañas humano—La voz proveniente de un cuarto le hizo detenerse y observar al pelirrojo que le había atacado.

—Gaara…no es cierto—

—Me halaga que recordaras mi nombre—

—Sí, no todos los días viene un dios a matarme…bueno al menos no desde hace tres meses—

—Tus bromas no me hacen gracia solo estas aplazando lo inevitable—

—No sé de esas cosas, peleare por ella hasta el final—

—Y si ella desea regresar también pelearas—

Los azulados ojos cruzaron con los verdes jade del pelirrojo en un duro enfrentamiento por la verdad

—Si ella desea regresar yo no lo evitare, pero te digo una cosa antes no pienso dejarla sin haber peleado por ella—

—Eres un humano muy iluso y con mucha suerte—

—No se si tenga tanta suerte como dices pero no soy alguien que se rinda fácilmente, los humanos tenemos una corta vida pero por lo mismo la vivimos al máximo y no aceptare que unos tipos que dicen ser dioses vengan y nos sermonen de cómo la vivimos. —

El pelirrojo le escuchaba atento fijamente en cada palabra que decía, su espíritu era muy diferente a los humanos que había conocido anteriormente tal vez por esa razón Hinata aun seguía al lado de ese singular humano.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —

—Cumplir las promesas a Hinata—

—Promesas…—

—Claro, no importa si eres dios o humano una promesa siempre debe cumplirse aun cuando te cueste la vida—

Aquella respuesta le dejo sorprendido de verdad, ese singular chico iba más allá de sus propias expectativas sobre aquellos frágiles seres.

—Bien en ese caso yo hare una promesa para ti únicamente…no te atacare hasta que cumplas todo lo prometido a Hinata-Sama—

—De acuerdo—

—Pero prepárate cuando ese momento llegue, esta vez no tendré piedad alguna—

—Lo esperare con ansias—

El pelirrojo observo como el rubio salía no sin antes mostrar una gran sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que este mostrara una pequeña en el suyo.

—En verdad eres un humano muy interesante…pero ahora debo pensar que hacer desde este momento—

Naruto camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta del cuarto de Hinata por mucho tiempo, no sabía si ella seguía enojada o aceptaría lo que tenía en mente, pero ya había hecho las cosas así y no había vuelta atrás así que abrió la puerta y su rostro se cubrió en un rojo total al ver a la chica cambiándose de ropa.

—Lo…lo siento —Tartamudeando sin lograr hilar palabra alguna

Cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos pero la reacción no era la que él esperaba, Hinata por el contrario bajo su rostro ocultándolo cubriéndose lo más que podía se dio la vuelta con tristeza

—Kyubi…Sama—

—Lo siento no era mi intensión, se que estas molesta pero aun no te digo mis razones…además quiero que vayas conmigo a un lugar. —

—Hinata no comprende nada, a donde quiere llevar a Hinata—

—Bueno tengo una pista de la persona que buscas—

La ojiperla abrió sus ojos enormemente al escuchar aquello como si el resto del mundo no existiera más y solo aquello retumbara en su cabeza.

— ¿De verdad? —

—Si te prometí que te ayudaría a encontrarla y eso hare así que andando partimos en este momento—

La chica le siguió tomando cierta distancia, seguía aquel dolor en su pecho cuando sentía la cercanía del rubio, aquel fuerte latir en su pecho que le sofocaba y que no comprendía solo miraba su ancha espalda con temor por todo aquello que le estaba ocurriendo lo malo es que por lo mismo había salido semidesnuda del hospital y Naruto visto como un pervertido de nueva cuenta.

Después de varias horas para tratar de salir en ese viaje que Naruto planeo hace no mucho el silencio reino todo el camino, que decir, que hacer cada uno debatía con sus propios pensamientos y temores internos hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino.

— ¿Donde estamos Kyubi-Sama? —

—Yo viví aquí de niño, nunca pensé que estuviera tan cerca de mí

— ¿De niño…?—

—Así es, aquí vivía con mis padres y tú y yo nos conocimos en este lugar—

Hinata le miro confundida ella no recordaba nada de aquello pero solo se limito a seguirle al verle caminar hacia un viejo camino en dirección hacia un paraje algo desolado

Cerca de aquí si bien recuerdo hay una pequeña hacienda a la que nunca pude venir por lo lejos que estaba de donde vivía, pero ahora que lo pienso no esta tan alejado como lo creía

Hinata continuaba siguiéndole sin poder decir nada cosa que entristecía aun mas a Naruto que solo continuaba hablando de cosas sin sentido, cualquier cosa que hiciera sonido y no volver a tener que soportar el terrible silencio de ser ignorado.

— ¿A que han venido?—

Los dos se percataron de la aparición de una joven de mirada perlada y larga cabellera castaña que les miraba fijamente

— ¿Quién eres? —Hinata le miro muy confundida sabia que esos ojos solo pertenecían a su familia, una familia de dioses y aquella chica no lo era al menos no lograba sentir una presencia como tal.

— ¿No es a quien buscas? —

—No, Hinata no la conoce—

—Te espere mucho tiempo Hinata…yo soy Hanabi y soy tu hermana—

Al escuchar aquello ambos quedaron más que sorprendidos mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza las miradas de los tres quedaron entrelazadas que más secretos había en todo eso.

En tanto en el departamento de Naruto varias personas ya estaban muy bien instaladas en aquel pequeño lugar el cual comenzaban a remodelar a su gusto

— ¿Como esperas que vivamos en un sitio así Gaara?—

—Sasuke por el momento debemos acomodarnos a la forma en que este humano vive, puesto que fuimos derrotados por el solo nos queda eso por el momento—

—Que molestia—

—Pero lo que me pregunto es que hacen todas estas personas—

—Ho, ho, ho, somos muy íntimos de Naruto y me dicen Ino la diosa del amor, no sabía que eran parientes lejanos de Hinata—

—El pequeño Pene parece haberse fugado con la pequeña diosa—

—Sasuke- Kun deja que Karin te de un masaje esto aliviara tu estrés—

— ¡No me toques mas mujer eres peligrosa! —

El pelirrojo seguía tomando el té que había encontrado en el departamento sin enfocarse demasiado en el gran barullo que había en ese sitio, el solo había llevado a Sasuke para mantenerlo vigilado el resto había llegado por su propio camino solo esperaba que el rubio no tardara demasiado de su viaje improvisado.

—Yo nunca prometí que cuidaría de su casa…este te es muy bueno—

**Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer por acá, si crees que merezco algún comentario has feliz a esta chica que se emociona cuando lee todo lo que le ponen. Sé que no he podido responder a ninguno pero como ya he dicho antes mi tiempo en la PC es muy limitado así que trato de aprovecharlo al máximo.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Dioses y Humanos**


	13. Dioses y Humanos

**Nuevamente disculpas por el gran retraso, muchos problemas entre falta de tiempo pero aunque tarde no dejare abandonada ninguna historia (al menos no por mucho tiempo).**

**Antes de que me manden correos bomba tratare de actualizar mas seguido, así como también les agradezco su tiempo por los lindos comentarios que me han hecho; me disculpo también por no poder responderles por lo mismo espero sepan comprender esto así que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Dioses y Humanos**

Hubo un tiempo cuando el mundo recién comenzaba todo estaba en perfecto equilibrio, todo ser vivo seguía sus principios sin afectar el de algún otro ya fuera planta, animal o humano.

Eran buenos tiempos no existía la discordia ni el odio o egoísmo por parte de algún ser, todo en perfecta concordia y eso incluía a los dioses quienes vigilaban a los humanos.

Con el pasar del tiempo los dioses comenzaron preocuparse más y más de aquellas criaturas tan vulnerables pero a su vez tan fuertes con sus fuertes deseos y voluntades, estos fueron evolucionando con el pasar de los años y con ello crearon su propia historia.

Pero los dioses quedaron muy pronto decepcionados de ellos por cometer el mismo error, una y otra vez como si repitieran el mismo ciclo sin descanso alguno, por lo que se alejaron de ellos con la promesa de no volver a tener contacto con ningún humano

—**Seres tan inferiores no merecen ninguna misericordia de ningún dios—**

Desde aquel momento los humanos continuaron su propio camino alejados de los designios de los dioses, con el pasar de los años todo quedo en solo leyendas y cuentos infantiles nadie más recordaba que en algún momento ambos vivieron en armonía con el resto del mundo.

Tan solo leyendas fantasiosas que alguna vez el hombre escribió y quedo grabado en la historia como tales, tan solo eso y nada mas…

Naruto seguía conduciendo algo cansado pero mirando de reojo a las dos chicas que se encontraban a su lado, hubiera preferido que Hanabi se hubiera sentado en la parte de atrás pero desde que ambas se miraron pareciera que ninguna quería separarse mutuamente.

Hinata en tanto tampoco quería separarse mucho de el chico rubio, pero desde que sus sentimientos andaban inestables esta no lograba un control por lo que lo que tener a Hanabi en medio de los dos era lo más seguro para no tener algún ataque de ansiedad.

El rubio no estaba muy seguro de ello prefería tener la cercanía de Hinata pero aun se preguntaba si había hecho algo para que ella estuviera molesta con él.

—El…libro, ella debe saberlo y por ello está enojada conmigo **—** trago saliva fijando la vista hacia el frente lo más que podía sujetando el volante con más fuerza

De vez en cuando movía la vista hacia las chicas como esperando que todo fuera olvidado y después regresar lo más pronto hacia el frente evitando el contacto visual con alguna de las chicas, se maldecía una y otra vez sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y movió el rostro lo más rápido que podía como negando sus propios pensamientos, por lo que prefirió concentrarse en otras ideas así que sin despegar mucho la vista del frente se fijo en Hanabi, una chica de unos quince años a lo mucho.

Tiene el mismo color de piel que Hinata pero no se parecen mucho que digamos, aunque el color de ojos es idéntico además de que su color de cabello es castaño

— ¿Porque me miras…te has enamorado de mi?** —**

—Naruto…Sama**—**

— ¡QUEEEEEE!** —**

Hinata se puso a llorar con desesperación mientras Hanabi colocaba las manos alrededor de su rostro ruborizado, Naruto gritaba con desesperación tratando de aclarar el malentendido pero parecía solo empeorar todo.

Al llegar a su departamento al cual no esperaba regresar tan pronto, se dio cuenta de que ahora tendría otra chica viviendo con él y solo rasco su cabellera rubia soltando un profundo suspiro.

—Por que creo que no fue buena idea todo esto…**—**

Pero más tardo en decir esto que en tener un fuerte tic en el rostro al ver como se encontraba su departamento o más bien "quienes" estaban dentro.

— **¡**Naruto volviste muy pronto!** —**

—Hmp…**—**

—Ja, ja, ja vaya y traes otra chica ese es mi chico**—**

—Jiraiya deja de decirle esas cosas mejor termina esta apuesta antes de que mi suerte se vaya**—**

—Hola Naruto tu departamento está bastante animado —Kurenai sonreía señalando a todas las personas dentro del lugar

—Kurenai… ¡¿qué pasa aquí porque hay tanta gente?!

—Vamos Naruto todos se han estado divirtiendo desde que te fuiste, al principio Sai con Ino hacían demasiado ruido pero después Karin hizo el doble, llegaron después Jiraiya y Tsunade y esto ha estado así desde entonces**—**

Naruto giro medio cuerpo observando el gran caos que había rascando su cabeza con mayor fuerza.

—La Oba-Chan esta mas borracha que el Ero-Sennin…no quiero saber que está apostando**—**

Pero le llamo la atención él como Gaara y Sasuke se habían fijado bastante en Hanabi la cual les miraba curiosa y tímida, cada uno se examinaba como si pudieran ver más aquello de los ojos de un simple mortal.

Al final después de mucho tiempo y varias botellas y adrenalina desatada, Naruto miro serio a los dos jóvenes dioses que de igual manera le miraban fijamente.

—Humano eres alguien de quien tener cuidado, por tu poder con el Kyubi y por haber hallado a la hija de Hiashi Hyuga**—**

Naruto frunció el seño sin comprender bien que se refería el pelirrojo, sentadas a su lado Hinata y Hanabi le miraban en silencio asimilando con mayor rapidez la conversación.

—Es un humano tonto y con mucha suerte, no tenemos por qué tenerle en consideración Gaara**—**

—Pero el nos ha derrotado además de haberlo hecho con el poder del Kyubi, el cual ha sido buscado durante mucho tiempo.** —**

Naruto cruzo los brazos con fuerza cerrando los ojos a modo de zorro no comprendiendo nada de lo que decían.

—En realidad no tengo idea de que están diciendo, ya les había dicho que lo del zorro apenas lo descubrí hace poco; a Hinata la encontré…**— **mordió sus labios por lo que está por decir respirando con fuerza para continuar, el pensar en sus palabras no era algo que el hiciera muy seguido, pero ya había tenido demasiados problemas así que tenía que ponerse a pensar bien las cosas.

—Hanabi-Chan…tú dijiste que Mama murió poco después que naciste, ¿sabes por qué vino a la tierra?**—**

—Sé que ella huía por algo y que tiene que ver con la aparición del Kyubi en este mundo**—**

—El desequilibrio que hubo…el momento en que se dijo que todo seria destruido…Humanos y Dioses**—**

—Pero sigo sin comprender como un humano tonto como él puede tener dentro al Kyubi**—**

—Sabes me está molestando bastante tu carácter**—**

—Como si eso me importara—Comenzando a mostrar un cambio de sus ojos negros a un rojo sangre con varias cuchillas en ellos. —

—Hinata, aun tienes una oportunidad de regresar y ser perdonada tu padre será indulgente si regresas—

—No lo hare, aun tengo que saber muchas más cosas, además tengo mi libro de buenas acciones—

Naruto sudo frio al escuchar lo que decía la ojiperla, aquello le confirmo que la chica no sabía nada de lo del libro por lo que si se lo decía y como se estaba comportando ella posiblemente no le dirigiría la palabra nunca más.

—Ya hemos sido demasiado amables te regresaremos a la fuerza si eso es necesario mujer terca—

—Solo lo harán sobre mi cadáver—

—Entonces es momento de hacerlo—

Los ojos de ambos parecían arder con más fuerza el uno con el otro, más un fuerte puñetazo sobre sus cabezas les hizo caer al piso con una terrible expresión de dolor en sus rostros.

—Par de idiotas por que han parado las apuestas esto ya no es divertido, Jiraiya saca más vino—

—Esa mujer da miedo…—

Todos afirmaban mientras que el resto se había quedado dormido de nuevo y solo se levantaban para volver a hacer un mayor desastre.

Naruto en un desistir salió del departamento a ese paso solo le quedaba incendiarlo por completo, no quería imaginar más de lo que ya había visto con un Sai desatado y Tsunade borracha.

Se recargo sobre la pared observando el cielo estrellado de aquella noche, poco a poco estaba uniendo aquel enorme rompecabezas que había comenzado a ordenar.

Pero sentía que entre más avanzaba mas estaba perdiendo a Hinata, el deseaba qué ella se quedara pero ahora se preguntaba si una diosa podría vivir una vida mortal y que consecuencias tendría; el caso de Hanabi no le decía mucho no sabía porque pero si pensaba demasiado las cosas le terminaba doliendo demasiado la cabeza.

—Vaya si que soy un verdadero tonto…pero después de todo soy el rey de los tontos—

Lo que si era cierto es que no quería perderla, aquella sensación de pérdida y agonía no le gustaba para nada y solo deseaba saber la respuesta; que debía hacer y cómo lograrlo.

El fuerte ruido de su departamento le hizo entrecerrar los ojos de manera graciosa por el enorme ruido de todo el lugar.

—A pesar de que ahí ya está demasiado revuelto se están llevando demasiado bien, eso de dioses y humanos es algo demasiado complicado no sé por qué les gusta estar repitiendo una y otra vez. —

Sonrió enormemente mientras alzaba los brazos a todo lo que daba para después llevarlos a su cabeza y sujetarla como si esta estuviera a punto de caer.

—Naruto eres demasiado tonto, ya deberías dejar de preocuparte por esas cosas solo sigue adelante como solo tú sabes hacerlo.** —**

—Muy bien dicho chico, ahora debo eliminarte por haberte llevado a Hanabi—

— ¿ah? —Naruto giro la cabeza en dirección de aquella singular voz.

En tanto arriba Hinata seguía dudando de muchas cosas, lo que sentía aquello que desconocía dentro de ella aquello que no lograba comprender.

Miraba al Sr Duendecillo hacer cosas pervertidas con Ino, Karin parecía tener acorralado a Sasuke que retrocedía ante la pelirroja y Tsunade tenía semidesnudo a Jiraiya aunque esto aun no sabía por qué.

Su corazón latía fuertemente seguía evadiendo a Naruto y eso le lastimaba bastante, su corazón dolía como jamás había sentido antes y no lograba comprender bien el porqué.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente al sentir cualquier roce con el rubio, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le punzaba y sentía temor por todo aquello puesto que jamás había experimentado algo así; pero al ver como la mayoría parecía estar feliz al final solo un pensamiento le vino a la mente.

—Es más doloroso estar lejos de Naruto-Sama…Hinata también quiere hacer cosas pervertidas con Naruto-Sama**—**

Aquello hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio observando como Hinata salía del departamento en busca del rubio con todas las fuerzas de sus dos piernas.

—Naruto está muerto…**—**El pelinegro miraba con furia la salida de la chica sin poder zafarse de Karin.

—Vaya el pequeño pene saldrá de paseo**—**

—Pensé que ya habías muerto con esa mujer sobre ti todo el día**—**

— ¡Habrán mas botellas!** —**

De nueva cuenta una gran algarabía se volvía a escuchar en el pequeño departamento pero Hinata solo bajaba tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, quería volver al lado del rubio lo más pronto posible y decirle sus inquietudes pero su mayor sorpresa fue encontrarlo tirado y golpeado mientras un hombre de cabellera gris con medio rostro cubierto giraba su rostro para verle.

—Imposible…acaso—

Intento decir algo más pero no pudo apartar la vista de los ojos de aquel hombre, uno de sus ojos era idéntico al de Sasuke por lo que su temor fue que era otro dios enviado para llevarla de vuelta.

El hombre se acercaba más a Hinata la expresión de este era más de sorpresa y algo de incredulidad, la chica solo retrocedía por inercia pero antes de que alguno dijera alguna palabra una fuerte determinación se dejo escuchar.

—**YA LES DIJE…HINATA ES MIA Y NADIE ME LA QUITARA—**

Una fuerte furia resonaba dentro del rubio que se levantaba con dificulta, el hombre de manera tranquila volvió su vista hacia el sintiendo como una enorme energía brotaba de su cuerpo haciendo estremecer todo el lugar.

—Kyubi…—

—Naruto…Sama**—**

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una enorme madera comenzaba a presionar al rubio que no sabía que estaba pasando, lo único era que el poder del Kyubi estaba siendo amedrentado de gran manera.

—Sensei podrías haberme avisado si no hubieras tenido cuidado tal vez las cosas no hubieran salido bien**—**

—Por eso estas aquí Yamato—La sonrisa debajo de la máscara solo hizo que el otro hombre que tenia atrapado al rubio sintiera una gran aura negra a su alrededor, mas la sonrisa de el hombre de cabello gris daba no era ningún consuelo.

Pero las miradas de ambos se pusieron serias al girar sus rostros al mismo tiempo y ver como desde lo alto caían dos personas que les miraban con pocas ganas de hacer amistad

—Así que los dioses por fin decidieron visitarnos, que gran honor de su parte—El hombre de la cabellera gris miraba ahora más serio a Sasuke y Gaara que no tenían

—Ese humano nos pertenece será mejor que lo dejes libre**—**

—Quiero a Hanabi de vuelta…y quiero saber que está pasando**—**

Un ambiente tenso se estaba formando tal parecía que las cosas no serian tan fáciles como Naruto creía, como el mismo había dicho el gran rompecabezas estaba siendo unido y con el muchos más problemas se vendrían.

**Sorry por este capítulo fue lo que salió después de tanto tiempo, pero muchos problemas, falta de tiempo y muchas más cosas pero no abandonare lo he prometido y escribir todo lo que me falta.**

**Por ello les agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que me han dejado lindos comentarios y mensajes internos, me motivan a seguir y no abandonar.**

**Ya saben aumenten mi ego ^^ merezco algún comentario, bombas, amenazas u otro que se les ocurra, nos estamos viendo pronto.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Tempestad**


	14. Tempestad

**Aquí pasando de rápido para subir un nuevo capítulo también acercándonos al final de la historia, espero terminarla en unos seis capítulos aproximadamente, igual depende del tiempo con que disponga, mi vida caótica que tengo y el trabajo ya que casi no tengo mucho tiempo libre.**

**Como siempre agradezco su apoyo en esta historia, espero les siga gustando esperando que no se sientan decepcionados por cómo va; ya saben que sus opiniones me ayudan mucho para el desenlace de la historia.**

**Tempestad**

Un ambiente tan pesado se había formado, incluso si hubiera caído alguna hoja de algún árbol esta se hubiera partido a la mitad.

Naruto no podía quitar la mirada en los extraños que ahora le tenían atrapado, no sabía porque pero el poder del Kyubi estaba siendo detenido; ¿Cómo? Pero lo más angustiante era que Sasuke y Gaara no parecían verlos con muy buenos ojos.

Ya estaba cansado de aquella situación, el sentirse como una mosca atrapada dentro de una telaraña le ponía en verdad muy enojado; pero por lo que entendía el de cabello gris estaba ahí por Hanabi.

—Si tan solo pudiera zafarme de esta madera…quizás podría hacer algo antes de que pierdan la calma—Pensaba para sí mismo tratando de no perder la poca calma que tenia.

—Por que los Dioses han regresado a la tierra, acaso están con deseos de juzgar como es su costumbre—La voz de Kakashi sonó dura y fría, muy diferente a la burlona con la que se había presentado ante ellos.

Las miradas de ambos dioses fueron tan frías como el hielo, más que antes; incluso a Naruto aquello le sorprendió ¿Por qué estaban reaccionando de aquella manera? ¿Que es lo que estaba pasando?

—Kakashi…un humano legendario, muy famoso para mi gusto; alguien que se adueño de uno de los ojos de mi familia.

—No pensé que los dioses fueran tan sentimentales—Kakashi entrecerraba su ojo negro ligeramente llevaba su mano hacia uno de sus bolsillos

—Tus ironías no te servirán de nada humano, tomaremos a ese humano que llaman Naruto y te arrancaremos el ojo Uchiha que escondes bajo esa pañoleta. —Con una malo en el aire una gruesa nube de arena se formaba detrás del pelirrojo que no quitaba la vista de aquellos dos hombres.

—Sensei, no debería precipitarse con ellos —

—No te preocupes Yamato, mejor hazlo por ese chico que tienes entre tus manos—Kakashi se detuvo a media bolsillo como esperando la reacción de aquellos dos jóvenes dioses.

— ¡¿Qué diablos les paso a todos ustedes?! ¡Solo hablan humanos aquello, dioses esto!...solo están haciendo que me dé vueltas la cabeza—son una mueca de aburrimiento el rubio se recargaba entre la madera acomodándose mejor, los rostros de todos los presentes se posaron en el de golpe algo más que contrariados.

Hinata como pudo se acerco hasta el olvidándose por completo de Yamato que la veía sorprendido, la joven se colgó de la madera acercándose lo más que podía.

—Naruto-Sama…su cabeza…si sigue dando vueltas se le caerá—Lo miraba en verdad preocupada tratando de alcanzar su cuello como si con ello evitara su caída a su perspectiva de ella.

Sasuke y Gaara se relajaron, si no fuera por sus peculiares personalidades se hubieran reído a más no poder; Yamato si no pudo evitar soltar varias risitas y Kakashi entrecerró su ojo descubierto.

Naruto miraba a Hinata con una expresión algo rara, sonrió y la miro mientras negaba con la cabeza—así es ella después de todo—pensó mientras liberaba una mano y acariciaba la mejilla de la preocupada chica.

—No perderé la cabeza más que contigo mi dulce hada—

Hinata le miro algo seria, haciendo un leve puchero aun colgada de la madera pero sin alejarse demasiado de aquella caricia que le gustaba demasiado aun cuando tratara de negarlo.

—No soy un hada…soy una diosa—Su expresión por muy seria que intentaba mostrar, al final Naruto comenzó a reír de manera abierta a como era él; si aquella peculiar e inocente chica era la persona que el sabia que amaba, aun cuando fuera de lo mas fuera de lo común.

—Si…así es Hinata—la sonrisa que mostro la ojiperla fue sincera y espontanea como solo ella sabia mostrar, aun no comprendía muchas palabras de aquel mundo, pero la naturaleza de su Sr. Zorro era algo que le atrajo por completo.

Yamato sintió que debía liberar a Naruto pero una fuerte explosión desde el piso donde se encontraban los demás le hizo retroceder jalando al chico, este solo observo perplejo como Hinata caía hacia atrás levantando su mano en dirección de la del rubio.

Todos dieron un gran salto esquivando los pedazos de piedra que caían como parte del edificio, Naruto quiso liberarse pero la madera hizo una mayor presión sobre de él.

— ¡Hinata! —

Pero después quedo un silencio que cubrió el lugar, la mirada de todos se poso en una figura que conforme el polvo se disipaba la dejaba entrever, al final un hombre alto de larga cabellera castaña sostenía a una Hinata inconsciente.

Naruto miro en ambas direcciones examinando fríamente a todos los presentes, rechinando los dientes muy molesto, su rostro reflejaba una mayor furia debido a que sabía lo que había hecho.

—Neji a que has venido—

El castaño miro al pelinegro con gran desdén, para después pasar con Gaara haciendo lo mismo ignorándolo por completo, su vista de nueva cuenta pasó a los humanos a su lado derecho que le miraban en forma no amigable.

—Tanto trabajo cuesta traer a una chica, que decepción de dioses son ustedes—

— ¡Como te atreves!—Sasuke estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el castaño pero fue detenido a tiempo por Gaara, que sin decir palabra alguna seguía mostrando un gran enojo hacia Neji.

—El famoso Kakashi, acaso los humanos no pueden aceptar su propio destino que inútiles son…—

—Me siento honrado de que tanto dios me reconozca—

—Reconocer, no te sientas tan importante; acaso una mosca que revolotea merece tal interés—

Kakashi le miro reconociendo cierto aire familiar en aquel sujeto, pero esperaba que solo fuera imaginación suya.

— ¡Déjate de bromas! —Intentando liberarse Naruto miraba molesto a Neji que solo entrecerraba los ojos poniéndole mayor atención.

—Kyubi…debe ser una broma—

— ¡Libera a Hinata, porque ustedes solo piensan en pisotear a los demás para pasar! —Hacia mayor presión sobre la madera, en un intento desesperado por romperla pero todo resultaba inútil.

Miro a Hinata con desprecio escuchando los gritos del rubio, un arma fue lanzada con rapidez desde el bolsillo de Kakashi siento interceptada desde otra dirección, nuevamente las miradas se enfocaron en la persona que se dejaba caer a pocos pasos de Neji.

—Vaya si que se está convirtiendo esto en una gran reunión—Bufo un chico de larga cabellera rubia que jugaba con un tipo de plastilina entre sus manos.

—Deidara deja de ser tan familiar—Neji sin mirar al chico solo se enfocaba molesto en el otro rubio que seguía luchando por liberarse.

—Ok, Ok, pero que mal carácter tienes—Rascando su larga cabellera el chico soltaba un suspiro, sin dejar de mover entre sus dedos lo que ahora eran pequeñas esferas de aquella peculiar plastilina.

Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo mas otras figuras se mostraban detrás de Neji, Kakashi mostro una expresión de molestia hacia cierto sujeto de boca cocida y ojos poco peculiares, pero lo que en verdad le molestaba era que sostenía a Hanabi como si se tratara de un costal.

—Suéltala—

—Oblígame humano—Casi podía percibir una lúgubre sonrisa que se abría entre los hilos de aquella boca, lo que le tranquilizo un poco fue percibir que Hanabi se movía ligeramente, pero el problema era que se estaban multiplicando con rapidez.

Destrúyanlo todo…incluyendo a esos dos—Refiriéndose a Sasuke y Gaara que miraban a Neji con enojo—eso servirá de escarmiento para otros que no sepan hacer su trabajo.

Ante los ojos de todos Neji daba un gran salto desapareciendo con ambas chicas, Kakashi y los demás intentaron detenerlos pero les fue negado el paso, en un segundo aquellas pequeñas bolitas de la mano de Deidara cayeron al piso haciendo enormes explosiones.

— ¡Libérame! ¡Se llevan a Hinata! —Naruto hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para liberarse de todo, Kakashi le hizo una señal a Yamato liberándolo de inmediato.

—Será mejor que corras, aun es tiempo de hacerlo—

— ¡HINATA! —Su grito lleno todo el lugar mostrando una cola de aquel zorro, una fina capa de algún tipo de energía cubría su cuerpo, la ira estaba dominándolo por completo o más bien el sentimiento de pérdida, uno que ya conocía.

Sensei creo que no fue buena idea el liberarlo—Yamato veía como el chico perdía de nueva cuenta el control, pero Kakashi le hizo una señal para que se enfocara en el resto de personas ahí presentes.

Sasuke y Gaara tampoco se quedaron mirando sin esperar a nada atacaron con rapidez, sabían el tipo de seres frente a ellos, si titubeaban estarían perdidos.

—Samehada tiene hambre, Je, Je, y aquí hay muchos con que alimentarla—El tipo de piel azul como si de un pez se tratara, jugaba con una enorme espada que en la punta dejaba ver unas enormes fauces, era obvio que el alimento serian ellos si se descuidaban.

— ¡ESO ES ARTE! —Deidara gritaba con cuanto explosivo brotaba de sus manos, las cuales dejaban ver unas enormes bocas que parecían reír frenéticamente, tanto como el dueño de aquellas peculiares manos.

—Además todos los humanos serán destruidos, si tienen suerte podrán servir a los grandes dioses— Frenético dentro de su propia fantasía de destrucción.

—Cierra la boca, hablas demasiado— Katsuku que de pronto había sacado un tipo de criaturas empezaron a atacarlos, pero parecía más interesado en otras cosas—Creo que tenemos suerte, tienen habilidades interesantes.

— ¿A que se refieren? ¿Que tienen planeado? —Kakashi trato de enfocarse en Katsuku para obtener respuestas pero este parecía disfrutar del poder que tenia la información.

—A que este mundo ya ha sido juzgado y será destruido por los dioses, les queda cerca de una semana—Deidara disfrutaba de la pelea que tenia con Gaara que parecía perder ante él, pero una sonrisa apenas apreciada molesto al rubio— ¿ya te has rendido?

—Así que eso es lo que traman… ¿Pero por que lo han decidido? —Gaara seguía provocando al rubio que disfrutaba de aquella liberación.

—Es porque han encontrado a las últimas Hyuga—Sasuke intuyo el resto casi de inmediato, pero en su rostro parecía ocultar algo más.

—Has hablado demasiado Deidara—Katsuku estaba bastante molesto, esa información había salido como bocanada de aire sin control.

—A quien le importa eso, no podrán hacer nada, ¡así que mueran con mi arte! —Al rubio este no parecía molestarle seguir hablando, estaba frenético y entusiasmado pero un golpe directo lo lanzo lejos.

La mayoría retrocedió, Naruto parecía ya no ser más un humano, su cuerpo era rojo, era como si el Kyubi hubiera salido y encerrado la mente del rubio en otra parte.

Solo atacaba sin control, sus golpes aunque torpes eran los suficientemente eficaces como para hacerlos retroceder.

—Sensei…—

—Por eso fue mejor soltarlo…podrá hacerles frente y darnos tiempo, pero si no tenemos cuidado terminara destruyéndonos—

—Humanos tontos al final ustedes mismos se destruirán—Sasuke miraba fríamente a Kakashi que solo le regreso de reojo la misma expresión, pero después cerro su ojo mostrando una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

—Los humanos somos impredecibles, sabemos crear milagros de la nada—El chico no pudo mostrar molestia en aquellas palabras, pero algo le decía que era muy cierto.

Mas algo más grande hizo que tuvieran que retroceder, Naruto perdía más y más el control, casi como si el mismo se estuviera volviendo una bomba humana.

Al ver la situación Katsuku y los demás se retiraron con rapidez, fue un enorme brillo rojo que cubrió todo, como si el sonido hubiera desaparecido nada más se escucho a tal grado que lo único visible fue una intensa luz blanca—Seguramente termine destruyéndolos a todos—era su único pensamiento de Naruto, el único que seguía en pie.

—Estás seguro—Abrió los ojos y miro como si se tratara de una vieja foto, estaba sentado sobre la hierba, el viento se mecía con lentitud abanicando sus rubios cabellos, pero lo que más le sorprendía era aquella voz que casi había olvidado.

—Ma…Mama…—

— ¿Cómo has estado Naruto? —Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera roja le sonreía, aquella sonrisa que siempre le pareció como de un amigo hacia él.

—Como debería estar Kushina, está destruyendo todo—De pronto a su lado aparecía un hombre muy parecido a él, su cabello rubio más largo de lo que el acostumbraba se mecía lentamente dejando ver una tranquila sonrisa.

—Que malo eres Minato, yo que trato de ser una buena madre—Aquella peculiar discusión le resultaba tan familiar, y como no serlo si así eran en vida, la vida que tenía cuando aun los tenia…a sus padres.

Naruto no pudo levantar el rostro, con un brazo tallaba sus ojos lo más fuerte que podía, quería decir muchas cosas, hablar cualquier tontería pero no había nada más que sollozos como un niño pequeño.

—Sabes Kushina, se viene una tormenta—Minato miraba hacia el frente observando la distancia, lentamente coloco un brazo alrededor de Naruto.

—Yo diría más bien una tempestad…pero sabes, nunca duran por siempre—Kushina también miraba hacia el frente, e imitando la acción de Minato Sonreía mostrando todos los dientes volteando hacia los dos rubios.

—Es cierto, al final siempre sale el sol. —Minato le regreso la mirada con mucha seguridad, Naruto no paraba de llorar lejos de aquel lugar una voz se escuchaba.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! Vamos soy Sakura, reacciona tienes que regresar—

Lo único que se vio fue como era ingresado al área de urgencias, afuera no había ninguna persona en espera salvo un pequeño conejo blanco que sostenía una flor blanca, su expresión de tristeza no era muy alentadora.

**Espero que este capítulo este mucho mejor que el anterior, ahora creo que le pude escribir mucho mejor o al menos eso creo.**

**Intente meter peleas pero saben que no es mi fuerte, pero eran necesarias ya que pronto vendrá el final y tiene que tener buenas dosis de esto.**

**Las cosas ya van tomando forma y las dudas creo que las voy aclarando, por el momento espero no decaer demasiado, mentiría si les dijera que subiré semanalmente pero hay veces en que llego demasiado tarde y pues ni puedo prender la PC.**

**Pero creo que me ha servido para poder pensar mejor las ideas que flotan en el aire, en todo caso de que solo sean ideas locas por mi parte y no esté saliendo bien solo díganlo y veré como presionarme.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que se detienen a dejarme un comentario, es muy motivante en verdad saber sus opiniones sean buenas o malas ya que me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Familia.**


	15. Familia

**El destino es algo que alguien invento solo para limitar a los débiles de corazón, solo aquellos que logran escuchar a su propio corazón son capaces de vencerlo y decidir su propio final feliz.**

**Familia**

La sensación era placentera, algo tan cálido y abrumador al mismo tiempo la vista que tenia era tal cual recordaba de pequeño; una enorme colina de verdes pastos que siempre hacia leves ruidos producidos por el viento que movía los pequeños pastos.

Como en aquellos tiempos la seguridad de su amada familia le brindaba una protección que iba mas allá de sus propios deseos, su madre de fuerte carácter con una amabilidad sobrehumana junto a su tranquilo y decido padre; les amaba por cómo eran y sabía que era amado por como siempre fue.

No sabía si el tiempo pasaba lento o era tan rápido que apenas podía percibirlo, pero aun como fuera él estaba feliz a pesar de que sus lagrimas habían dejado de salir; su corazón latía por ese sentimiento aquel que le decía que estaba todo bien.

—Okasan…yo

—Está bien Naruto, sabemos todo lo que ha pasado—Minato coloco su mano sobre si hombro de manera fraternal brindándole una sonrisa cálida.

— ¿A que se refieren? ¿Acaso estoy muerto?

—No lo estas hijo, bueno estuviste así de estarlo—Kushina rio bastante ante lo ultimo provocando escalofríos en su hijo que le miraba algo asustado.

—No me ayuda en nada eso…pero

—Naruto…recuerda que todo el mundo tiene virtudes y debilidades, así que no te sientas deprimido si no puedes lograr algo

El rubio miro con asombro a su madre, el rojo cabello se levantaba con el viento haciéndole ver extremadamente bella tanto que no pudo evitar sonrojarse; sonrió rascando su cabeza con mucha fuerza esas eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar en aquel momento.

—Vamos hijo se que podrás salir muy bien de esto

— ¿Como lo sabes?—Miro confundido a Minato que seguía a su lado de manera tranquila y protectora.

—Es el deber de un padre creer en sus hijos

Naruto bajo la cabeza casi encogiéndola entre las piernas, sus padres le miraron preocupados para después caer de espaldas al ver que este brincaba hacia el frente.

— ¡Bien si aun estoy vivo entonces hay cosas que debo hacer!

— ¡Así se habla!— Kushina se levantaba con fuerza alzando la manga de su blusa mostrando su puño para entrelazarlo con el brazo de su hijo, Minato seguía en el piso pero solo reía nervioso él a diferencia de ellos era más tranquilo.

Se quedo de pie mirando la distancia, ahora comprendía que estaba en algún lugar de su mente tal vez el recuerdo guardado de su infancia de aquel lugar en donde aún permanecían aquellos que le amaron pero ya no estaban a su lado de manera física.

—Ahora lo recuerdo, Okasa…Otosan…aquel día, ese día ambos murieron por protegerme—giro medio rostro sonriendo para descubrir que ellos también lo hacían, la afirmación de su silencio y tranquila que reinaba el lugar.

—Temíamos que te hubieras lastimado, lo único que pudimos hacer ese día fue protegerte lo mejor que pudimos

—Sabíamos que saldrías adelante aun cuando no estuviéramos a tu lado Naruto…aun había personas que podrían seguir cuidando aun si no estábamos presente. — Minato abrazo a su esposa sin dejar de ver al rubio que sonreía.

—Lo sé, los viejos han cuidado de mi…ahora comprendo muchas cosas que —trago saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza pensando en todo lo que su mente había eliminado.

—Ese día había ido a buscar a la madre de Hinata, el conejo latoso había dado con ella…lo supe cuando la vi que ella era la persona que buscábamos…pero

Pero cuando me encontraron ya era muy tarde…al menos para mí lo fue—la dulce voz de una mujer que aparecía del costado derecho de Naruto le sonreía, la miro y sonrió ahora la recordaba perfectamente la confundió por un momento con Hinata pero la diferencia de ambas era mínima.

—Siento no haber sido de ayuda

—Lo fuiste, Hinata se ha convertido en una persona más fuerte y determinada, a pesar del tiempo ella continuo con la búsqueda de lo que le habían hecho olvidar; aun así me siento culpable por haberlos involucrado…tal vez si no nos hubieran conocido ustedes seguirían..

—Me arrepentiría el resto de mis días, me alegra mucho el haber conocido a Hinata —Le mostraba una grande y determinada sonrisa que le tranquilizo

—Es verdad, Minato y yo estamos agradecidos que gracias a tu poder pudimos estar al menos un mes con Naruto aun cuando ya no estábamos vivos.

—Lo dices de una manera cariño que dan escalofríos…

—No te quejes…

Aquel día cuando Naruto era solo un niño había logrado encontrar a la madre de Hinata, pero también ese día apareció aquel hombre que también la buscaba; ella había huido del lugar de donde provenían todos los dioses donde se dijo les había traicionado.

El hijo que darás es un bastardo por lo que debe morir antes de que vea la luz del sol

Un rumor tan fuerte se dio a conocer que no hubo quien no lo escuchara, había traicionado a su esposo con su propio hermano y el hijo que pronto nacería era sin duda una blasfemia que no tendría por qué nacer. Huyo sin recibir juicio ni manera de defenderse, Hinata quedo al cuidado de su padre sin saber realmente lo que había pasado siendo muy joven para comprenderlo.

Hanabi nació en el mundo humano por lo cual ella es una semidiosa, Kakashi supo esta historia al encontrarla por lo que la ha cuidado desde entonces; el siendo famoso por haber logrado detener hace muchos años un intento de destrucción de los dioses contra el mundo humano.

Pero no pudo evitar aquella desgracia que cayó sobre los Namikaze, aquel día murieron los padres de Naruto y el zorro legendario se perdió sin que nadie supiera de su paradero los dioses quedaron consternados y se condeno a todo aquel relacionado con aquel día.

Lo que nadie se entero fue que aquel poder tan abrumador fue encerrado en el pequeño cuerpo de un joven humano, el cómo pudo sobrevivir fue gracias a los rezos de una diosa que era asesinada por el pecado del que se le acusaba.

Hizashi Hyuga murió sin que nadie lamentara su muerte, muchos dijeron que fue por proteger a su amante mas el nadie se intereso en sus motivos; solo el deseo de recobrar lo robado era el único interés entre los líderes.

Aquel dios que llego a destruir no dejo nada más que una pequeña esperanza, la cual había sido puesta bajo la protección de sus padrinos los cuales cambiaron su apellido a Uzumaki; el apellido de soltera de su madre al descubrir que todo lo relacionado al anterior apellido caía en muchos atentados en su contra.

Naruto recordaba lo molesto que estaba, se sintió en aquel momento traicionado y decepcionado de sus protectores por lo que en cuanto pudo les dejo después de una terrible discusión.

Ahora se sentía terriblemente mal puesto que todo había sido con el fin de protegerlo, no sabían de que lo hacían solo actuaban por su bien.

Las cosas del pasado quedaron en el olvido muy pronto, la mente es algo demasiado frágil y puede ser destruido con facilidad pero sabía que tendría que seguir adelante porque no había nada más que hacer.

—Naruto…el zorro legendario estará contigo hasta el fin de tus días, lamento haberlo dejado a tu cuidado pero fue algo inevitable en aquel momento

—No te preocupes, aunque no sé por qué apenas despertó

—Fue tu deseo por proteger a Hinata lo que despertó este poder

—En ese caso…creo que tengo que regresar, debo ayudar a Hinata y su hermana

Al hacerlo nosotros desaparecemos, ya no estaremos más dentro de ti puesto que seremos libres iremos a donde las almas descansan

— ¿En serio?…eso está bien, me sentiría demasiado mal si los tuviera retenidos conmigo

—No es secuestro, solo es tomarnos prestados

—Pero aun hay algo que puedo hacer por ti…lo último que tengo de mis poderes te ayudaran junto con los del Kyubi, con esto podemos regresarte en el tiempo pero solo seria por esta vez.

—Regresar en el tiempo, es eso posible

—Así es pero solo seria por esta única vez…el Kyubi no estará muy de acuerdo pero solo será esta vez, el hacerlo es algo muy delicado pero el algo que te debo por todo lo que ha pasado con tu vida.

Naruto observo a sus padres que le sonreían meditando la oferta, recordó cada detalle de su vida los pros y contras que había tenido que sortear; siempre paso por su mente a manera de broma el querer cambiar algo de su peculiar vida ahora se le ofrecía la oportunidad de hacerlo; ¿Pero que podría cambiar?

Sabía que al hacerlo algo cambiaria en el futuro, ya sea para bien o para mal por lo que eso era una decisión de mucha importancia; sonrió un momento mientras a los segundos rascaba su cabeza y colocaba una enorme sonrisa.

—Gomen, Otosan…Okasan, espero que no se molesten por esta decisión…

Ambos le sonrieron mientras Kushina mas que veloz le soltaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, después le sujeto del cuello abrazándole de manera maternal.

—Siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, eres nuestro hijo siempre ve hacia adelante sin arrepentimientos apoyaremos todo lo que decidas…es tu vida

—No temas equivocarte si es para seguir adelante, eres nuestro mayor orgullo solo no sigas los malos ejemplos de tus padrinos—Minato sonrió nervioso recordando las peculiaridades de sus padres.

—Luchare hasta el final es una promesa

—Bien, antes debo decirte que el hombre que ha causado todo tiene intensiones de acabar con los Hyuga por ello es que me han perseguido, tiene oscuras intenciones con Hinata y Hanabi por favor protégelas…es mi última petición para ti.

Naruto asintió levantando el pulgar de manera decidida— Es una promesa que sin importar cumpliré, ese es mi camino—sonriendo al tiempo que todo el lugar cambiaba y sus padres se despedían con las manos.

—Muchas gracias…Otosan, Okasan

Un oscuro lugar lleno de agua al frente unas enormes rejas se alzaban, detrás de ellas el zorro les miraba con ojos rojos llenos de furia —_**UNA SORPRESA BASTANTE DESAGRADABLE**_—Dijo el zorro con profundo odio.

Tu odio es mayor al de aquella familia, por eso te pido brindes tu poder a este humano con el cual has quedado encadenado; estoy segura de que el al final será tu salvación

— **¿SALVACIÓN? BROMEAS, NO NECESITO SER SALVADO SOLO LIBÉRAME Y PODRÁS VER COMO LES "SALVO"**

—No tienes muy buen humor

—**NO NECESITO TENERLO CON SERES INSIGNIFICANTES COMO TU**

—Kyubi…mejor dicho Kurama, eres el ultimo Bijuu legendario tus hermanos han caído por esta…

El zorro observo a la hermosa mujer, se lamento el día en que ella le convenció de dejarse llevar por ella pero maldijo aquella extraña belleza de las mujeres Hyuga; tenía una figura alta y esbelta aquel cuerpo de tentación que poseían enloquecería al más osado de los humanos y no solo a ellos también figuraban los dioses; pero sobre todo a una bestia como él.

Pero no fue esa belleza lo que le perdió en aquel momento, fue esa amabilidad que le conquisto algo que la mayoría de los dioses no tenia; era algo que tenían más los humanos a pesar de que le desagradaba bastante esta comparación, pero era algo inevitable esa mujer Hyuga frente a él le tenía a su merced a pesar de que él lo negara.

Supo en cuanto Hinata apareció con Naruto de quien se trataba aun cuando se negó a darle una pizca de poder, al final lo hizo cuando más lo necesito el rubio el gran parecido que tenia con su madre le engaño a su vista; no lo negaba, lo odiaba más que nada pero eso solo él lo sabía.

— ¿Kurama? —Le miro fijamente al darse cuenta de la ausencia del zorro que la miraba perplejo aquellos perlados ojos que le fascinaban.

—**ERES TEMERARIA MUJER…AL IGUAL QUE TODOS ESTOS HUMANOS, ESTA VEZ PRESTARE MÍ PODER PARA LO QUE PIDES EL RESTO DEPENDERÁ SOLO DE ÉL.**

—Muchas gracias, Kyubi Sama—Cruzo sus manos a modo de rezo—Hasta pronto Naruto…y gracias

El rubio miro algo perdido en la extraña conversación, se sintió completamente excluido pero no importaba ahora solo debía prepararse para lo vendría, un pequeño salto en el tiempo.

El enorme lugar se cubrió de una gran luz, lo último que vio fue la sonrisa tranquila de aquella mujer que había arriesgado todo por salvar tanto a humanos como a dioses de una terrible desgracia, sabía que tendría que seguir el con ese mismo destino, sonrió el no creía en algo como eso.

La escena que ahora se mostraba era su departamento, había una gran batalla entre dioses, humanos o lo que fueran a sus ojos solo veía personas demasiado raras.

Una enorme explosión cubría el edificio haciendo que todos los presentes retrocedieran, Neji miro furioso hacia un punto donde unos ojos amarillos brillaban entre el polvo que se alzaba lentamente.

— ¿Como lo has logrado?

Todos voltearon sorprendidos al ver que lejos el rubio sostenía en brazos a Hinata inconsciente, detrás de él todas las personas dentro de su departamento estabas igual pero sin ninguna herida grave.

—Solo tome prestado algo de tiempo—Bufo haciendo enfurecer bastante al castaño que miraba su extraña aura que solo se incrementaba.

Kakashi estaba más que sorprendido, miro de reojo a Yamato que estaba más que perplejo al no saber cómo en menos de un minuto había escapado de su madera, no solo eso además había salvado a todas esas personas.

Neji miro la situación su ataque había sido una burla, ahora veía que el numero parecía ir en su contra pero más que nada era la figura de ese humano que iba mas allá de su comprensión.

— ¿Sabes? Alguien me conto que los Hyuga solo aceptan su destino sin replicar, pero déjame decirte que sus mujeres tienen más carácter al pelear por su propio camino—Sonrió aun mas por la expresión de ira que se mostraba en el castaño,

Ruidos de patrullas se acercaban para un dios eso no era un problema, destruir lo que estaba a su paso pero el rubio, ese humano ahí mirándole de manera retadora le molestaba y carcomía su alma, ¿cómo hablaba como si le conociera? ¿Cómo sabia cosas de… él?

—Vámonos…humano solo has ganado tiempo, aprovéchalo

—Mi destino yo lo decido…

Las miradas se volvieron a cruzar, Neji desapareció en un parpadeo seguido de los demás Naruto sintió un jalar de su ropa; Hinata entreabría sus ojos el sonrió abrazándola con fuerza no la perdería por tercera ocasión, no importaba el no la perdería era una promesa que se hacía.

**Una gran disculpa por qué no había subido nada de este capítulo, pero después de que murió la PC la ultima vez se perdió parte de lo que ya tenía escrito; además de que perdí apuntes y me perdí de lo que quería para la historia; volví a leerla para recordar más puntos que se me habían perdido a lo largo del trayecto.**

**Me costó un poco de trabajo porque la idea andaba bastante perdida, espero les haya gustado ya casi termina por lo que sigo agradeciendo a todos aquellos que leen aun sin dejar algún comentario.**

**Ya saben sus lindos comentarios nos dicen si estamos escribiendo bien o hemos perdido el camino.**

**Invito a que visiten mi perfil por un reto Naruhina que estoy organizando, varios escritores están haciendo su gran aportación por lo que les pido les apoyen dejando comentarios en las historias que subirán en los próximos días.**

**Si alguno le interesa participar chequen las fechas y el cupo que hay para poder participar.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Cosas de Adultos.**


	16. Cosas de Adultos

**Masashi Kishimoto es dueño de los personajes de la serie Naruto, únicamente han sido tomados para la siguiente historia; no subas a otros sitios sin mi autorización ni llevarte los créditos, eso es plagio y el karma te alcanzar con el tiempo.**

**La flor que prospera en las cuatro estaciones siempre será la más hermosa, superara la adversidad y con ello resguarda su aroma ante las demás.**

un, dos, tres. Engaña a la muerte  
Toma el control del milagro con el coraje de existir  
Juego de supervivencia  
Espiral de predicción  
Pobre vagabundo, conquista más allá de tu derecho a vivir  
Yo creí en un eterno milagro  
El paisaje al final del camino

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Cosas de Adultos**

La mirada de Naruto, una total expresión zorruna por un completo desconocimiento de lo que pasaba; estaba ahí en su departamento o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

Los daños ocurridos fueron reportados como vandalismo y Kurenai logro que el seguro lo cubriera; pero eso no incluía los muebles, Naruto ahora en el piso sentado lo más cómodo que podía tenia la expresión de total incomprensión de la situación.

Sasuke y Gaara frente a él le miraran serios y molestos, Kakashi a su lado ojeaba un libro bastante entretenido el aviso +18 confirmaba que no era un libro de cuentos para niños; Yamato a su lado tenía su rostro avergonzado mientras partía palillos de dientes para calmarse.

Hanabi saboreaba un helado del cual ya llevaba cinco platos grandes, Hinata estaba del otro lado del rubio sonriéndole con una expresión relajada.

—Sigo diciendo que el miente—Sasuke después de mucho tiempo golpeo el piso, el piso retumbo dejando caer pequeños pedazos del techo.

—Tranquilo Sasuke, yo también lo dudo pero…—Sacudió parte del polvo que le había caído, sintió la mirada del rubio por lo que guardo silencio del golpe.

—Oigan…me siento incomodo con sus miradas, ya destruyeron parte de mi hogar—Naruto señalaba en todas direcciones, señalaba una y otra vez sobre todo los rincones donde quedaba la huella de que había existido un mueble ahí.

—Eso no importa—Sasuke cruzo los brazos y contesto de la manera más fría posible.

—Importa porque están viviendo en ella—Kakashi pasaba otra hoja colocando una expresión picara, las miradas de todos no le incomodaban en lo mas mínimo tan solo el leve rubor que su rostro mostraba era suficiente para que nadie le preguntara nada más.

—Estás diciendo que conociste a…la madre de Hinata, eso no es algo de creerse—Gaara aclaro su garganta para no concentrarse en el humano pervertido—Pero creo…que no mientes

—Solo les digo la verdad, deberían calmarse…y conseguirme más muebles—

—Pero si eso es verdad…si lo que este humano dice es cierto—Sasuke miro a Gaara el seguía sin querer creer nada.

—Han ocultado cosas entre dioses…el poder del Kyubi estuvo en manos de nosotros todo el tiempo, si ella no traiciono nuestras leyes es porque descubrió un turbio secreto —Gaara ponía una expresión demasiado seria, que incluso Naruto que seguía pidiendo sus muebles se contuvo de hacerlo.

—Ella era una persona fiel y honesta, es más de lo que podría decir de muchos dioses—La mirada seria de Kakashi sobre los jóvenes les incomodo, pero también pudieron ver que era de total sinceridad.

—Kakashi…eres un humano de cuidado, ahora comprendo porque ella fue contigo supongo que creía que no le negarías tu ayuda.

—Así es Gaara, había descubierto los planes para destruir ambos mundos—Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a todos, incluso Naruto comprendió a lo que se refería por inercia sujeto la mano de Hinata que le miraba consternada.

— ¿Estás diciendo que un dios está planeando destruir todo lo que conocemos? Eso suena como una blasfemia—Sasuke seguía mirando con odio al hombre de cabellos grises, el cual le miraba con el único ojo descubierto de manera dura.

—Blasfemia o no, ya hicieron el intento por destruirlo…y casi lo logran—Dejo su libro al lado, cruzo sus brazos y cerró los ojos—hubo pérdidas humanas que son insustituibles

—Solo son vidas humanas no…—El puño de Naruto dio directo en el rostro de Sasuke que salió disparado golpeando la pared.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablar de nuestras vidas como si fuéramos basura! No tendremos una vida eterna como la de ustedes, pero nuestras vidas son preciadas por eso las vivimos intensamente.

Los ojos azules de Naruto parecían irradiar llamas de enojo, atravesaban el alma de Sasuke que le miraba furioso y sin duda habría atacado pero Gaara solo le miro calmando ese enojo.

—Aquí no es lugar para pelear…tenemos cosas de que preocuparnos

—Como digas Gaara, pero cuando hayamos arreglado todo esto le matare sin piedad

—Y estaré esperándote —Sonrió burlón el rubio, Sasuke solo limpio sus labios y se sentó recargándose en la pared agrietada.

—Bueno, ya que estamos entendiéndonos mejor solo es diré brevemente que me dejaron a Hanabi bajo mi protección; al nacer en este mundo parte de ella era diosa pero la otra mitad era humana—Kakashi volvió a interrumpirlos esperando su atención.

—Mama murió evitando el desastre de hace años, sintió la presencia de Nee-San buscándola por eso me dejo con Kakashi…pero nunca pudo regresar—Hanabi dejaba su sexto plato de helado en el piso, la mirada era triste y la cálida mano de su hermana mayor le hizo verla y sonreír tímidamente.

—Bien creo que eso esta entendido, ella le dio el Kyubi a este humano y solo olvido que lo tenía todos estos años; pero ahora todos los dioses vendrán por el—Sasuke les miraba con aquellos ojos negros que deseaban desaparecer a todos de ese espacio.

—Neji cree que su familia es de traidores—Gaara dijo de forma directa—los Hyugas estaban desapareciendo, Hiashi Hyuga el líder que quedaba murió, Hinata estuvo confinada hasta que fuera capaz de usar sus poderes.

—Pregunta… ¿Qué poderes tienen los Hyugas?—Naruto alzaba la mano con fuerza, se sentía fuera de lugar nuevamente

—Los ojos blancos que pueden ver cosas que nadie más puede ver, eso incluye a dioses también…los Uchiha poseen otras habilidades en ellos, pero es más para destrucción que otra cosa.

—Pero los Hyuga pueden crear de lo que ven

— ¿Crear?—Naruto sentía que estaba de nuevo en la escuela, más confuso y fuera de lugar como jamás creo imaginarlo.

—Cuando el hombre no existía, hubo un dios que poseía tal poder y el creo la vida en la tierra amaba al ser humano profundamente

— ¿Qué paso con él? Si era un dios tan poderoso, no debería seguir con vida

—Hay una leyenda que dice que fue traicionado, las nueve bestias que le daban todo ese poder se dispersaron algunas fueron a parar con humanos otras con dioses.

—Fue una época oscura para el ser humano, con todo ese poder sus débiles corazones se oscurecieron y crearon guerras y casi su exterminio.

—Dioses consideraron la extinción definitiva del ser humano, los bijuus desaparecieron tan solo quedaba el más poderoso de ellos…el zorro de nueve colas; los dioses lo conservaron como su arma más poderosa y desaparecieron de la vida humana…dejarían que ellos mismos se condenaran a su extinción.

—Pero seguimos más vivos que nada

—No es algo de lo que debas sentirte orgulloso

Hubo otras peleas pero fueron mínimas en comparación a las guerras más antiguas; la más conocida por nosotros fue la de Kakashi…venció a un Uchiha y este por honor le obsequio su ojo.

—Lo dices como si hubiera hecho trampa

—Es un honor perder con semejantes insectos…

—Pero los insectos mordemos muy fuerte—bufo Naruto hacia Sasuke quien le miraba algo molesto, Kakashi no pudo evitar reír por el comentario.

—El caso es saber si Neji sabe de todo esto, su orgullo no le dejara escuchar ninguna razón…aunque a estas alturas puede que el también este a favor de destruir todo—

—Hablare con el…le hare entender que lastimarnos entre todos no es bueno

—Hinata…creo que no es buena idea

—Pero soy una diosa, debo hacer feliz a todos el pelear solo nos lastimara…

—Una tregua, debemos estar unidos para evitar que destruyan el mundo; no me importa si es dios o humano toda vida es valiosa y a mí me gusta este mundo

—Creo que tiene razón, a veces dices cosas inteligentes

–Eres cruel…

—Bien desde este momento humanos y dioses pelearan una misma pelea— Alzo Naruto su brazo enérgicamente, se levanto con síntomas de adormecimiento de las piernas.

—Naruto-Sama, está bien

—Yo si…pero mis piernas no opinan lo mismo

—Pobres piernas, creo que Hinata debe ayudarle

—No…mejor no, vamos hay cosas que hacer…supongo que los encontrare cuando regrese

—Supones bien, bueno nosotros saldremos también—Kakashi decía mientras hacía dibujos sobre la cara de Yamato que se había dormido hace tiempo. Hanabi tomaba otro marcador e imitaba al peligris.

—Eres de temer Kakashi

—Al menos consigan muebles, dicen que son dioses hagan algo de provecho—

— ¿muebles? Hay más espacio aquí sin ellos

—Supongo que es parte de ser un humano muy pobre

El auto de Naruto arrancaba muy bien, suspiro por aquella plática ahora estaba metido mas en una futura guerra que no sería nada comparada a lo ya vivido; pero al menos quería liberarse de aquellos locos personajes.

— ¿Naruto-Sama?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

—Mi libro…ya no servirá entonces—Naruto trago saliva sin quitar la vista de la calle

—Tu libro…bueno…no creo que lo necesites…sabes he querido hablar de eso hace tiempo

— ¿No lo necesito? bueno si Naruto-Sama lo dice le creeré… ¿a dónde vamos?

—A solucionar un mal entendido—dijo con una sonrisa que provoco un sonrojo en Hinata que no podía quitar la vista del rubio.

Alzo su brazo en todo lo alto con una sonrisa mientras Naruto quería meterse bajo tierra, Jiraiya reía a todo pulmón y Hinata le imitaba.

—Vinimos a ver al Ero-Sennin

— ¿Naruto por que le enseñas a decir ese tipo de cosas?—Con un humor negro el anciano se dejaba caer sobre el sofá

—La verdad incomoda no es cierto viejo pervertido—

—Hinata no entiende—Sonreía mientras picaba divertida al anciano deprimido

— ¿Dime a que han venido?

—Bueno…creo que me pase un poco, no entendía bien las cosas y pues…quería disculparme—Con algo de pena rascaba su cabello, su mirada se ponía algo borrosa y su rostro se notaba el rubor que tenia.

El anciano quedo en silencio, no podía lograr sacar palabras aquello que tanto había esperado le producía una inmensa felicidad indescriptible.

Suspiro como si soltara un enorme peso de su alma, abrazo a Hinata de sorpresa sin que ella comprendiera nada y Naruto estallo en celos.

— ¡Déjala viejo! No te puede uno quitar la vista porque te aprovechas, yo aquí viniendo con mi corazón en la mano y tu lo arrojas lejos con una patada—le arrebato a la chica y salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

Jiraiya sonreía, algunas lagrimas se asomaron y tallo sus ojos—te haces viejo, pero al menos hemos llegado a este momento…nuestro pequeño está en buenas manos.

— ¡Nada de buenas manos!—un puñetazo lo arrojo junto con el sofá, su mujer le miraba furiosa—no puedes dejar de ser tan…acabo de ver salir a Naruto molesto de nuevo.

—T…Tsunade…amor…no es lo que crees…bueno casi

—Sabes…creo que no vivirás para contarlo—un aura oscura cubrió a la hermosa mujer de grandes atributos, el anciano solo soltó un enorme grito que nadie escucho.

Naruto conducía todavía molesto, pero sabía que esta vez regresaría en alguna otra ocasión había solucionado ese incidente de su vida y estaba tranquilo.

— ¿Naruto-Sama? ¿Por qué se enojo con el anciano?

—Estoy celoso…no quiero que nadie más te toque—lo dijo sin pensar reaccionando al haberlo dicho, giro levemente hacia Hinata para ver su reacción.

Ella le veía incrédula, con esos ojos tan profundos y esperaba su enojo en cualquier momento; había sonado demasiado posesivo e incluso el mismo se desconocía, pero había hablado con la verdad de su propio corazón.

— ¿Naruto-Sama, quiere tocar a Hinata?—sonrió mientras le sujetaba su mano con fuerza—ella no lo soltara, así que puede tocarla

No pudo evitar reír a todo lo que daba, el era un verdadero pervertido mientras que ella era tan inocente a la merced de un zorro hambriento.

— ¿Dije algo gracioso?

—No, yo soy el del problema…ah suena el celular, vaya es Sai veamos que dice hoy—se orillo en cuanto pudo para contestar con calma

Su expresión cambio a una de total desagrado y después dejo caer el rostro sobre el claxon, Hinata se asusto tratando de moverse con el cinturón de seguridad sujetándola.

— ¡Naruto-Sama! ¿Ha sido herido? ¿Qué le pasa?

—Soy un pobre hombre…Sai ya ha llevado de nuevo a todos al departamento…—su expresión triste y afligida preocupo mucho a la chica que intentaba consolarlo. —Hay fiesta de nuevo…yo quiero mi cama

—Naruto-Sama…

— ¡bien! Hoy dormiremos y cenaremos en un hotel

— ¡Sí!—alzo los brazos feliz Hinata y le miro—Naruto-Sama ¿Qué es un hotel?

—Un lugar donde podemos comer y dormir sin que nos molesten

— ¡Sí!—alzo los brazos emocionada seguía sin comprender muy bien la idea, pero su rubio estaba feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Hinata estaba emocionada con el nuevo lugar a visitar, no era un sitio lujoso pero lo suficientemente decente como para solventar los gastos; Naruto deseaba descansar un poco de sus visitas que nunca se iban y extrañaba una suave y confortable cama.

Pero fue hasta que el mozo le entrego las llaves que comprendió lo serio de su rápida decisión, Hinata corría a la cama saltando en ella.

—Naruto-Sama, la cama está muy suave

La miro y sintió hervirle la sangre—demonios… espero poder contenerme—mordía sus labios no sabía si tendría que ir a dormir en otro baño.

—Naruto-Sama, ¿Qué cenaremos?

— ¿Ah?—despertó de sus pensamientos y corrió al baño echándose agua helada al rostro— ¿Quieres salir o pedimos algo para que lo traigan al cuarto?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron tan grandes que sintió que se le saldrían, también había sido malo eso después de pensarlo con calma; encerrado con ella tendría menos resistencia y hasta ahora lo pensaba con claridad.

—Hinata quiere comer aquí—Naruto cerró los ojos junto con el grifo, era mala idea pero ya no había vuelta atrás, respiro y tomo el teléfono pidiendo la cena a la habitación

Se quedo sentado en el borde de la cama, estarían solos el resto de la tarde y noche ¿acaso no era lo que buscaba tiempo atrás? ¿No estaba deseoso de no tener a todas las visitas en su casa? Entonces porque sentía miedo, era de el mismo; el miedo de hacerle daño a ella.

El había decidido por ella, él deseaba tenerla a su lado pero jamás se cuestiono si ella quería estar con él; tenía miedo de hacer algo que le dañara, de retenerla contra su voluntad.

Hinata estaba más habladora de lo normal, el solo respondía por gestos o palabras cortas estaba perdiendo más el control; ni la cena fue suficiente para distraerle. Tenía que preguntarle antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera de por vida.

—Naruto-Sama ¿está molesto con Hinata? ¿Hice algo malo?

— ¿Que dices?

—Parece que no está feliz con Hinata, tiene cara de preocupación…

Sonrió avergonzándose de él mismo, así que retiro la bandeja poniéndola sobre el muro, sujeto sus manos con fuerza.

—Hinata…perdóname, siempre te ando preocupando pero debo decirte algo que es muy importante—Sentía como su corazón latía mas rápido, ella afirmo sin quitarle la vista de encima. —No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas…como marido y mujer

— ¿Marido…y mujer?—sin mayor control llevo sus labios a los de ella, el impacto fue tal que supo que ya no podría detenerse después de aquello.

Lentamente fue recargándose sobre ella, pasando sus dedos por sus desnudos brazos pasando por su cuello y llegar hasta su fino rostro.

El beso fue tan largo y profundo que era imposible separarse uno del otro, ella tímida e inexperta sujetaba sus brazos haciendo leves roces que provocaban un estallido dentro de él.

Sus besos comenzaron a subir de tono, llenaba su cuello y labios por cada sentimiento que deseaba expresar; bajaba lentamente por ese largo camino que marcaba hasta la naciente de sus pechos y fue cuando sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre ella.

Primero sutilmente para no asustarla masajeaba uno de sus pechos sobre la tela, la expresión de su amada era sublime a sus propios ojos; aquello en lugar de detenerlo solo lo provocaba aun mas.

Sin más control desabrocho la blusa que llevaba arrojándola lo más lejos que pudo, su rostro tímido y avergonzado le incitaba a continuar así que retiro su sostén dejándola vulnerable a su mirada.

Como de un hambriento comenzó a saborear de la piel desnuda de la joven, sin control ella comenzó a soltar leves gemidos que se resistía a liberar; pero la mirada de amor del chico logro que ella dejara de resistirse. Sus blancas manos comenzaron a acariciar la espalda ancha del rubio que arrojo también su camisa tan pronto como pudo.

El presuroso fue directo a su pantalón retirándolo lentamente, sus dedos sobre sus pantis jugaban de manera juguetona disfrutando de los gritos que soltaba la chica con euforia.

—Hi…Hinata…no puedo parar…lo deseo tanto…pero no quiero dañarte

—Naruto…Naruto-Sama…Hinata se siente muy rara… ¿estamos haciendo cosas de adultos?

El sonrió recargándose en su pecho algo divertido por la pregunta—Así es, estamos haciendo cosas de adultos

—Entonces…tenemos que terminar ¿no es cierto? Como el Sr. Duendecito con Ino-Hime…cuando ella dice que llega al cielo

El se puso rojo como tomate al escuchar el comentario de la chica, maldijo a Ino por contarle sus perversiones así que respiro y la beso dulce y profundamente.

Continuo su recorrido lleno de caricias y besos, la tenía ante él para sí solo; desnuda y entregada, amándola con frenesí y por fin podría poseerla como había soñado.

Cuando no pudo más la penetro lo menos rudo que podía, sintió como la chica lloraba así que bebió sus lagrimas y beso sus ojos; le hablaba de tonterías y lo mucho que la necesitaba.

No negaría que adoraba esa sensación de tenerla, de ser un solo ser en aquel momento y esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo; comenzó con movimientos lentos acostumbrándola a él. Sintiendo como su cuerpo se erguía con cada ráfaga que soltaban, sus dedos entrelazados siendo un solo ser.

El momento culminante fue indescriptible, un sinfín de sentimientos y sensaciones le lleno hasta el culmine de su baile impalpable que tenían; la abrazo y beso sin soltarla sin salir de ella, de igual manera reteniéndola solo para él.

Si era maldecido por amar a una diosa de ese modo, aceptaría con gusto cualquier castigo; no iba a reprimir más ningún sentimiento hacia ella.

En su departamento ya muy noche, una fiesta incontrolable se seguía dando y solo se escuchaban gritos de auxilio entre algunas cosas.

—Parece que el pequeño pene se perdió con la diosa

—Sai no bromees, mejor continuemos

— ¡Déjame bruja!

—Aun sin muebles su casa sigue siendo popular…

A la mañana siguiente Naruto salía tomado de la mano de Hinata, no podía ocultar la enorme sonrisa en su rostro; el firmaba para cancelar la cuenta del cuarto.

Esperamos hayan disfrutado su estadía en nuestro hotel

— ¡sí! Naruto-Sama y Hinata hicieron cosas de adultos—La chica dijo con mucho orgullo a los empleados que se quedaron helados por oír algo así.

El silencio que siguió solo fue roto por el bolígrafo que cayó al piso de golpe, el rubio ahora era un tomate al rojo vivo tomo la mano de Hinata y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Los empleados estaban de igual manera y solo quedaron en silencio maldiciendo la suerte del chico.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero les haya gustado ya casi en recta final, agradezco todos sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Próximo Capitulo: Guerra**


End file.
